Mandalorian: Tales of Gauntlets and Greaves
by ShootTheGlitch
Summary: Gritty Mandalorian mercenary action. A multitude of stories set based around Mandalorians and Mandalorianism. Composed of three main books; 'Machine War', 'Dread Fighter' and 'Forcewalker'. Other miscellany such as The Blue Huntress and Helljumper are also included. AU splitting just before the Clone Wars. Stories get better as they go on. Chronological reading order not required.
1. Generation 1 - Machine War

A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

The rogue Dark Jedi, Klavier Artyom Fett had been headhunted by Mace Windu. The Clone War came and went. Eventually, the Skywalker dynasty brought an end to the Sith and balance to the Force.

But is that truly a good end? How could they actually have brought _balance_ to the Force if there was only good? If our lives were full only of good, how could we appreciate it at all? Wouldn't we become... _numb?_

A long, long time ago, in a galaxy even further away...

Klavier Artyom Fett was **not** headhunted by Mace Windu. He became a Mandalorian and fought both the Jedi and the Sith.

His death – or perhaps lack thereof? – made all the difference in the balance of the 'Force'. Indeed, Klavier would go on to do a great many things; from disproving the Midi-Chlorians theory to forging an independent army which the Republic accidentally funded.

This is the catalyst, this exchange of life: that of Mace Windu for Klavier Artyom Fett. And all of this occurred over the existence of a darksaber.

This is how the Mandalorians rose back into their prime, reclaimed that former glory of eons past – but not by the Death Watch's ways, either. No – it was with honor and distinction that this Mandalorian carved out a future for his planet.

This was a story of something big.

Turn the pages of this dark tome, and you will find yourself reaching out for greatness yourself.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wolf

Chapter 1

The Wolf

37 BBY

His _beskan_ was drawn. It was a blade forged of _beskar,_ Mandalorian iron that resisted almost any temperature or velocity. Jango said that it was bigger than other blades, a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular guard and long grip to accommodate two hands, unlike _beskads_, or _bes'bevs_, whatever those were. Long, but not unwieldy. Light, but not unbalanced. Cold, but not fragile. Curved, at a steady angle and honed to the point where it could almost splice though genes, as some joked. But, he knows he cannot take chances. He checks his corners. He remembers what Jango taught him. He had definitely enlightened him. His armour was small, fitted specially for him. He though it was too heavy.

"Heavy is best." Jango said. He said it was made of a special metal called _Beskar_, and that his armour was a _Beskar'gam_ set. He had just given it to him, and told him to use it carefully, or he'd die. He did not like that. But he was determined. He decided he was going to go to Mandalore and fight the Sith without Jedi principles. He wanted to fight with honor, and Plo Koon had tried to help him, but failed. He knew Plo Koon was good. He fought like an ancient shadow warrior, Jango said. _Wherda Verda_. Jango was no fan of Jedi, though. Like him. He respected Plo Koon's fighting style and skill. And that was all. Jango said he'd wait for him on a landing pad on the other side of Ovas cave. He said that not even a lightsaber would cut through his armour, and that he had nothing to worry about. But he did worry. Not for himself. For Plo Koon. Like it or not, he was betraying a friend to be able make his own choices, any way you put it. He knew that. He Decided to take out the holorecorder, record a message, and leave it for the Jedi.

"Plo, I apologize. I understand I leave you in a time of crisis, with Qui-Gon just dead. But I do as I must-" A sabre ignited. Plo Koon Had ambushed him! The sabre hit hard at his_ beskar _armour, but did not cut through it. He drew his _beskan_ as he whirled on the Jedi. He would do what he had to. He locked swords with his assailant. It was not Plo Koon. It was Mace Windu. The man's face was ashen. He held the _beskan_ pointed at the ground.  
"I'm sorry. I will fight for my own freedom at any or all costs. You. Do. Not. Control me."  
"You shall not walk free as a traitor!" Mace roared at him.  
"What happened, Windu? Right of Denial? I have the right to leave the Order. I will kill you if I cannot exercise my rights."

And so the blade battle began. Legend goes that The Man held one hand behind his back, knowing that he was a better swordsman than Windu, and fought with his _beskan_ one handed. The heated battle was coming to a climactic end.

He saw that Windu was about to go for a decapitation. He knew his _beskan_ wouldn't raise fast enough so he had to reach for his Darksaber. He banked on the flash decision...

What Happened Next

But he failed. His Force powers might not have been strong enough. He would have called it luck. An ignited Darksaber hit the ground and extinguished. His helmet rolled.  
"I'll do the same to the one who was helping you."  
After that, Windu was never seen to smile.

The Other Path; another branch on the same tree:

And deflected the purple beam of hard light! He cheated death once more! He took the stance of a Samurai and met Windu's gaze with eyes like a rattlesnake. They paced around an invisible circle waiting for the other to strike. Windu spoke: "You will not live to join the Sith!"

Windu struck without thinking, a burst of adrenaline from fear powered him to run at the now dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi choose the easiest of tactics for the fool. He stuck his leg out and Windu fell. He turned on a sixpence and stuck the Darksaber through Windu. He roared in pain as the Dark Jedi extinguished his Darksaber and re-ignited it to decapitate Windu, cutting off the Jedi's head and his petty insult.

He dropped the holorecorder at Windu's feet, and took his lightsaber. He would take it from the Jedi he had to kill.  
"Are you alright?" Jango asked via the comlink. "I thought I heard something."  
He walked while talking, pressing the button on his helmet to communicate with one hand, and his _beskan_ in the other. " I had to kill Windu. Plo is still in the caves, I'd bet. But he knows I'm not hunting anybody. I still have the flare."

"And I still have my ship. I'll get you to Mandalore, kid."

He walked out to the landing pad, popped the red flare, and Watched _Slave I _coming to for him.

Little did he know, he was being watched, from a ledge above. By a Jedi Knight, namely, Plo Koon. And from under his goggles and mask, He smiled. The Dark Jedi had broken free of the chains the Jedi set upon him. He had trained him well.


	3. Chapter 2: Prelude to Greatness

Chapter 2  
the armor

37 Years Before The Battle Of Yavin 4 (37 BBY)

"You need to spread your legs and adopt a better stance for aiming. Now, hold your breath." Jango held Klavier's hands and aimed the blaster pistol at the dummy. "Pull, slowly... " He shot the helmet clean off.  
"How's that?" asked the Klavier, the Dark Jedi. Jango just smiled at the eleven year old who could shoot a head clean off at twenty meters with a pistol. He was a natural.

Six Years Later

31 BBY

Mandalorian Super Commando Klavier Artyom Fett was on Kamino with Jango Fett. Jango had only said he had a job for him. What could be here? This planet was all water and bug-eyed uncaring humanoids. After killing Mace Windu in a fair fight on Ziost, he was trained by Jango Fett and went _native_, as they say. He was half-Mandalorian by birth and fully by spirit and adoption. Funny, though, Jango now had a son. Looked exactly like him. Klavier didn't get it. Unless, on Kamino, Jango had him created. It'd make sense. He has no woman. Most bounty hunters couldn't have one. The good ones could. Mandalorians often adopted, but Boba was too similar. He walked through the rain in his black and yellow _Beskar'gam, _his armour. He walked on. He was going to see Kal Skirata. He walked up to the hatch, keyed in the code, and opened the door. He saw Kal with at six little Boba's.  
"Kal, what is-"  
"Klavier- go see Jango, and he'll explain."  
Klavier smiled. "Alright Kal. Take care."

He was a master at that. Disguising emotions. What he was really feeling out of his outer shell, was, _What the _shab _is happening?_ He went off to find Jango. He passed a Kaminoan with grey eyes.  
"Hey, where are Jango and Boba Fett staying?"  
The Kaminoan blinked, then spoke: "The one you seek is not currently at his quarters."  
Klavier needed him now. "_Where _is Jango staying?" said Klavier, extending his forearm blade with a _klink_.  
The Kaminoan blinked again. "Very well."  
Klavier retracted the blade. Then the Kaminoan showed him to Jango's quarters without a word.  
It keyed in the code on his lock and the hatch opened. There was a Mandalorian clad in full armour there.  
"Iro, may this man come in?"  
"Yes. He's safe." Said Iro Illult. Klavier then recognized him. Another Mandalorian Jango took under his wing. Klavier himself had saved him. Last year, Iro was a slave to some bandits on a wasteland planet called Tatooine. Klavier had sliced every single one of them to ribbons. It was Klavier's first time on a bounty, maybe he did it for honor, maybe for some company to ease his nerves. At the end of it all, he was only human.

Iro gestured for Klavier to come in. The Kaminoan bowed a little, closed the hatch and left.  
Klavier spoke first. "_Su'cuy_, Iro. Where is Jango gone to?" He glanced at a hanger for helmets, but kept his helmet firmly on his head.  
"He's gone to talk to Kal." Said Iro, with the slightest of an eyebrow twitch.  
"No he isn't, _Ir'ika_, he's gone to talk business with the Kaminoans, isn't he?"  
"Sorry, I can't tell you." said Iro, ashamed at getting caught.  
"That's fine. I'm sure Jango has his reasons. May I sit?"  
"Of course," Said Iro. Klavier sat down. Neither removed their helmets. Klavier's armour was no normal _Beskar'gam,_ no. He had a shikoroc at the back of his black helmet which had a yellow trim. A shikoroc were plates at the back of a helmet which protected the neck. Along with the shikoroc, he had a very unique visor that was sun-resistant, and gold in colour. His shoulder pads were abnormally large, rounded, and in a spherical shape. His knee guards were two large chunks of _Beskar, _shaped to cover his knees, in a V shape. He was armoured from head to toe, the only non-_beskar _he was wearing was his under suit and boots. He liked blade weapons much more than projectile weapons. He always fought with honor, and with a blade when he could. He also had retractable Durasteel blades that were shaped like a big fish's fin. He used them to hook and tear enemies in close quarter combat. "Are you on a contract now?" Iro asked. His armour was emerald in colour, with Silver detailing.  
"No," Klavier replied, "Jango told me to finish what I was doing and to come here."  
"And you just... did?"  
"Yes. I trust Jango. He helped me out of bad places. Got me on my feet. I didn't even know I was Mandalorian. You see, I was trained as a Jedi. An apprentice of Plo Koon. A master swords man. But I wanted none of it. Had to kill one of them. Worth it. I trust Jango with anything. There's also that I'm dead broke."  
"Klavier, are you here to borrow credits?"  
"Like hell. I'll starve before I have to rely on another for food."  
"Why don't you do a contract?"  
"Well, getting your name out as a ruthless bounty-hunter isn't as quick of a process as it seems."  
"For you, it should be."  
"Why is that, then?"  
"Well, you certainly proved your worth on Tatooine."  
"Yeah. Got that contract from Jango, actually."  
"So you trust him with anything...?" Asked Iro, making doubly sure Klavier knew what he was saying.  
"You have too. Bounty hunters who don't trust their allies are dead ones. And, he's family."  
Then there was a pause. Iro stood up. He was tall, just a bit shorter than Klavier. Klavier was seventeen when he left the Order of the Jedi. He was twenty-three now, and Iro was thirteen when he found him. He was nineteen now.  
"Haven't been here long. Those Kaminoans... they hate us. Why?"  
Klavier looked puzzled. "Because we hate them. If I was Kal, I'd be ranting about how bad they are right now. I don't think Jango is a fan of them either."  
"So, where's Boba?" Klavier asked.  
"Jango has him in that room there, sleeping." Replied Iro. "You probably woke him up with your _spaaka _voice."  
Klavier laughed. "So, Iro, did you get those gauntlet guns I recommended installed on your _beskar_ yet? The shotgun and vibrodirk."  
He loaded a shell into the breach of his right wrist, clenched his fist, ejecting it, then looked into Klavier's eyes and extended a medium sized-vibroblade and sliced through the shell mid air. He then retracted it.  
"So, you've been practicing, eh?"  
The hatch opened. In walked Jango."Damn _gihaal_, they can't shut up. _Su'cuy_ Klavier, _vod_. We must talk, you, me, and Rav Bralor. I'll be back soon, Iro. Keep an eye on Boba."  
Klavier got up slowly and walked off to the door. They strolled through rain, not touching them because of their Heavy armour. The world of Kamino did not have a constant pitter-patter of rain, no. It was deafening at first. Klavier was not bothered by it anymore. It had not been his first trip to Kamino. He heard people talk of how the clones developed here were not top notch, that they didn't age fast enough. But he also heard about another type of clone... One which was fully grown in a year, and dead by four. That was horrible, he thought, because there is no point in giving that person sentience in the first place. Klavier reckoned they couldn't even talk. Spartii clones, they called them.

The entered another building. A huge one, it must have had relevance. The top was domed, probably to drive off rain. Jango spoke as they walked through the building.  
"Klavier. I need you to do me a favour."  
"Anything, _ner vod_." Klavier meant it.  
"Good. I have to find Rav."

He followed Jango, pumped up by curiosity, almost running. They walked silently and quickly over to another building. A smaller one. Klavier knew exactly where this was. It was Kal Skirata's building. Jango keyed in the code on the SecuriLock, and opened the door.  
"Evening Kal. I brought Klavier with me, I guess I ought to explain it to him and your boys are now good example."  
Kal looked out the window, the little Boba's at his boots. He was wearing his armour, except for his _Buy'ce_, his helmet. Kal was the archetypal _Mando'ade_, as many put it. He was an expert tactician, fighter and natural born leader. But that was probably why Kal had these kids- He wasn't just a _good _leader, he was also good at teaching others how to be _good_ leaders.  
"Never stops, does it, Jango? The kriffing rain. My _shab_ leg.  
Jango looked and Kal. "You're in a great mood. Will you explain to Klavier what is going on, once Rav Bralor gets here?" Jango broke his silence.  
Kal nodded.  
"Jango, don't leave me in the _wherda._" Klavier requested.  
"Have I before?" He asked, arms spread in a light-hearted gesture, referring to the Ovas cave incident years before. Then he turned, and walked out. Kal looked at Klavier and sighed. Then he looked at the boys, watching the thunder, and his expression softened somewhat, and he smiled.  
"_Klavier'ika, _nothing is worth worrying about. I'll explain. Ordo, Prudii, Mereel, Jaing, A'den, Kom'rk, come over here."  
The boys came over, and sat down on the couch. Kal and Klavier sat down on chairs facing each other.  
"See these boys?" said Kal.  
"These boys are clones of Jango."  
"Like _Bob'ika._" said Klavier. "Yes, like Boba. Now these clones are being bred for the Galactic Republic... Any objections?" asked Kal, cautiously.  
"No. A job's a job, Kal. The Jedi don't know me. Except Plo Koon."  
"And you keep an eye on him still?"  
"Yes, I keep an overwatch on Plo Koon. Not to spy on him. He is _jatne jetiise_. Best man, even Jedi. The Jedi are not my enemy. Merely an inconvenience. I have neutral feelings towards them. Or at least, that's all they are allowed to read from my face when I'm working for them. No, no objections from me."  
Kal handed Klavier some caf. "Well," Kal began, "I will let you know that not six boys are being bred, but rather, 300 million currently."  
"**300 million! **Kal, _that_ is not true, surely!" Klavier was shocked, He knew the droid army approached... but an army of 300 million... _that would mean war, Klavier, _he told himself.  
"Yeah," Kal said once Klavier calmed down, "It will be war. Now, swallow your caf, here comes the next shock."  
Klavier Fett was scared. He swallowed in fear, not for the shock.  
"You," Kal paused swallowed some caf down, "will train, and eventually lead, the Clone 84th Attack Rangers of Galactic Marines. You will work without a Jedi General on planetary assault. The Galactic Marines are light armoured, ground based infantry assault troopers. They fit your bill perfectly. They will be trained honor, swordsmanship and rifle skills, as well as your style off hyper-offensive attack. You will choose yourself a Commander from the ranks, a natural leader among the clones and take him on as your personal left-hand man. And also... Most clones are loyal to the GAR, or Grand Army of the Republic's chancellor. Train our clones to take orders from you, and not the senate, nor other officers. Only Mandalorian battlefield commanders and you, and your commander and other officers among your ranks can give your men orders."  
Klavier's head was swirling. "Alright," He said. "I'm ready. Show me to them."  
"No," Kal said. "Now we need to tell Rav. Act surprised, _Klavier'ika_."


	4. Chapter 3: The Commander

Chapter 3

The Commander

22 BBY

Three Months Before

The Clone Wars

Klavier Fett was running the Marines through drills again. Nine years passed since he found out he would train the 84th Attack Rangers. However, he also had more secret duties on Kamino. He was later assigned to clone commando training, after one of the top-secret bounty hunters Jango hired to train them pulled out. He had about a hundred clones to train to be commandos, and about three thousand to train for the Marines. Ironically, the harder ones to train were the commandos. Because Jango had to kill the woman that pulled out, they didn't take a shine to him immediately. Now they were all quite fond of him. Mainly because on Day Two he promised modified armour that had longer vibroblades than the originals, out of his own pocket. The Marines were hard workers, but the commandos beat them, because of their training. Their training was cold, hard, live fire exercises'. He lost more than a few boys already. They knew him by his nickname, "StrillInstructor". It was a play on the drill instructor, a military term used in the Old Republic for a Training Sergeant. It really meant that he was a brilliant teacher of combat. He showed them justice and honor. They knew that he had to be hard on them at sometimes, but he hated doing it. He was as fair as he could be, they knew that. The Marines were a different story. Of course, he had his commander picked from Day One. It was Styx, CT-7212. He was one of the first ten-thousand clones, which was curious, Klavier thought, because the clones after the ten-thousand mark were not as combat capable. They were _shabla _good soldiers, but the first ten-thousand, nicknamed the "Hardy Lads", were combat masters. He had not made Styx an obvious favourite. In fact, it was not a case of a _favourite _clone, but the sheer combat prowess of a Hardy Lad was overpowering.

There was also something he hated about current going-ons. He finally saw something when Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted him and Jango yesterday. Were it not for him being there, the Jedi surely would have attacked Jango and sent Boba with the Republic. _Hmph. Shabla Jetiise_ He thought. _Good for nothing osik._ Not that he liked the Sith any less. At least a few Jedi fought with honor. No Sith would ever do such a thing. They took pride in their kills nonetheless. _Cowards. Hut'uunla. _But, what worried him was that Jango Fett was helping train, and create, a clone army for them. The Jedi. Jango Fett, like Klavier, harboured ill feelings for the Jedi. It was rumoured that he had killed some before. Klavier wouldn't put it past him. And he respected him for it. Jango was fully capable for the likes of them.

"**Alright Lads!" **Klavier roared.** "**That's enough for one day! You can lot can go get a bite to eat after you use the 'freshers. Styx, Rivet, Fife, Kilo, Astro, Oxide and Clay, you stay and come up here." The clones formed a semi-circle around Klavier. Fife looked Klavier up and down.  
"Sir. Something wrong?" he said. Klavier smiled.  
"No Fife. But I called you men here for a reason. You men are the best of my best. The best I can make you." Klavier said, pacing back and forth on an invisible line. "So, the reason I tell you this is obvious, isn't it?" Klavier left the question hang long enough for one to answer it. But they knew well it was rhetorical. These boys even had better social skills than the rest. "Well, here's how I'll do it. Anyone not want the position of officer?" Klavier said, ashen.  
"Officer _or higher_, sir. You will have other ranks, such as Commander. Sergeant, Lieutenant, Corporal, Captain and Major are other ranks you may give us or others." Said Clay.  
"And some of us may be transferred to other battalions, legions, Rapid Response Teams, Airborne or sharpshooter units and other clone trooper teams, right Sir?" Asked Styx. _Not you, _thoughtKlavier.  
"Yes, Styx. A few of you will. Now, let's get with it. I will now begin telling you of your positions starting with Oxide." Klavier smiled at Styx. "And ending with you, Styx, since you wish to know the nature of where your luck takes you. I should like to leave you guessing."  
"So, sir. Where to?" asked Oxide.  
"Oxide- 88th Pyro clone regiment. Sergeant. You're a bug-toaster. Kilo- 43rd Clone assassin legion. Captain. You're a covert ops clone. You were always a sly bastard. Clay- 3rd _Beskan_ legion. Captain. You were the best with a _beskan_. Astro- ... What?"  
"What is it sir? Something wrong?" Said Astro, worried.

"Fine, Astro. I just didn't know... Heheh." Klavier cleared his throat, looked at the flimsi once more. "Astro- you'll be working with my Black Ops clones. You're going to be part of the cross trained commando program. You'll be a clone commando. Styx, Rivet, Fife, you're with him. Jango and Skirata seem to have written here that Astro should join the squad. Huh. I trust both of them with my life." Klavier looked them up and down, not moving his head at all while doing it. "And you will too. I can tell you, Astro, that you were 501st material. A clone captain by the name of Rex from the 501st legion wanted you specifically. His second choice was a clone that is not here at the moment. I'll talk to him later."  
"Who is he, sir?" Fife questioned. He was a curious one.  
Klavier met his eyes.  
"Well, you boys know there isn't anything I don't want to tell you. You- not just all of you here, all of my lads- I trust with my life. But this, Rex asked me to keep secret. And I refuse to break trust with any clone. Sorry, lads." Klavier said. He really didn't like not telling them things.  
"Alright sir. We respect your privacy." Said Fife, backing off.  
Klavier began to walk out, his left hand resting on his sheathed _beskans_ hilt. "I'll sort you out later with your men. They want to meet you. Don't worry though. Your time with me is not over."  
"Wait- Sir?" It was Clay. Klavier turned around.  
"What is it, Clay?"  
"Sir- why does this Rex not allow you to say the name of the clone he wants transferred, yet we know Rex's name? It makes no sense, Sir."  
"... I don't know. I am bound to my honor, nonetheless. If I was allowed to tell you, I would. Sorry."  
"It's fine, Sir. I just thought it was weird."  
"Which it was. Well spotted. Now, Fife, Astro, Styx and Rivet. C'mon, you need to meet the commandos."

3 Months Later

The Clone Wars Begin

"_Shab..._ What the varp?"  
"Padawan-" They got no farther. Klavier Fett Force-sprang out of the chair he slept in, and had his lightest weapon- his darksaber- ignited and against the creatures throat. It was a...

"What the _shab are_ you?  
"It is I, Yoda." _Unbelievable. They've found me_ thought Klavier. He remained calm.  
"Do you know what I have against your throat? A Darksaber. A sign of no allegiance. Not you, or the Sith. You know I killed Windu. That's why you're here. And you probably want the Darksaber back too..." He backed off, 3 paces back, shut down his Darksaber and drew his _beskan_. "Shall we?"  
Yoda drew his lightsaber, and ignited it. Klavier knew Yoda was a master swordsman. _It shall be a fair and honorable fight, then_ he thought. He charged Yoda like a raging bull, with one hand behind his back. He swung and decapitated Yoda, and sheathed his _beskan_.  
"What the _varp_?" Then, all faded to black. A distant figure appeared. Said nothing- he wore Black Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armour, with a Blue visor. Green armour trim. Black, Green and Blue. All drained colour and faded once again.

"_Shab... _What the varp?"  
"Jedi Ma-" They got no farther, Klavier had his Darksaber against Yoda's throat again.  
"What is happening?" Klavier demanded. Then he realised. It was a cycle. Simple. He would go back to sleep.  
"Harm you, I will not." Yoda said.  
"Eat _shab_."  
And he slept. He didn't open his eyes. He leapt, sprang back into the position were Yoda was, so he'd face Yoda's back. But there was nobody there. He put on his armour and went down to the commandos.  
"**Alright Lads!**" He roared "It's time we sort out your squads!" The clones lined up.  
"I will assign you to squads. You're squads will be final. Don't let any bastard tell you otherwise. I've helped you. All of you. But you- You were the ones who grew up strong, you will undo wrong in the galaxy. You will serve the republic- but be loyal only to the Mandalorian warriors who are like you: true _Mando'ade._ It's been an honor, gentlemen. Now let's get you sorted."

So Klavier assigned all his Commando boys their squads. Except Seven of them. Styx didn't recognize three of them, but Rivet was with him. Astro and Fife were in deep conversation. Same old _shab_, talking about who would be Klavier's Clone Commander.  
"You know those boys over there, Rivet?"  
"Yeah- Bravo, Zulu and Tango. Klavier's best commandos. They lost their brother in training. A Kaminoan killed him in a sim. Klavier skinned that Kaminoan alive. Hah, Bastard gave him a nerve toxin that would make the Kaminoan think he had to die by that toxin, and that made him live longer. Klavier really _varps_ with people's heads." Rivet Replied.

Bravo and Zulu were talking. Tango cleaned his shotgun, which had "_shebs shredder" _engraved on it. Klavier supplied all clone commandos with a _Boltar,_ a large Mandalorian knife, with a 45 degree angle inverted L shape. he showed them how to hone it and to kill as many things with it as possible- but not to be stupid, reckless, _shabuir_ who runs a suicide knife spree with it. He showed them how to think. Tango's shotgun was one of the few ballistic weapons the clones had ever saw, and if they laid a hand on it- which no one had done- Tango promised they would never do it again. Tango and Klavier were brilliant friends. When he lost his training partner Klavier assigned him, Klavier somehow understood how it felt, and gave him a _beskan_, a shotgun and a longer vibroblade than any other clone. He taught him the art of the blade in his own time. Then Tango asked if all the clones could have a _beskan_.  
"No," Klavier had said. "Just my boys."  
And so it was done. They got extensive blade training, a beskad, new armour set aside for them for battle and were still the best shooters of all the Commandos. Tango tuned into Bravo and Zulu's conversation.  
"I don't get it, Zu. Why are we last picked?" Bravo said out of the corner of his mouth. Tango was sat down behind Bravo and Zulu. He looked at Tango and went low to whisper to him. "Did you ask to go droid hunting, solo?" Tango sat there. Silent for a moment.  
"No. In the end, I didn't, _ner vod._"  
Zulu couched down too. "Well where's our fourth horseman?" he asked, knowing well they had no answer.  
"Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh over here." Klavier said. He was pointing toward four other clones, not wearing commando training gear, but rather... some other permutation of it. Less armour plates. The four walked over. "Bravo, Zulu, Tango, these men are your new Squad mates. A seven man Squad is uncommon... but you will be with me most of the time, on assault. These men's names are: Styx, Rivet, Fife and Astro. Styx is your squadron leader and Clone Commander of the 84th Galactic Marine Rangers."  
"What? Sir-"  
"Styx. You excel maximum leader qualities." Klavier stated. "You will be the Commander. I will not fight with you over this." Styx sighed.  
"Yes, Sir." Styx was not ready to accept it without a fight. "But how? It's not that I think I'm wholly unsuitable, it's that... I _can't_, physically. Right?"  
Klavier smirked behind his T-visor.  
"You're one of my two Commanders. Ground infantry Specialised infantry and vehicles are commanded by Clone Marshall Commander Lynx. Bravo, Tango, Zulu, Astro, Fife and Rivet, you will be NCOs. Non-Commanding Officer. Sergeants."  
"Yessir!" They replied in sync.  
_Why can't I be that enthusiastic about a decent rank?_ Styx thought. _Maybe it's what sets me apart- makes me better?_  
"Now, shall we get to your armour?" Klavier beckoned them to follow him. "Oho, you'll like it. Top grade _beskar, _Kal says."  
"How many times you been to Mandalore, sir?" Asked Styx.  
"...Ffffive. Yeah, five. But some of those were for long periods of time. It was my home, before Kamino. And soon shall be my home again. Our home, boys."  
All descended to silence while the commandos and the Marine-Commandos thought about the prospect of a planet they hadn't seen, but were proud to have come from. Klavier walked into a room with several different armour configurations in it. He stopped at some plates and a helmet place on a few shelves.  
"Now," Klavier began. "This, is your commando armour." It was matte black with red detailing, and a green visor. It had definite recon look to it. Heavy duty armour with a _beskan_ sheath and a helmet that's shape resembled Klavier's'. But the faceplate was totally different. The rebreather had a Delta shape to it, sort of like a stretched out upside-down V. The visor was not a T-visor like they expected. It was like the rebreather, but different at the same time. It was like a stretched triangle. It had a Mythosaur patch on the shoulder and a shikoroc neck protector like Klavier's'. These were plates at the back of the helmet for extra protection. "The visor is night vision, and that antennae is a rangefinder, to judge distance and laser intensity at medium to long ranges. The helmet was inspired by Old-Republic era Mandalorian Hunting helmets. The whole armour is high intensity durasteel-shattering resistant, because it's classy, heavy, and bloody beautiful _beskar_. It was not cheap to outfit my boys with _beskar_, but during the war coming, I don't want a full casualty sheet every day. Which is why I'll be up on the front lines with them. Now, we'd better get to armour training! I heard Jango is expecting a Jedi to visit. He said he got their attention on Coruscant. But first- need you to take a look the men that are under your commands' armour configurations. So you recognize them."  
"Yes Sir!" said Rivet, enthusiastically,

They shuffled over to some other armour. The same helmet as their commando variant, with different colours- instead of Black with red it was plain black, with a purple visor. There were no Rangefinders, but rather about one quarter of the helmets had a electrobinocular-looking thing attached to the helmet. It also had a Mythosaur patch on the shoulder and shikoroc.  
"So," Klavier began again, "This things on the visors are Polarized Macrobinoculars, for long range sniping or recon work. It flips down for usage." He said, as he pushed a switch on it and locked it in place. "Of course, not everybody is recon or sniper, so only a fourth of the clones get one. The rangefinder installed on your helmets is better though." Klavier said. There was a pause for a moment. "Well, try on your commando gear! Oh, Styx, yours is slightly different. A hybrid, sort of. To indicate you are the commander of both Marines and Commandos- you are both. Over there!" He pointed at a significant armour that they had all spotted. "The helmet is standard heavy duty Marine armour. All Marine commanders have to carry them." It was a completely different helmet than the ones from before. The helmet had a built in sun-visor, with a sunglass-like black visor and a front the resembled a Mandalorian gas mask. It had two antennae on the left and one on the right of the sun-visor. _It's probably some extra communications equipment, _Styx thought. The rest of the armour was commando armour, so it had a _beskan_ sheath.  
"Looks good, Sir. Thank you." Styx said.  
"Well, the helmet is a prototype- a SCOUT variant. They'll be using it on a planet called Kashyyyk. Beautiful planet- I'm sure we'll see it. Try it on." Said Klavier.

Now Styx was sure. Klavier knew there was war coming very, very soon. Worrisomely soon. Styx was sure as _shab _that Klavier would have told them before-hand that they would be learning to use the armour today. "Sir. How long do you think it will be before the war starts?"  
Klavier stood, steadfast and seemingly unfazed, looming barely above Styx in his _beskar _armour. It would be extremely intimidating of only Styx wasn't so used to it. Klavier didn't often try to intimidate- and never with his clones. But in _beskar'gam_... It was hard not to. "Well, Styx, soon. I can't lie to you boys. Very soon." He said finally.  
Bravo looked up, now suited up in his black armour. "War? I think we're prepared."  
Klavier just shifted his head slightly, just so Bravo knew he was paying attention to him, and said nothing. The silence was deafening. Then he broke it. "_Shabla_ hope you are, lads. It's on me if you're not, okay? It will be MY fault, if anything happens."

So Klavier Fett trained his marines to use their armour. He had foreseen that they would need it. He told the other _Cuy'val Dar_. That was the name for the 100 elite men and women took in to Kamino from an invitation from Jango Fett. They trained the Clones. Klavier knew that the Droid war was on its way. People would call it the Clone Wars, he knew that. No. It was just a couple of glorified durasteel cans. The real men were the clones. People would think of them badly if the war was title the _Clone_ war. They would think that it was the clones fault. No. Klavier would make it the Droid War. And he'd quickly make it _The War that Ended quickly as it began._

16 Hours Later

Klavier Fett knew who he was. He was a Mandalorian Soldier. He was also a Mercenary. He was born to a Mandalorian mother and Correlian father, whom he doesn't know. He decided not to find them. Klavier believed all Mandalorians were his family. His boys were his family. His close friends. He didn't need to know a Mandalorian to call him family. The way he saw it, family members can be _shabuir _too. So it made sense to him.

But now Klavier was proud of most of his family. He was heading into battle on Geonosis. He was in a new Republic Gunship, piloted by a pilot one of the Cuy'val Dar trained, named Rell. He was in the gunship with Twenty-Four of his Prime Rangers- the clones he had trained under the Bio trooper ARC program. They were like regular ARCs, but with the genetic modifications. Mostly reflex work. They were to built to be roaming gunslingers- for expeditionary recon in unconditional environments- so, in other words, they were made to do what others cannot. They will work alone where a Legion or Battalion will fail. They will trudge through snow, mud, slime and grudge were a team will sink. Some other modifications were curious. They had a Sense of Death ability. The Kaminoan cloners said that it was the highest they could genetically increase midi-Chlorian count without altering the Jango strain to account for them. Yes, these clones were two thirds Jango Fett and one third Klavier Fett. They held Klavier's blade and gun slinging peacekeeper state of mind, with the Jango Fett's disdain of Jedi and winning intuition. Kal had put the notion to Klavier, not long after his first day with the commandos. He said his Null boys, the six clones Klavier saw all those years ago, were assigned tasks by none other than Kal Skirata himself. So Klavier took out a very large credit chip from his pocket and went to the cloners. Asked for the genetic requirements he needed; _beskar_-fibre compound bones, reflex tuning so they can turn on a sixchip, a decent Midi-Chlorian count, heightened vision, natural hand-eye co-ordination skills and to be kept secret. His Prime Rangers were showed blade weapon skills, all forms of gunplay, quick draws shots and survivability. He showed them honor in sword and gunplay. They were a new breed of clone, a new strain to try the ARC program, as the Kaminoans put it. He had made his peace with them. They were curious creatures, and frankly, they interested him. He understood them to some extent. He had quenched his curiosity, and that was enough for him.

The gunship rocked. They were now descending. He turned to his Prime Rangers, and half of Power squad, Astro, Fife and Rivet. Styx was riding with the Marine rangers, as he was their commander. He wore his armour. He knew he would be easy to spot on a planet like Geonosis. "**ALRIGHT LADS!**"Klavier had to roar over the engines of the gunship, and the things clanking around inside. "**YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DO. I WILL COMM YOU IF THERE IS A CHANGE. POWER SQUAD, CIOV AND REMM, YOU ARE WITH ME.**" Ciov and Remm were two of his fifty-five Prime Rangers. Some of them wore Mandalorian armour- _beskar'gam,_ but others preferred the ARC armour. This was the commandos first time seeing them- anyone's first time seeing them. The doors of the gunship opened. It was time. All was silent again, for a moment now. There were Jedi- Jedi everywhere. surrounded by hundreds of battle droids. Jango Fett was in the midst of them, bleeding through shattered durasteel plates. Then instincts kicked in. He switched helmet comms to all Marine Rangers. He needs to work fast. "**THIS IS MANDALORIAN GENERAL KLAVIER FETT TO ALL 84TH MARINE RANGERS AND MEN UNDER MY COMMAND. NEW OBJECTIVE OVERRIDES YOU OLD ONE. WE GO IN, MED EVAC JANGO FETT AND GET OUT. ON MY MARK..." **he might not be able to save Jango... but he owes him this. It's an eye for an eye, and Jango gave a _shab_ about him when he needed it... so now if Klavier dies, he dies proud.

"**GO, GO, GO!"**

And the Battle of Geonosis began in the blink of an eye. Over six-hundred men in black and red armour dropping in on jet packs was the most intimidating show of force the Separatists had ever seen. Fifty-five Prime Rangers in various armour permutations and colour armour were amongst them. Power Squad in-full forming up behind him, and Ciov and Remm clearing a path through the droids on the ground. Jango fell from his shaken, on one knee, holding his chest position to a crumpled figure on the ground. Then Klavier saw Boba run in from the shadows of a hallway of the arena. Klavier just then realized that other clones were being dropped off, to evac the Jedi, and gunships were making strafing runs. It was now or never, these distractions would be here only so long. He hit the ground running, synchronized with Power Squad, and let go of his M5 to allow it's sling to keep it on him. He reached for his Darksaber- knowing there were Jedi nearby, he did not care. Jango mattered more than his life. He ignited it and held it in his right hand as he moved through the right flank if battle droids, leaving Gamma to deal with the nearby left flank. Boba reached Jango before Klavier was halfway there. A clone approached Boba, one of the black op commandos. His armour was heavy trooper armour with green markings, with a Mythosaur on the left shoulder. Klavier recognized it as Captain Aliik. Aliik meant symbol on armour in _Mando'a_. Aliik escorted Boba away back into the tunnels after giving a nod to Klavier. He carried the kid away while firing his WESTAR 34 pistol in his free hand, prioritizing targets and singeing a hole in every unlucky said one of them. Klavier ran, he ran out of fear, not for him, for Jango. He had helped Klavier out a world of _shab_, and now Klavier must do it for him. Battle droids began marking out of the arena and past clone troopers, who were surprised to see a protocol droids head on a battle droid body. He heard a trooper laugh in between bursts of his blaster, "HA! There's the other half of 'em. Poor barve." Under regular circumstances, Klavier still wouldn't have looked.

He could make out Jango easily now. He was getting closer and closer. Finally, the seemingly endless run ended. He reached Jango, and heard him say something, through a bloodied throat, raspily. Klavier couldn't make it out. "Jango! It's me, Klavier! I've got troops securing Boba! Now you need to come with me! Let me help you!"  
Jango looked up at him. He paused, thought and spoke. "Alpha... What is...?"  
Klavier would kill Alpha later. "_Gar shuk meh kyray, vod_." It was Mandalorian for, _You're no use to me dead, buddy_. Klavier slung Jango across his shoulder and turned to run for the gunship, just in time for it to burst into flames, and destroy the stupid battle droids shooting at it. It landed with a thud, and a droid with yellow markings on the back of his head climbed on, and shot clone pilot Rell in the head, while he was incapacitated. Outraged, Klavier drew one of his WESTAR 35 blaster pistols and shot the _spaaka_ droids head clean off and fifty feet from its body. "**COWARD! HUT'UNN!**" he shouted at the droid. "Power squad, get to Clone Sergeant Aliik's position in the tunnels. Ciov, take Jango with them. Remm, cover me with your M5 while I get Rells' Strill tags." Strill tags were the way of identifying Mandalorian soldiers. They hung on a chain around the wearers neck, and had their ID on it. Some men tucked them in their boots, in case their head was blown off.

Remm held the blaster ready. "But sir-" But Klavier force-dashed his way through the droids. "Blast it." He fired at the droids around him first, then found a rock for cover and covered him with the M5. Klavier was taking off Rells' helmet now, and tearing off the tags. He says something, Remm can't make it out, but it looks like "_sorry_" to him. Klavier makes a mad dash back. He looks at Remm.  
"Let's go, Remm!" He said, ushering Remm to follow him. They fought their way to the tunnel doorway, where Klavier stood at until all fifty-five Prime Rangers and all of Styx's surviving and his commandos had entered. Then clone commando Gregor sealed the door with the help or Astro and Styx. There were over five-hundred and eighty-five men in there. Eleven confirmed casualties with proof of death- eyewitness and Strill tags. Klavier had rendezvoused with Styx and the rest of Power squad, and were now heading towards the middle of the tunnel, because that's where Jango is. Ciov and Remm were in there too, Ciov had taken a bolt to the thigh while making it to the tunnel entrance. Both ends of the tunnel had heavy defensive outposts set up. They would be here for a while. "Doc, where is he?"  
The clone was named Doc. He was one of the Prime Rangers, and him and Sage were the best medics of all Klavier had trained. "Whoa, whoa, whoa- Sir - take it easy." said Doc. This was the best thing about living with the clones. They treated you as equals. "He'll... live."  
"Then why the pause, Doc?"  
"Because he almost died, Sir, of blood loss. He'll be fine though. The Geonosians have this weird food they call Nuri- it's like water, but thicker and more viscous. It's got crazy healing properties among humans. And no, Sir, we tested it and it's not just a placebo effect. Jango will be back in action, with the help of Nuri, in a few months."  
"A few months?" Said Klavier. "That's a long time for a Bounty Hunter."  
"And he has Separatist information. Count Dooku will certainly want him dead, if he switches sides. If not, the republic will want him dead."  
"He's a bounty hunter, Doc, he has no side."  
"Still, it doesn't change what the _spaaka_ Jedi will think, nor the _shabla _Sith."  
"True. I guess we'll have to send him to Mandalore."  
"Does he have anyone left there, Sir?"  
"No. Well... I know a certain fellow _Cuy'val Dar_ that might be of service. Yes, I know exactly what I'll do. Where is Enalt? Is he wearing his _beskar'gam_?"  
Doc shrugged. "Uh, Enalt? ... Tell you what. He's probably posted up with Seven at the end of the tunnel." Seven was the seventh successful Prime Ranger, hence the name. He used a gun that Klavier had to get custom made- no there like it in the galaxy. It had the stock of an EE-3 carbine on a DC-17s commando rifle body with an enlarged box magazine on the left of the gun, which meant there was more weight on one side, so Klavier added another layer of metal on one side to make it easier to shoot. It had a foldable bipod and a 2.1x scope. It was a weapon that meant _covering fire_, so Seven called it the _MK I Spray_. It was a distant relative of a light repeating blaster. _Just ...more death _as Seven put it.  
"West end?" Klavier enquired.  
"_Lek_." Replied Doc. It was Mandalorian- Mando'a - for _Yeah_.  
Klavier turned to Power squad. "Alright, Power Squad, go help around the tunnel. This is camp for a while. Except Styx. Styx, you're with me, let's go."  
Styx and Klavier made their way towards the West end.  
Klavier was the one to break the silence. "Styx, casualty report."  
"It was decent, Sir. Our boys did well. The Galactic Rangers lost eleven. Three Commandos unaccounted for. And how many of these super-ARCs did you have, Sir? We have fifty-four of them."  
"Fifty-_four_? You're sure?"  
"_Lek_, Sir. One such ARC named Krayt reported one called Spite missing."  
"_Spite_? Really." Klavier was genuinely shocked. "Spite was one of my best. He was a sniper. I'll lead a search party. Any other MIAs?"  
Klavier whirled around with WESTAR 35 drawn to face a clone commando in digital camo armour, with yellow markings and a few stitch marks burnt into his helmet. It was Gregor.  
"Yes, there is, Sir. Three quarters of Boomer squad. I'm all that's left of my four commandos." Gregor had a well kept beard. It was often how Klavier told him apart from Tango, they both had similar armour sets. "I was with Click, Stalker and Veztro. They all want missing, under my command. And I am coming with you."  
Klavier pondered Gregor for a moment. "Gregor, did you do something wrong? You seem to want to make amends... You alright, son?"  
"I'm more than ready, Sir. When do we depart?"  
"Soon. But we need to find a way out of this tunnel. We can't open one side or the other, it'll let the Seps in. But then again, they might have moved on by now. Alright. We'll bank on it. Let's go assemble a squad. Actually, no, I need to stay on track. First we need a way off this rock. Then we get to the rescue party. This won't take long."  
"Sir, I'll be in the Medbay."  
"Alright then. Tell Doc and Sage they're doing well, okay?"  
Klavier turned to Styx. He was proud of him. A great man in his armour, leading his troops exceptionally.  
"So, Styx, eleven confirmed casualties? Eleven Strill tags?"  
"_Lek_, Sir. Eleven sets of tags. What's the plan for Enalt?"  
"We need to do some re-arranging of the team at the West end. Call for Marine Rangers at the West end for guard duty."  
"_Lek_, Sir." Styx switched to helmet comm. "This is Commander Styx to Marine Rangers on the West end of the tunnel, we are opening the seal on the tunnel for a search party to go through, and we might need covering fire. Head to the West end Outpost." Immediately troops began to shuffle towards the West end Seal.  
"You know, Styx," Said Klavier. "I never said we were opening it now."  
Styx smirked behind his helmet. "You didn't have to, Sir."  
They reached the Outpost and pushed their way through the Marine Rangers.  
"Enalt?! Seven?! Report!" Klavier called. Two Prime Rangers stepped forward. One wore ARC trooper armour, with sky blue markings. The other wore _beskar'gam_ in red and yellow. This was Enalt. "Sir. You want me and Seven for something?"  
"_Lek_, Enalt. I need you two, Ciov, and Aliik to get us a transport to haul Jango off world. You're the best hijacker, Enalt, and Seven is the best pilot of the Prime Rangers. Assemble your men and wait for my word, here."  
Enalt digested it and replied, "Yessir."  
Now Klavier had to sort out the squad he would lead for Search and Rescue. He was an excellent leader, but his head was exploding now. "Alright, Styx, who am I talking with me for the Search and Rescue again? Gregor and... Power Squad?"  
"You didn't say, Sir. But I'd advise going with Gregor and two members of Power Squad. I'd personally like you to take me and Rivet, because we'd like to know more about these Super ARCs, Sir." Styx said.  
"If you don't mind."  
"Mind? Of course not, son. You and Rivet and me and Gregor. Alright. Oh, wait, we need Krayt."  
"That's right, Sir. I forgot. Is he a Super ARC, Sir?"  
"_Lek_, Styx. They are Prime Rangers. I'll tell the rest when we're out there."  
"Yessir."  
They made their way down to the medbay. Gregor was cleaning out his DC-17 Interchangeable Weapon System. He watched them approach through the corner of his eye.  
"Sir..." He paused and put his DC back together in half a second. "_Oya_!"  
"_Pare sol, ner vod_."  
"_Lek, _Sir."  
Klavier moved over to Doc. " Can I see Jango?"  
Doc nodded. "Yessir, he should be awake now."  
Klavier smiled. "Said every surgeon every, eh, _ner vod_?"  
Sage's helmet poked out from behind a wall- "He just can't help but to do everything by the book, Sir." He said, winking.  
Doc looked Sage's way to retaliate, but Sage disappeared behind the wall again. He could be heard laughing while getting farther and farther away. "He's losing his _shab_. Crazy bastard know how to tick me off."

Klavier had switched off his helmet microphone long ago. He roared with laughter, looking like a terrific mime, holding his sides while he tried to balance himself from falling over. He searched for the energy to switch back on the microphone. Then suddenly a shout erupted from one of the clones screaming- "**GEONOSIANS!" **And blaster bolts being fired.


	5. Chapter 4: Behold a Pale Horse

chapter 4

behold a pale horse

As Klavier Fett kicked into instincts, he saw a clone in ARC armour fly past him. He overtook the ARC and drew his _beskan_, as he knew he could slice through the Geonosians with it. The medbay was fighting back, with Klavier up front, shots deflecting off of his _beskar'gam_ left, right and centre. Amidst the chaos, he realized that the aura emanating from the fallen clones was... Well, it was there. They were alive. Which could only mean one thing... He turned to a clone near him.  
"Where's Jango Fett?" he said. The clone was puzzled behind his helmet.  
"They took him, Sir! They've got to be Seps! These blasters are on stun!"  
"I'm calling for assistance, hold the line!"  
"Yessir!"

He jumped over the table, and took cover behind it, then signalled three Prime Rangers wearing _beskar _to move up. Stun wouldn't do anything at all to _beskar_. Neither would Kill either. He opened his comlink. "**This is Mandalorian General Klavier Fett asking all free Marine Rangers and Prime Rangers to get down to the Medbay. There has been a Geonosian breach**."  
The other end was static. Gregor pushed past the three rangers and fired an anti-armour round from his DC before changing it to a Assault Rifle. The DC-17 Interchangeable Weapons System was a Commandos best friend. "Come at me you _spaaka_ bugs!" He roared as he charged.  
Power Squad in full came through with guns blazing. Since the commandos chose their own weapons, or sometimes made them, there was yellow, red, blue and green blaster bolts flying. Tango's shotgun was a beautiful weapon to kill bugs with. Those things sprayed everywhere. Just then, a bowcaster bolt flew straight and true through three Geonosian skulls. They kept coming but the orange bowcaster bolts were flying through and murdering countless Geonosians just as they rounded the corners. Yes, thanks to this bowcaster operator, they had them pinned. Klavier looked behind him. And he was confused. It was not one of his boys. It was a clone wearing the same Recon style helmet as Klavier's boys, slightly different amour style and had no shikoroc. It was standard white with blue markings and vibrosword gauntlets. It was one of Iro's clones. The clone assassins of the 43rd Covert Ops Assassin legion. But this clone wore a pauldron and kama, indicating leadership... So, in theory, it could be...  
"Sir, _it's Kilo_. I've come to save your _shebs_."  
"Kilo! Where are your boys?"  
"Coming up behind the Geonosians, right about..." Bug screams could be heard. "Now."  
"Is the tunnel clear now then?"  
"You doubt my training with Iro, Sir? Ha, I snuck past your top-secret ARC project clones and the old lads. Styx saw me though."  
"You came through where we were shooting?! _What_?"  
"I knew about the Prime Rangers when I saw seven standard years old."  
"I remember having to buy you a _boltar_ knife to keep that one a secret. Is that it, on your shoulder?"  
"Yes, Sir. You gave it to all the boys the week after, of course. I said I lost mine and got a spare, remember?" He indicated to the same kind of knife, a _boltar_, right below the first one. He laughed.  
"We-" he cleared his throat, composing himself. "We have Jango. My best medics are bringing him in now."  
"Is he standing?"  
"_Lek, ner vod_. He was fighting them off with your old INX-78 when we found him."  
"_Shab_, you can't keep a _Mando'ade_ down. Now, we have problem, Kilo. Comms are blocked."  
"_Are _they?" Kilo smirked.  
It was Klavier's turn to laugh now. "Hahahaha, sly barve you are, Kilo. It's good to see you again you crazy bastard." He opened his comlink. "This is Mandalorian General Klavier Fett calling medics that are not busy elsewhere to the medbay, we have multiple stun victims." He switched to helmet only comms. "Styx, I want you to assemble the Search and Rescue Squad. Take Gregor, Remm and I'll find Krayt. Wait by the West entrance and brief the squad that'll be getting us off this rock. Send all available Power Squad to the Medbay for guard."  
"_Lek, _Sir. I-" Styx was interrupted.  
"I know what you did Styx. You fought here until you saw Kilo coming, then, since you knew the situation was stable, you evacuated to Medbay. It wasn't cowardly and wouldn't have been even if you did it sooner. I'm proud of you. I choose a good man for my Commander. Thank you."  
"You amaze me every time, Sir. It's like your wired into my head." Then the line shut down. _You've done well, Styx _Klavier thought. He opened his comlink again.  
"Prime Ranger Krayt, report to Klavier Fett with full kit. It involves a missing clone."

It took three full hours to get everything under control. The Geonosian attack was subdued. Then Gregor had to be fetched, again, to collapse the tunnels they came in through. Iro Illult went with the Hijack team, taking some of his assassin clones and Kilo with him. It was a large force for a simple hijack. But then, the rogue Mandalorians were hijacking a republic gunship. It was kind of an awkward situation. Not everyone could go on it, just the wounded, to Mandalore. Klavier was pulling those that were wounded to Evaar'la Naritir. Mij Gilamar would have to fix them. He was... Hopefully still on Mandalore. He'd have to think about that later. He was out on search and rescue with Styx, Krayt, Remm and Gregor. They walked on in a single-file line while conversing.  
"Krayt," Klavier said slowly, "Where did you lose Spite?"  
Krayt had black _beskar'gam_ with fine orange detailing, giving it a scaled dragon type of look. It also helped for low-light stealth missions. "Sir, we were ground recon. Him and I were, as you know, Squad Headhunter Two-Four, designation Heretic-Seven. We were working in tandem with Heretic-Nine. Me and Spite came in from the West end of the arena."  
"Right." Interrupted Klavier. "Explains why I didn't see you coming in at the East end tunnel. You never got to the arena- just its tunnels."  
"Right," continued Krayt, "So we lost contact with Heretic-Nine, who were to come in from the arena's West end, at the point designated Aura."  
"Aura Point. That's when communiqué ended?"  
"_Lek, ner vod_. So me and Spite go right in to find them, but there is _nothing _there. Except- and it's _varping_ weird now- there is a _buy'ce _on a stake. A clone ARC helmet."  
"But Heretic-Nine was made up of Grinch and Bolo... They both wore _beskar_. And all _my _ARCs are accounted for, except for Spite. Even Grinch and Bolo are back at the tunnels."  
"Exactly, sir. What is going on?"  
Klavier put his hand on Krayt's shoulder. That's when he remember. He turned back the time in his head and thought about earlier that day. When he reached Jango, he just said, "Alpha... What is...?"  
"I think I know who you're missing ARC is."  
Styx turned back and looked at Klavier. "Alpha? Really? But Jango said his ARCs weren't field-ready yet."  
Klavier smiled. "I'm sure he said a lot of things, but they ain't all true. Classic Jango."  
"I'm lost in the _wherda_ here." Krayt stated.  
"Jango's Alpha ARC, ... Alpha, was mentioned to me by Jango today. He expressed concern for him. So it could have been his helmet..." Klavier sighed. "ARC white with red markings?"  
Klavier stopped and turned to face Krayt, who nodded damningly. Gregor spoke up, "Sir, are you alright?"  
"Me? I'm fine!"  
Styx stepped in. "Alright lads, he's the General, it's our job to worry and his job to shrug it off, let's get a move on." He could rely on Styx when he was not able. They got up and began walking. Klavier had been asked by Enalt to swap weapons with him. He had the Verpine Shattergun Sniper Rifle belonging to Spite. It was a sign of good luck. Klavier said, "I'll give this to Spite." And he meant it. It was his way of saying "He can't be dead...".  
"_Shab, _I just have to get one of these for myself. Beautiful weapon tech. I mean, it's a _rail gun_. A ballistic slug projected by... Something... And there's electromagnetic in there somewhere. Ah, pristine beauty."  
Remm shrugged his own Shattergun. "They perform as good as they look, Sir. I killed thirteen Geonosians long range and nine close range today."  
Klavier turned his head. "_Nerfshab. _I'm calling your bluff. What's that, twenty-two? I'll call your bluff anyday."  
"That you would, Sir."  
Gregor swapped his DC-17 ICS to Anti-armour mode, and then back to Assault Rifle mode again. "I'm indecisive. DC-17 gets any job done."  
Klavier laughed. "So it does. But the Seps can access that kind of Tech too."  
Gregor instantly found the flaw in Klavier's logic he looked for in their friendly arguments. "Maybe, Sir, they do. But the Seps can get their hands on a Verpine Shattergun just as easy."  
Klavier kept walking. "Correct."  
Gregor was puzzled. "What? Er- I mean, no arguments? I _won_?"  
Klavier laughed again. "Ha! No. Sorry, Gregor, better luck next time. You see, the Seps sure _can_ get Verpine technology, any of it for the right price."  
Styx caught on. "Ah, yes, of course! I see where you're going."  
Krayt chimed in too, "Haha, good old Bossman!"  
Klavier smiled. "But, Gregor, it's not like they _will _equip their assassin droids with the same tech as us. It'll be a sniper-prowess stalemate. No, they'll hunt for better guns than the Shattergun. And they won't find one. You see, we've won the Sniper Rifle arms race."  
Gregor felt crushed but laughed anyway. "Hahahaha! You got me again, Sir. I'm learning though."  
"I hope you're taking notes."  
"Mental notes count, right?"  
"Heh. I guess." Klavier took off his helmet and reached for his canteen. He took a slug and passed it to the man behind him. Even his boys saw his face extremely rarely. He was a shade paler of skin than most, due to having his armour on all the time. He had loose, long blond hair and a handsome face. The Prime Rangers shared his looks, too. His hair wavered in the wind. He caught some sand in his eyes, and replaced his helmet. "Sandstorm's brewing up." It suddenly hit in full, hard. "Ah, there's no feeling like a _buy'ce _ on your head, waiting for battle."  
Krayt slapped the charge on his SubMachine Gun. "Put some gas in spout, lads. That's the Bossman's way of saying: Lock and load, we're gonna get action up ahead."  
"Nice observation, Krayt. You'd think this wasn't our first time working together on a real operation."  
"Maybe. But I hear bugs. You might want to get out that ballistic pistol you carry..."  
"Oh, the Forty-Seven?"  
"That's the one."  
Klavier had a ballistic .47 Calibre revolver ready, all the time. It could punch through any armour up to thirty meters. He kept the long barrel of it on his left side, on his belt, and had the rest of it behind his back. He could simply snap it on and fire. He had modified his holster to accommodate the 'slugthrower' pistol, also. And considering he gave Boba Fett one of his WESTAR 35s, he had an empty holster... "Good thinking, Krayt." He clicked the barrel on and put it in his right-hand holster.  
"I just like it when it blows their head _clean_ off."  
"We are one of the same, then."  
Styx walked over and gave Klavier his canteen back. His helmet marked multiple life-forms headed their way. "Bugs, on the left. Looks like a patrol maybe? Four... No, five of 'em."  
A blaster bolt came through and hit Krayt in the arm. "Ah, _shab_! ON THE RIGHT, FIRE!"  
Klavier reached for the .47, glanced at three Geonosians and shot all three of them. Krayt turned around one hundred and eighty degrees and sprayed his SubMachine Gun with his good arm. Klavier whirled around and fired a few times too. Then Gregor turned around and used his DC-17 to shoot an anti-armour round at the five Geonosians in their left. The grenade detonated on impact, and they were clear. Remm looked at Krayt. "Krayt, what's you status, _ner vod_?"  
"High intensity blaster bolt. Some kind of armour piercing shot. _Shab_, almost went through _beskar_!"  
"_Spaaka _Geonosians. You good to carry on?"  
Klavier appeared out of the sandstorm, holding a geonosian by its neck. "This _shab_-faced _shebse _hole is going to tell us where Spite is." He looked at Krayt. "You alright, son?"  
"I'm green, Sir."  
"Alright. Now I don't believe you got to finish your story before." He returned gaze to the geonosian. "Please, tell us where our missing troopers are. Two look like that one." He indicated to Gregor, in commando gear. "And another one looks like him." He pointed at Remm, who was in ARC armour." He took his .47 and put it up to the Geonosians chin.  
He clicked and cricked helplessly. "Crakal krika lakum!"  
Klavier looked over at Styx. "_Crakal krika lakum_? Anyone get that? No? Styx, patch it through the datapad on your wrist."  
He tapped it in. "He says... In the war man machine. _War man machine_? What the _shab_?"  
Klavier pondered it. "The _droid _factory?"  
Krayt rubbed his arm through _beskar_. "Ah, of course! It must be the literal translation."  
"Good thinking, Sir." Said Gregor, shoving a new charge pack into his DC-17.  
The geonosian clicked again. "Charko halan rakin!"  
Klavier looked at him again. "What did he say Styx?"  
"He is sorry for killing your clones. He wants to live."  
"He wants to _live_? The amount of _shebse _I could give could be measured on a non-existent ruler."  
Klavier threw his WESTAR 35 out, and then threw the geonosian out beside it. He put his .47 back in its holster and motioned for him to pick up the pistol. The geonosian did so, but kept it by his side. Klavier put his hand very near his long-barrel .47 revolver, but didn't touch it. The geonosian raised his pistol. Klavier reached for his .47 and lifted it out of its holster and shot. Even though the geonosian had drawn first, Klavier's skill in pistol duels triumphed. The solid slug burst the creatures head open, and it sprayed on Klavier's armour.  
Styx was confused. "Sir... Why did you give him a chance?"  
Klavier looked at the revolver. "Everyone deserves a second chance. I didn't know if I had fired five or six rounds." He popped the chamber out from the body of the gun. "That was his best chance. He knew that if he tried to shoot one of you, he'd have no chance. He wanted a chance." He took six rounds off of the twelve rounds secured on his gauntlet, and began loading them into the six-shooter. "He took his chance. His second chance- his last chance."  
The silence was deafening. If he had already earned their infinite respect, then it was doubled now. He was truly an honorable mercenary. Even though Klavier could have easily killed him, he wouldn't taint his name as an honorable mercenary and have it said he left him with nothing. Klavier retrieved his WESTAR 35. "Let's move. We have to get to the droid factory."

So the clones dragged themselves for another kilometre, across the barren desert wasteland of Geonosis. They passed by skeletons of animals, the skeletal remains of a Mandalorian in black _beskar'gam_, like a low-tech version of Klavier armour. He wore a journeyman protector sigil on each he shoulder, which was curious, as that was not of Mandalorian origin. They each took a piece of his armour, Klavier taking his knee guards, the clones taking gloves, gauntlets and shoulder plates. Klavier said nothing when they got to him. Just to remember him. The droid factory was up ahead, now visible through thermal-vision. The sandstorm raged. Klavier held up one fist, signalling all behind him to stop. "It's up ahead, the droid factory. It's so far out that I doubt it'll be protected. We go in, get our boys, get out. No heroics. Especially you, Krayt. I know you take being a leader just as seriously as I do."  
"Yessir. Let's put some gas in the clip and some up the spout lads, we're going in."  
Blaster charge's could be heard. Klavier spun the cylinder of his .47. "Right. Now remember- the only thing a droid sees is code. Know what that means? A droid _can't not_ see through thermal. So activate your thermal disruptors. It'll make the droids go crazy, so watch out for erratic behaviour. We won't be able to predict the clinkers." he thought about how little they knew about the security on the factory. "_Shab_, I hate stealth, but we don't know how many clankers there are here. Watch for patrols. Blades until we go loud, people." _Beskans _were unsheathed.  
He holstered the slugthrower revolver. He held the _beskan _in one hand and the darksaber in the other. He chose not to ignite it, as it would create a low hum. Low, but audible all the same, which was a chance he couldn't take. So shall be swung in silence.  
The factory was eerie silent, with some mechanical whirrs and whizzes. You knew droids were being built, right behind your back, but you couldn't do anything about it. No, not yet. A droid patrol was walking in the general direction of the clones and Klavier. Klavier sprang from behind the wall, decapitating two droids before slicing the last one after landing. "Dead. Let's move up, lads." They hastily and quietly moved from shadow to shrouded areas, balancing risks with keeping safe, as they valued nothing more than killing a droid. This was fun for them. Minus the stealth part, of course. Klavier spliced through the door and they were in. It actually went pretty well up to this point. Until he was face to face with a super battle droid. "It's the Mandalorian, with the prisoners," the droid said. Klavier realised that he was surrounded and outnumbered by battle droids that were being aided by a Separatist Mandalorian. _It's him or my boys, whoever he is, _he thought. He would probably have to kill him, anyway. "Yes," Klavier stuttered. "I need an escort to the detention centre, please." The super battle droid stayed stationary.  
"Do you not process sarcasm? We were programmed that. You have no prisoners. Are you being sarcastic also?"  
Of course! The thermal disruptors! They couldn't see the clones! "I'd like to see the captured enemy soldier. Escort me to him."  
"Roger." He turned, and began walking. Klavier and the clones followed closely behind. There was bastard _Mando'ade_ here. Klavier didn't like killing other Mandalorians. They were all his family, he believed. But he would kill a crazy family member to allow a sane one to survive.  
The droid guided them to two heavily beaten ARC troopers, strapped to chairs. "Thank you, clinker." He extended a knife handle from his gauntlet, which popped up, and he grabbed it, releasing a long thin knife. It took half a second for the process to begin and the same to end. Of course, the process ended with a long think knife getting shoved into the droids circuits in its soft armour. The droid fell in a heap.  
Styx began to untie the clones. "Nice tool, Sir. A recent installation, I trust?"  
"Trust as you want, Styx, these clones are priority. Let's get 'em out." They were gagged, but one was dead. Their armours were near identical. White ARC standard with red striping to indicate the position of Captain, but the one with a helmet was Spite. He had Mythosaur on his chest plates. The other was Alpha, Jango Fett's clone ARC trooper... Number Seventeen. Klavier bent his knees down beside him, staring into the unseeing, glazed, uninitiated eyes of the deceased ARC commando. He lifted up the ARCs head, and found a slugthrower wound. Now if Klavier wasn't such an expert on slugthrowers, he wouldn't be able to instantly tell that it was .22 calibre slug that shredded Alpha's brains. "A point-twenty-two calibre bullet pierced his head."

Styx looked across. "So he _did _have his helmet on when shot?"  
Klavier let go of the Commando's chin and the frail head dropped again. "No. Well, maybe. But there is _no_ exit wound. Twenty-two are known for their brutality when it comes to head injuries. You see, the bullet has enough velocity to enter the skull-"  
"But," continued Remm, "There is not enough velocity to leave the skull. I get it."  
"Yeah." Said Klavier." So the bullet bounces around the skull shredding the brain to pieces. Grizzly stuff. This _hut'uun _was one clever, sick, bastard." He sighed. "Remm, sling Spite over your shoulder, we're getting the _shab_ out of here." He looked once more into the soulless eyes of the deceased clone trooper. "Now I don't know if Jango was worried about you, or wanted to kill you." The pale eyes stared back, as if with some new found integrity only the dead were capable of accumulating. "But either way, you're dead now. I don't know how you ended up here. But I sure as _shab _am not waiting to find out. I can't give you a burial, nor can I say: _Goodbye ARC trooper of the Republic_. Nor can I say, _Goodbye, fellow Mandalorian_. You might not deserve it. We don't know. No, there ain't a lot I can do. Except lead in your memory. I can stop men from turning to monsters and killing their brothers, and I can sure as hell show them how to survive better than Jango seems to have taught you. What I now am faced with is how to say _goodbye_. I guess this will have to do. _Goodbye, Alpha_." He ripped the holotags from his neck, and stood up. Krayt looked across.  
"Well said, Sir. _Goodbye, Alpha._"  
"_Goodbye, Alpha_." Said Styx, Gregor and Remm in unison.  
"Alright," Said Klavier, "Let's pack it up and get the _spaak_ out. Remm, stay in the middle. Gregor get the flank. Krayt and me up front, Styx watch the sides. Thermal scramblers on."  
They crept down the hallways, passing by many machines constructing droids and blasters. Gregor placed the detonation charges. It hit Klavier then.  
"It's a bit... _small_ for a droid factory, don't you think, lads?"

Styx checked his power pack. "Let's pretend that we didn't spring the trap until we know we have for _sure_, right, Sir?"  
"Agreed. Eyes open, men."  
They carried on, through the noisy factory, blades out. They took out a few droids on the way. All was quiet. The silence was deafening, something was wrong. But there were no tunnels- no tanks, no other way to get out other than the front door. Klavier didn't like these missions at all. They were all over the place, enemy engagement here, prisoner here, enemy engagement there, so on, so on.  
It came without warning. Klavier heard the roll of the grenade, and threw himself on it without a second thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Oya Manda

A bright light erupted from the under Klavier Fett. "Flash bang! It's an ambush!" He rolled over and picked up his helmet. He fixed it back into place and became a sole entity built for the sole purpose of to destroy the unseen enemy. "**COWARDS! SHOW YOURSELVES!**"  
A blaster bolt came through and hit Styx through the thigh, passing through his leg.  
"_Aargh! _Hit!"  
He did not fall. He stayed, and shot, and fired, like he had been taught. But nothing was there. Then, suddenly, there was silence. Klavier took the opportunity: "**ALRIGHT LADS! GET READY FOR IT! FORM A CIRCLE! PUT SPITE DOWN IN THE MIDDLE! BLASTERS!" **Everyone sheathed and reached for blasters. Styx slung his DC-15A over his shoulder, and took out a WESTAR 35. Klavier took the long barrel on his .47. He heard a DC anti-armour charge get equipped, and Krayt's Centurion rifle's charge. Spite woke up. He was _totally _unarmed and would not survive. Klavier had no time to think.  
"Cover me!" He ran over to Spite, in the middle. "Spite, Spite, it's me, Fett!"  
"Ugh... Sir, I... they-"  
"No time! Use this. You're a crack shot." He returned the ARC his Shattergun. Klavier scrambled back to his position. The room they were in had five hallways, shrouded in darkness. Klavier had to make a bank decision he _knew_ he would regret, but had no choice.  
"_Haar'chak_!" He cursed, "On me! Run for it, no heroics! Gregor, fire with the anti-armour when I say so!"  
"Yessir!"  
And so he chose a hallway at random. He had only his intuition. He followed it up to this point in his life. He would do so now. He ran for what seemed like years. His surroundings blurred around him. He was panicking. A wall approached- the Seps thought they caught them at a trap, a dead end. Oh, how they have failed. "**FIRE**!" Yelled Klavier, and Gregor blaster some danger-close through the solid durasteel, into the open. And instead of a Separatist armada to greet them, was about forty battle droids. He could hear marching behind them. Now the droids were ordering them to comply. _No_. _No, it doesn't end this way! NO!_

Klavier Fett drew his Darksaber. He sprang forward, aided by the force, into the midst of the droids. The clones began firing, but knew it would not be enough. It seemed as though Klavier Fett was doomed. It was his end. But what did he want them to do? Leave? Live life as dishonorable cowards? No. He Didn't. He had no plan. But he didn't need one.

Laser fire blaster from above. Krayt looked from his Centurion's scope. "Oho, the cavalry's arrived! It's the gunships!" The droids were, in Mando'a terms, dead. The two Republic Gunships had been the end of them. A third flew by and dropped a four-legged vehicle by them even .Now that their numbers were equal and they were facing _Mandalorians, _now they were done for. Death rocketed and rained from above. The gunship blasted away the outer droid ranks, leaving Fett to kill off the inner ones. It wasn't like they could do much to _beskar_. Now the odds were in the Republics favour. Klavier took his beskad in his other hand, and created more and more spare parts and shrapnel as he went. There were no more than three battle droids now. He lifted the six-shooter... and fired three times. "Area clear. Good work marines." He flicked to all comms. "**_OYA MANDA!_**"

The replies came: "**_OYA MANDA!_**"

The gunships came down beside the rescue party. Styx could see Klavier taking off his helmet and running a gloved hand through his hair. He walked over to the nearest gunship and beckoned for the pilot to get out. Once out, Klavier took off his right glove and shook hands with the pilot. He did the same with the next gunship pilot. Klavier began walking towards the Marines and Rangers. He replaced his helmet, and as he did, he felt a sharp jolt of pain, but thought it was just a shudder of adrenaline. How wrong he was.  
"_Oya! Nothing _like a good fight." He returned his _Boltar_ to its sheath with a soft magnetic _hiss_ of the sheath. "Now, these lad's here are about to drop us back at the arena. I think it's a bit more homely now. It's been two days since we were last there." Klavier had. this terrible feeling. As if his gut was leaking. He almost...  
Styx looked at him. "Sir... You're... _Oh, shab_."

Krayt looked up from his Centurion. He began running straight to the gunship. Klavier could hear him calling, "**DOC! DOC! IS DOC HERE? DOC, DOC, C'MERE NOW! THE GENERAL'S IN TROUBLE!"**

Klavier turned to face Styx. "Styx... " Everything was growing distant. "I'm..." He looked down, to see a hole in his _beskar_, with led, dribbly liquid flowing slowly from his chest plate. "_Varped._" He ripped of his chest plate, revealing a small ballistic slug wound. He looked at Styx, wide-eyed behind his helmet, then collapsed.

He woke up, still fully armoured. He'd only been out for about a minute. He stood up. "Are all the boys okay?"

Styx rounded on Klavier, and was inspecting his back. He ripped off Klavier's back plate. "It's through and through, Sir. You'll be fine soon."

Klavier fell to a crouched position. He had one hand keeping him from falling to the ground, his other covering the exit wound on his chest. "_Spaak_! It's ballistic, is it?" Styx looked more closely.

"Sir, shouldn't we get you to the gunship?"

Klavier strapped his plates back on. "No. No, I'm alright. It was a thin bullet from a highly accurate precision rifle. Too small to be Shattergun. No, I'm not supposed to die. They don't want me dead, yet. I'm searching for the right words to describe this _mir'sheb_. No, dishonorable bastard just about does it." That was when it clicked. That was when. Some distant wire lit in his brain and the fuse blew, and the thought rolled through. He reviewed everything he knew since this battle started and came to one conclusion. "**SHAB! **Styx, I-" He coughed and spluttered, and took his helmet off and spat blood.

"Sir, you really shouldn't-"  
"No. Listen: What made me go crazy when the gunships stormed in at the Arena?"  
"Well... I could venture a guess it was... No! It was _definitely_ seeing Jango wounded and incapable of fighting."  
"Correct! So... Who else was in the Arena that Jango- and I- _hated_?"  
"Right... uh, the Jedi of course!"  
"Right again! Now that would make Jango just _boil_. So... That means the bullet that hit Jango collided with him when?"  
"When he was in that crazy fighting trance only us Manado's can do? Yeah, then."  
"Bloodwrath. Sure as _shab_. You see it? I was hit while in bloodwrath also! Is it _really _a coincidence?"  
"..." Styx seemed as if he couldn't join the dots. He reached for his helmet, and took it off. His mouth as wide open. "Sir? You don't mean that..."  
"I do. They are attacking the Fetts. Not killing... but attacking. I don't know if Bob'ika could take a slug... Alright. Well we've got to warn them! Helmets on, _oya, _c'mon!" Klavier broke into sprint with Styx and the other clones he came with made for the gunship behind him. They boarded with due haste, the hatches closed and they were off to the Arena.  
Klavier tapped a few buttons on his datapad.  
And somewhere, deep in the Separatist droid factory, an explosive charge beeped. And very, very close by, a droid said...  
"Uh-oh.."

Aliik was cleaning his WESTAR 35. A small, jagged blaster pistol with a thin bolt. He usually used two of them in fights. Aliik could go "commando", as the lads called it, by using both pistols and firing simultaneously, but he rather to be accurate and use one when reloading the other. He could reload just about any light weapon with one hand. He was partial to the DC-19 Stealth rifle for covert operations.  
"Captain Aliik, this is Klavier Fett." It was through his helmet's comlink. He touched a button on his helmet.

"Receiving, Sir."  
"Aliik, I have orders for you." There was a pause, and then rumbling- like a big explosion. Just watch Boba, son. I'll be there soon."  
"Understood, Sir." He tossed a pistol to Boba Fett. "Boba, can you shoot, _ner vod_?" Boba picked up the pistol and aimed it at a jug on a shelf. He shot and completely missed. Aliik laughed heartily. "Ha! Boba, More like this." He snapped the pistol back together in quick, clean, smooth movements, held the pistol at belt-level and fired. The jug spun as he whirled the weapon, blew the smoke away from the barrel on the 35 and holstered the blaster, then it shattered. Boba looked up at him, wide-eyed and with newfound respect for the Sergeant. The pistol was not the signature weapon he was known in the Marine ranks for using in battle. On a field training session on Mandalore he was in a battalion of a few Marines and a commando named Snake. Snake was the black op squad leader, and was viscously torn apart by Death Watch soldiers. Aliik found an ancient Mandalorian battleaxe, a _koroff_, and killed all men in the Death Watch platoon. Snake was the training brother of Tango. Tango fell into a state of depression and tried to commit suicide. He had known Aliik as he had thanked him greatly for avenging his training brother. Aliik stabbed Tango in the arm he was about to shoot himself with, using his newly issued _boltar_. "Sorry, _ner vod_. Had to do that." Aliik carried the wounded Tango to Klavier Fett and confessed he had stabbed him in the arm. The ever-honorable clone soldier Aliik kneeled before Klavier and took off his helmet, an ancient Mandalorian acceptance of execution. Tango protested, and having studied the fields of law and psychology, Klavier knew not only that he had to carry out a fair trial- but also that something was amiss. Klavier heard Tango's attempted suicide story, and knew Aliik was not in trouble, but Klavier wanted to test him. So, on the day of the trial, a fair trial was carried out but Tango was not allowed to attend, under reasons Klavier called 'Defence of a friend in need. An honorable trait but not accepted in a court of law nonetheless'. Klavier was to carry out Aliik's execution. Aliik gave Klavier his _koroff_. 'With this, Sir', he had said, and he kneeled. Tango watch from the transparisteel as Klavier Fett brought the axe down, and hit beside Aliik, making a truly impressive dent in the durasteel floor. He awarded Aliik the Republic Military Medal of Valour and told him he had the most courage of anyone he had ever set eyes upon. Not only, he said, was Aliik a dead-eye shot, but also had immense interest and pride in Mandalore. Klavier opened the door, and let Tango in. Tango and Aliik met again as friends and grabbed each other's arm at forearms length, a proper _Mando_ handshake. Klavier, the master of psychology he was, had another surprise for the soldiers: "Now of course, you now wonder, what the _varp_ was that about, right? Well, I did it to simulate the bond two training clone commandos receive- bound by blood and honor. Aliik, you will serve as the train partner for clone commando Tango until you have completed training, afterwards you will be moved up... Again." Of course, this 'up' that Klavier spoke of was the Prime Ranger Corps he was training off world on Tatooine, with Iro Illult. Aliik became the first Marine Ranger to become a Marine Commando and then to traverse to Prime Ranger status. He was the perfection of the Jango Fett strain. As a result, he was used as a template several times. Thus the Republic army's man power increased significantly. Clone Marshall Commander Lynx was the highest ranking Prime Ranger and the second in command of all of Klavier Fett's Commandos and Prime Rangers. Clone Marshall Commander Styx was the Marine Ranger counterpart. Aliik only answered to them. Soon after he graduated from the Rangers, his first mission was one he undertook with Klavier Artyom Fett and the Prime Ranger Corps in full. They went to Mandalore to extinguish the Death Watch threat that lay underground. They killed every tenth man and destroyed their main headquarters on Mandalore. They killed one of the Vizsla and wounded his son, Pre Vizsla, escaped and has begun reforming the Death Watch again. Klavier was deeply troubled by it. Aliik snapped out of thought. Boba was talking and he was not even listening.  
"Apologies, Boba, how rude of me. Please, fire away."  
Boba looked at the pistol. "No thanks." He handed it back to Aliik. He pushed it back into Boba's hand.  
"No." He began to smile. "Not what I meant, anyway. But you _will _learn to shoot Boba. It's orders."  
"From Uncle Klavier?"  
"Yes." Said Aliik, smiling behind his white and green helmet. "From Uncle Klavier. Now, first order of business, you need to learn to shoot." Of course, Aliik received no orders to teach Boba to shoot. He knew that it was his duty as a Mandalorian soldier. An instrument of war. And how good it felt.


	7. Chapter 6: Never Fear The fall

Chapter 6

Never Fear The Fall

"All I'm saying," Iro was quite adamant, "is that I executed the Separatist Commander there because he was not on our side."  
Klavier had his helmet off in the gunship, and was rubbing his chin, mulling it over. "Alright. I get it, _ner vod_. He was armed, right? You _had_to. You can justify it?"  
Iro shook his head. He had a large scar running horizontally across his face. It created a curious optical illusion when he shook his head. "No. I killed him because he was Separatist."  
"Did... did any of your men die? Were any even _wounded_?" No... Klavier Artyom Fett wanted somebody to tell him this was not happening. Iro better not say what Klavier thought he was about to...  
"No. Look, we tied him up, sat him down."  
"What? That's not how we do things, Iro Illult. **Why**?"  
"Because he was shot in the leg and couldn't stand. I told him I would take everything from him." Now _this_was exactly that thing Klavier did not want to hear... But it got worse. "And then I shot him."

Klavier replaced his helmet, and holstered the blaster he was cleaning. "You _what_?" Now he was extremely angry. "So... Wait. You executed him... **SITTING DOWN**?!" He roared.  
Iro nodded. His men eyed Klavier steely, and Klavier's eyed Iro steely. It was cold silence.

That was all Klavier needed. His bloodwrath turned on as he feared, and Iro had no idea thanks to the helmet. He stood up straight, and stared at Iro. Iro smiled, expecting Klavier to be proud for his 'honor' and 'courage'. He replaced his helmet, and stood up with his hand outstretched. Now Klavier was turning cold, hard and was already calculating his battle movements. In the gunship, there was not much space. It came down and to a halt. Time stopped when the door opened. He was in the Arena. Now was the time to strike this once great friend down. He forced blasted Iro out the gunship, Iro's emerald armour scrapping off the ground. Klavier touched his comlink. Iro would be incapacitated for about... Three minutes, he guessed. "**This is Mandalorian General Klavier Artyom Fett, leader of the Republic forces in the arena. All clones of the Marine Rangers, Marine Commandos, Prime Rangers and all from the 43rd assassin battalion now report to me. Mutinous objectors are to be shot.**" He could take no chances here. He knew what he would do. "**Commander Styx and Commander Lynx to the Centre Arena. Gunships are standby. Prime Rangers, prepare Jango and Boba Fett for exfiltration and report the Centre Arena gunships.**" He _hated_this. But if Iro was going to be a High Ranking Officer... He would be a good one, or not one at all. Styx and Lynx came running out, both with DC-15A rifles. Lynx wore grey and yellow lightweight _beskar_. He gave them orders and soon Iro was strapped to a chair by multiple clones, in only his jumpsuit. Thought raced through Klavier Fett's head. Was he _really_ going to do this? Why? He would only become the same as Iro. But shouldn't he... "_Haar'chak_!"  
"Sir. What'd he do?" Styx's voice cracked on the first word.  
"Let us know, Sir." Said Lynx. "You seem indecisive. Let us help. Heh. I'm part you, after all, Sir."  
"He executed somebody sitting down, strapped to a chair, wounded, unarmed."  
It took Lynx a second to register the ridiculousness of the dishonorable murder.  
"_Spaak_. Can _I_do it, Sir? I would make it last a _long_time. He deserves it."  
Styx looked at him. "Who did that?"  
Klavier looked at Styx. He was almost in tears behind his helmet. "It was... "He sniffed and took off his helmet. Tears streamed down his face, but he kept himself together as much as possible. It wasn't the first time he had to teach Iro that this kind of thing was wrong... It was the fifth. He had raised Iro like a son until he was a dead eye shot. Then he trained alone for a while. "It was Iro, Styx. Boys, I think I have to do this. And I don't want to. But if he wasn't Iro, we'd 'ave killed him twice already."  
"I see." Said Styx, distraught. "Sir, if you don't want to..."  
"I know _I_don't have to. But somebody does. May as well be me."

Iro was waking up. Aliik was escorting Boba and Jango to the gunship, but ran over and began listening in.  
"Well... It's now, or never."

Klavier Artyom Fett began walking slowly over to a trussed up Iro Illult.  
"Wait! Sir!" It was Kilo. He stepped in front of Iro, and drew a _beskan_, in a traditional challenge of leadership. Klavier heard a gunship land behind him. He had no time to look back.  
"Kilo..." Said Klavier, now feeling defeated. "Don't make this harder. Don't do this. I'm not the bad guy here." He drew his _beskan_.

And two swords clash! They lock, and Klavier staves off Kilo long enough to yell: "Don't do this, _Kil'ika_! Don't force my hand here!" Kilo retraces a step, swings the _beskan_ and is deflected by Klavier. Klavier swings for Kilo and detects another two _beskans_ draw behind him. Klavier disarmed Kilo and turned to face two clones from the 43rd. He fought them off, and, not being trained as well as Kilo with a _beskan_, he speared one and the other was shot in the back- presumably for the mutiny penalty he established earlier. If he didn't end this quick, peacefully or not, there would be a clone on clone battle in the arena. Kilo now ran at him with his _beskan_ back in hand, and Klavier sidestepped the swing. He waited until he turned around again to prepare himself for the next blow when, out of nowhere, a shot rang loud as a thousand war droids, and Kilo was felled. It was a ballistic slug... like had hit him, hit Jango... And now, hit Kilo.  
"**MEDIIIIIIIIIC!**" He roared. He had no time. He saw a shape on the top of the arena fold a bipod and start running. He force sprang up, and up, and up the arena to chase the _wherda verda_, and rounded corners running after him, but to no avail. The shadow warrior had won, once again. That was when he realized that Iro was gone. Iro was no longer in the chair. Iro had escaped. A lot of fighting broke out in the arena. Now he had no choice. He had to eliminate all hostile 43rd Assassin members, to protect his boys. A clone-civil-war battle was happening, brother versus brother, friend versus friend, and if the 84th Rangers had not been so much better equipped, it certainly would have been a stalemate. He ignited his darksaber and felt dead inside. He jumped down and began swiping everywhere he could at the blue and white armoured Assassin clones. "So this is war." He heard through his comlink. He couldn't tell if it was Assassin or Ranger, but it did not matter. Nothing except the Rangers and Kilo mattered now. He ran to Kilo's side. Sage was tending to him. An assassin tried to kill the Ranger Medic variant armour clad Sage, and Klavier watched them fight in close quarters as he drew his .47. He lifted it out and fired. The Assassin's head exploded with a _bang_. He told Sage to run. Sage refused. Klavier removed Kilo's helmet and saw the clone choking on his own blood.  
He was trying to cry. Klavier couldn't take this for much longer. "I'm so sorry, son. I'm so sorry." He pulled the .47's trigger and Kilo was dead. He stood up, and Sage began firing the his DC-15A at Assassins.  
"What's our orders, Sir?"  
"We finish this fight. Then we find out three missing commandos. Then we get the hell of this planet." It was ending now. A crushing victory for the Rangers. But this battle was different. No one was yelling the usual _oya Manda_. No one could bear it.  
Styx ran over, with a wounded Lynx over his shoulder.  
"Battle report, Commander. Did we lose any?"  
"Sir, we lost a lot of men today. Two of them were on our side. About thirty-odd mutinous skag heaps."  
"Alright. Have holotags collected. Any word from search party Bravo?"  
"They found the three commandos, Click, Stalker and Veztro and destroyed a communications relay."  
"Good. Gregor will be happy. Who did we lose?"  
"Two non-mutinous Assassins. The Rangers were extremely fortunate."  
"Alright. Styx, get medics for the wounded and get Click to call for exfil. We're getting off this planet."  
"Yessir!" Replied Styx. He helped Lynx to the medbay.

Five Months Later  
The Generals Journal

I often wonder if the decisions made by myself on Geonosis lead me to this point where I am today. An "innie". I'm- we're all innies. I once read somewhere from archaic and ancient writings that a great Warrior once said: "Insurrection is the most sacred of rights and the most indispensable of duties." I find this quite motivating. And frankly, it drives me. It drives me, as a soldier of the great planet of Mandalore. I have decided I will bury the dead men of the now disavowed 43rd Assassins on Mandalore. This is something me and my boys will have to face, and no one else. They tried to partner us with a Jedi Padawan Zeltron Girl named Venus Dost. And as much as I wanted to say no, I couldn't resist. I can't blame the Padawans. Yeah, it's Padawan stage that you get doubts. And then, I left. But they could never let a good man go without a fight. What makes no sense to me, still to this day, is how _I_am Force-sensitive. How strong you are with the Force is fully dependant on your Midi-Chlorian count. They are micro-organisms in your blood, which allow you to manipulate the inanimate and animate alike with your mind. The people of Mandalore are notorious for not being Force-sensitive. Granted, my father was apparently Correlian, but who's ever heard of a Correlian Jedi? Not this guy. In fact, there has been some disturbance on Correlia recently. I think I'll take Power squad in _beskar_ and check the place out, maybe find my roots. I know my father was a Jedi from the city of Coronet. I know his second name was Thead. It's my birth name, too, Tchaw Thead. My _birth_ name. Not _my_name. My Name is Klavier Artyom Fett. I have no intention of locating Iro at all. For all I care anymore he could be burning in Mustafar. And although I do not pin the entire blame on him, what is now regarded as the Geonosis Mutiny was partly a fault of his. But my conscience keeps telling me to find Iro Illult. To _hunt_ for Iro Illult. To finish what I started on Geonosis. But I won't. He'll find me. I took Kilo's bowcaster from the Arena. It now lies in the hand of the new Commanding Officer of the 43rd Assassins.  
Sidetrack was next in line for leader ship. _Exeunt Clone Wraith, Enter Clone Commander Wraith._I know that we are shipping out for Felucia next. I'm taking the Padawan and Power Squad with me, as well as Ciov and Remm. Captain Aliik is on Mandalore, with his squad watching Mij Gilamar and my non-biological relatives, the Fetts. I call Jango _buir_ because he was the only father I ever knew- besides Plo Koon. Both of those men I will take multiple bullets for. But that's what concerns me- I hear I will be working with the man himself, Jedi General Plo Koon. This journal's the one place I don't have to lie- I _know_ that they _know_ I'm the Dark Jedi. My name was once Jarus Ignus Liten. But now it is Klavier Artyom Fett. And it is the only name I can use and be proud. So if I'm springing a trap, I'll Klavier Artyom Fett will die with honor, like he almost did on the night where I _forcefully_exercised my right of denial. I wonder if this Venus Dost is actually going to introduce herself before the mission...

Two Hours Later

Klavier Artyom Fett was in his Coruscant apartment. He had bought his men rooms all over the city planet on republic funds. The Marine Rangers where going to be seeing less combat, as it fell to Klavier to find Iro Illult... Or find a replacement. He had an idea though. He had a good friend on Correlia named Rob Herr. If he could convince him, he would have a CO for the 43rd. He sat down on the couch, and flicked on the holonews. There was a "terrorist bombing" on Mandalore, which was code for, "the bastard Death Watch are back". He also believed it fell to him to kill them for the brutal murder of Snake. Snake was probably going to be his Commander. But Styx was just as good, if not better. He turned off the holonews, and found he had nothing to do. He stared out of the window. He wore a trench coat with a top hat. This was as casual as he could possibly be without feeling wholly uncomfortable. He believed in standing out in a dim planet. He was used to standing out- and that was _difficult_ on Coruscant, a hub of activity. There was a knock on the door. He was not expecting anyone in particular. It could be one of his lads, and he had a vibroknife on his boot, so he was alright. He keyed in his the key on the SecuriLock, 4948. The door opened, and it revealed the female Zeltron he half expected, Venus Dost. And frankly, she was a Zeltron in every form of the word. She was absolutely striking. Tanned skin, beautiful face, very fit, short and large breasts. She had long black hair tied to in two braids. Her face had large eyes, a straight nose an full lips, dotted with freckles. He instantly fell for her looks. He would make an attempt to avoid looking the breasts.  
"Hi, Mr. Fett, I'm Venus Dost, a Padawan of the Jedi." She had a high pitched voice, rather nasal sounding and clipped. Her R phonetics were not very pronounced. It took Klavier by surprise.  
"N-Nice to meet you, Mrs. Dost," He nervously struggled the words out as best he could, "I am Klavier Artyom Fett. Am I saying that right? Dost?" He outstretched his hand and she shook it.  
"Yes, you are. Shall we lose the formalities, Klavier?"  
"I believe we should." He smiled, and indicated for her to come in. "Please, do come inside."  
She went down and sat down in a chair. He sat down in the chair facing opposite to her, with a small table separating them. "So, I always think it's good to know who's got your back when it comes to a firefight. Which it will. Felucia harbours hidden Seppie droids. And we're going to destroy them, with General Plo Koon and his Wolfpack troops. Any objections?"  
She took it in and cleared her throat. "Well, no really. A few things about you interest me about _you_ though. I mean, considering you will watching my six on the field." A crude thought popped into his head about the _watching my six_ part, but he dismissed it.  
"Right. Fire away."  
"Fire away?"  
"Ah. Sorry- us Mandos say that. It means ask anything you want."  
"Oh. Okay. Well... what really interests me is that _you_ know so much about this mission."  
"Right. How, a foreigner, _aruetii_as us Mandos say, would come to such knowledge about the Wolfpack, Plo Koon and maybe even how I was expecting you. I make no secret of it. You're here for a reason. You've gotta be. So you already know I emanate a unique aura. I'm not just Force-sensitive, I'm _very_ Force-sensitive. I'd tell you my story, but you'd cuff me."  
"I know your story. Well, some of it. I was a Padawan of Plo Koon for a time, after you. It's uprising I never met you."  
"Plo Koon." He made no secret of his emotions to the Jedi. "So... They are not headhunting me. And he doesn't resent me greatly for that time I slayed Mace Windu?"  
"No." She smiled. "He is impressed. And is offering you a position in the order again."  
"Heh. To which he knows I will refuse, of course. I must confess I have greatly missed him. Top man, Plo Koon. Morals in the right place. I'd take a bullet for him anyday."  
"I'd rather if you didn't have to, Klavier."  
"Right. Well, Venus, tell me about yourself. Never met a Zeltron. I hear they're gullible."  
"Don't get ahead of yourself now, Klavier. Well, I grew up for about three years on Zeltron. My mother was Zeltron and my father was human. Or so I am told. I have my father's tanned skin, Plo says. The Sun of Zeltron causes many permutations of skin colour among my fellow Zeltrons. I look human from the outside though. Zeltrons are just more flashy humans, really. I consider myself human, seeing as the Zeltrons are a near-human class species and my father was human. When I was almost four, Master Plo Koon took me to the temple. I apparently took a shine to him immediately. Not that I remember. And you know Jedi training. And gullible? Maybe some are. But not me."  
"Oh yeah? I'll be the judge of that, sweetheart." He said confidently. It was getting a bit more flirtatious... She really wasn't coming across as a Jedi who treated the Order very seriously. He leaned a bit to the left and gazed into the distance, as if watching the serene beauty of a beast in the wild... On Coruscant. Falling for it, Venus looked behind her. "Aha! See! I gotcha." He smiled triumphantly.  
She turned back to him, a smirk she couldn't suppress emerging on her lips. "I hope you don't fight like that."  
"Hey- as long as I can keep you alive, it doesn't matter how I fight, does it? Besides," He conceded some ground, "I fight with honor, and so do my boys."  
"Your boys...? I didn't realize you were taken."  
"Oh no. I'm not. The boys of mine are the clones of Jango Fett I raised and are under my command. In fact, I trained about a sixteenth of the Wolfpack. Including clone trooper Sergeant Sinker and Corporal Comet."  
"Oh. Impressive. Where else are your boys located?"  
"Flamethrower units, _beskan_ units- that's a curved Mandalorian sabre-, and the 501st Legion to name a few. I lost some of my best on Geonosis recently."  
"The Geonosis Mutiny will _not_ be repeated. Don't worry. I had heard about it. I forgot... I'm sorry I asked... Do you want to talk about it?"  
Klavier mulled it over for a second. Why not confide in this newfound friend? She was his new field partner, after all. She would need to know his scars. But she looked like she was just out of the temple for the first time, so he doubted she has any, regardless.  
"Yeah. Sure. It started way back, about nine years ago... I think. I was doing my first bounty, which was to eliminate a Hutt informant. I was sixteen and still wet behind the ears. I ran into a band of slavers on my way back to my ship. I stayed with them for a night, as I sensed great potential for one of the slaves. He was about the same age as me, a bit younger. He'd be about twenty-two now. I'm twenty-five. Uh, how 'bout you?" He recognised it was important to keep her engaged. She was listening intently, though. She must have heard _lots_ of good things about him from Plo.  
"I'm twenty-four now, twenty-five in about a standard week."  
"Oh. Alright. Well, anyway, I talked to the slavers about the release of this prisoner. They were heavily offended. They raped and killed his mother before his eyes." He realized that in order not to sound like a maniac by retelling what happened next, he would have to explain bloodwrath next. "You know what bloodwrath is, Venus?"  
"It's a useful talent only Mandalorians posses, really. You can turn your natural Apex Predetorial instincts on and off at will, once the movement pleases you."  
"Correct. Well described, in fact. Well, that happened. I wouldn't leave him with the slavers- nor would I taint my honor by leaving them alive. So I tore them to shreds, and really hurt myself in doing it. Turned out, he was a Correlian named Iro Illult. I accidentally got awarded the Correlian Bloodstripe, and being half Correlian myself I wear it with pride on my jumpsuit."  
"Amazing! That is an outstanding story."  
"I raised Iro as a Mandalorian until he was a dead-eye shot. Then he got on his own feet and went on his own bounties. He was quite feared at one time. And he still is... Anyway, when Jango Fett needed men to train Clones, we fell in and pulled more than our fair weight on Kamino. But, somehow, Iro changed. I handed over Kilo, my sneakiest clone, to him. Iro and Kilo were a great team. They lead the 43rd assassin regiment. Iro eventually did something unforgivable. And then he did it four more times." He tipped his top hat. "Something I won't mention in the presence of a lady. After much personal turmoil, Styx and Lynx, my joint second-in-command clones reasoned with me and told me it would be in every bodies best interest to execute Iro Illult. At first, I disagreed. Then Lynx levelled with me: he said, if it was just some random, we'd have killed him twice over. He said that I couldn't get to personal here, and that that man was just the shell of Iro Illult, that the he was no longer the energetic boy who did bounties for a kick. Just a wolf in sheep's clothing. And when it was decided, I took it upon myself to do it, but Kilo protested and was willing to kill me to save Iro. We drew blades and fought. I was about to disarm him when a sniper shot him while he was distracted with another opponent."  
"Talk about cowards. God, I hate 'em."  
"Yeah. Tell me about it. I ran after the sniper- who I now refer to as Nemesis- but to no avail. A battle ensued between my 84th Rangers and about thirty-five mutinous clone assassins. When I came to Kilo, he was choking on his own blood. My best medic, Sage, said he would die, with full certainty. Kilo was drowning on a desert planet. I apologized and put him out of his misery. It haunts me in my dreams, but I had to do it. It ended up saving Sage's life. The Assassins died with honor and could not be captured..." He sighed. She put her hand to her mouth and put her other hand on his shoulder. "... Just like I taught them. And then, when I looked, Nemesis had taken Iro Illult. Now the lives of those clones rests on my head and Iro's. And all I know about the Nemesis is that he is targeting my family. He shot Jango and myself. And he killed Kilo. And all I know is that he was a shadowy figure with a blue glowing light, when I looked up at him. Not even a good look."  
"I'm so sorry." She said. "We will make sure that won't happen again."  
"We... Ha ha... We will? Sure thing, partner. Let's make a pact to save all the good men we can. Shall we then?" She shook his hand. And so it was done.  
"So, enough about me. What'd you do to pass the time in this city?" Klavier knew she was a Jedi but couldn't help it.  
"Well most of the time I just talk to people. I'm a curious girl."  
He smiled. "You seem to be."  
"Right now I'm in the mood for some grub. How about you?"  
"Sure. Where's a good place?"  
"Dex's Diner. Good, affordable food."  
"Sounds good." He threw on his old trench coat he had since Kamino days. "Lead on, then."

It wasn't too far away, in fact Klavier had passed by it before. Dex's Diner was a pretty greasy place, judging by looks. Klavier decided not to judge by appearances. He was after all, here to eat and woo Venus while doing so. He was making that his sole objective now. He wanted her. He kept reminding himself that she was a Jedi, but remained positive. He was ever-persistent in these kind of things. She was the most attractive looking woman he had ever seen and she had an instant understanding of him. Not to mention she was exactly his age. In his head, she was perfect. He believed he was getting to that age that he would settle down soon. As soon as this war was over. They sat down at a table, and a waitress took their orders. Then Venus leaned in close to whisper to him.  
"You see that guy across the way? The table near the logo on the window."  
"Yeah. I see 'em. It's Obi Wan Kenobi. He's chatting with... Who's he chatting with?"  
"I'll tell you." She smiled at him. "But first, tell me what you think of Kenobi."  
"Great man. The clones are his equals. He even wears Phase One clone armour in battle. It's not like he needs it, but it acts as a psychological pain split for his troops. He serves with Clone Marshal Commander Cody. However, he is no friend of mine."  
"Oh? Why not. You seem to respect him."  
"I assure you I have utmost respect for him. However, he has had _problems_ with Jango. And that means Kenobi has had _troubles_ with me."  
"I see. So you _do_ hate the Jedi." She seemed crestfallen.  
"Not at all." That took her interest. "I love Jango. He's my main father figure. But he is ignorant in a lot of things. He doesn't know enough about Force users. He doesn't think of me as one because I don't use the Force for the sake of it. He _hates_Jedi. I hate _some_ Jedi."  
"Like?"  
"Like the ones who treat clones like dirt. Like Rahm Kota, and Quinlas Vos. I have a lot of respect for Rahm Kota, setting up his own Militia. But Vos- I don't know what to think of him. Faie, his Commander, is _certainly_ a bad egg. Oh, yes. He does _not_ deserve to serve. Faie gives a bad name to the clones. And if once I run into him, and my judgement stands true, I shall enforce my judgement upon him. But Vos judges them all on Faie. Which I don't like. But then I think... In his shoes, I'd probably be the same."  
"Right. Interesting."  
"What about you, Venus? What'd you think of the clones?"  
"They are slaves, and it's terrible." She said. "I'll always be the friend of a clone in need. Which is any clone."  
He was liking this girl more and more by the second.  
"Then I promise you instant respect from _any_Mandalorian. Let me ask you a question- you scared of Jango Fett?"  
"Klavier, Jango is your father. As real as it gets for you Mandos, anyway." She smiled again. "On the other hand, he _is_ the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy. And the Republic wants him dead."  
"Ha! Sooner would the Jedi all turn Sith than hunt Jango! No single nor amount of Jedi would hurt the Mandalore."  
"I agree. And, besides, who would possibly be afraid of the Mandalore, Commander of the Super Commandos? _Pfft_." She waved her hand sarcastically. "No, nothing intimidating about one-hundred and one of the galaxies best bounty hunters armed and facing you in Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armour."  
He laughed heartily at that. "I know. Haha..." He wiped a tear away, and tipped his top hat. He cleared his throat. "So, how do you know so much about Mandalorians?"  
"Oh," She said, a smile playing about her lips, "how would I, an _aruetii,_know about Mandalorians?" He saw what she was getting at. He smiled again. "Well, if you must know, I'm not an _aruetii._ My father, who I afore mentioned, was Mandalorian."  
"_Ne'johaa!_ No way!"  
"Yeah. My father was a part of Clan Lok."  
"Really? Are you a descendant of Mandalore the Vindicated?"  
"I believe I am."  
"Amazing. That's unbelievable. So your mother was Force-sensitive?"  
"Yeah. She never knew." Said Venus, getting a bit embarrassed. "She never learned to control it, so I think it just lay stagnant."  
"Wow. That's _incredible_." This girl was looking more and more down Klavier's alley.  
"You been to Mandalore, Ve?"  
"No. But that was kinda why I asked to get partnered with you... Could you help me see it before we go to Felucia? It's just..."  
"What? You alright?"  
"It's just, this is war now. I don't know if I'll get through this. And if I don't, I want to see Mandalore once."  
"Well, _shab._ I won't let anything happen to you. How long until we go to Felucia?"  
"Two months."  
"_Months_? Plural?"  
She nodded.  
"Yeah! I was planning to go to Mandalore anyway. I'm sure I can take you. I can introduce you to Power squad while we're there. They have a mission to do. Oh- before I accept your request- What are your opinions on the Mandalorian Death Watch, Ve?"  
"I hate them, Klav. I hate them. I won't hesitate to kill them. I hope that's okay with you."  
"You know, I think Jango is actually going to like you."  
"That's a relief."  
And they laughed, and Klavier Artyom Fett felt truly at one with his self, and with her. He knew now, for sure. And he did from the moment he saw her- She was the one he had been searching for. And he would never let anything happen to her. He would never fear the fall, and risk it all. Nothing mattered now, besides keeping her safe.


	8. Chapter 7: The Flower Blooms

Chapter 7

The Flower Blooms

One Month Later

So, Power Squad and the newly formed Kilo Squad set out to Mandalore with Venus Dost and Klavier Artyom Fett. They left on a Republic gunship, piloted by Enalt. Kilo Squad consisted of Ciov, Remm, Gregor, Seven and Enalt. Veztro, Click and Stalker were on the Gunship too, as they were in need of treatment. Klavier was going to visit Jango and Boba Fett, and their guardians, Aliik, Ciov and Remm. Aliik could stay but he needed Ciov and Remm to serve with Kilo Squad. He gave Gregor leadership of the squad. Klavier had to admit, Gregor's new beard was pretty amazing. It gave him bragging rights amongst his brothers, and it made Klavier laugh every time. A second gunship was to follow to bring in ten of Jango's Alpha ARCs. Everything was going to be fine. And, he wanted Jango's blessing to go after Venus. After that, he was set. She was interested, that was obvious, and so was he. It wasn't hyperspace physics. Considering he was before preoccupied with either Jedi matters, bounties, clones or warfare, he couldn't say that women was his most educated field. But she was so perfect for him that he could not let her get away without trying his luck. And it seemed as if luck was with him, as always. He was back in his _beskar_, and intended to get her a set as a welcoming present. He had bought her a WESTAR 35 for protection, and just to fit in. She was out of her robes now, and in some casual clothes. If they knew she was Jedi, she would have problems with the locals- if she got separated from Klavier of course. He was just as respected as Jango and Boba, which was greatly. The _Death Watch Decimator_, they called him. He had made quite a name for himself and the Prime Rangers in the last few months on Mandalore, as peacekeepers. And now he was back. Since she was seen with him exiting the Republic Gunship, not only did he sway public opinion away from the Separatists, but he also improved Venus' chances of being treated well. She was half Mando, and could speak_ Mando'a _with the best of them. He was probably worrying too much. But that was what he would do- over think her protection. She was priority now. He told her that while she was here, she was _not_ Venus Dost, but rather Venus Lok.

30 Minutes After Landing At Evaar'la Naritir, Mandalore

They had landed at Evaar'la Naritir. It was the favoured location of Mij Gilamar, a man with surgical expertise, and the prime reason for being here. A man alike Klavier, as he had somebody to avenge. Klavier had to avenge Kilo, and kill the Nemesis- with Kilo's bowcaster, through the stomach, recreating Kilo's death. He would, however, watch the Nemesis die, choking on his own blood, and make him feel like he was about to put the Nemesis out of his misery, but just stand and watch. He would make it as long and painful as possible. He was wondering how he would tell Jango about Iro...  
"What do you think, Ve? Is it what you thought it would be?"  
"It's _exactly_ what I thought it would be. It's _amazing_. I love it."  
"Well, we have to get you a set of armour, you know."  
"What? Do you doubt my combat prowess?" She smiled at him again. He had his helmet under his arm, which made her more comfortable, but him less comfortable. _Especially_ on Mandalore.  
"Hey- you're only half Mando." He said, giving her a playful shove.  
"Then I'm still a time and a half better than a legion of droids!" She said, pushing him back.  
He spotted one of his old friends walking against them, Zade Corr. He glanced at Venus and smiled at Fett. "Nice catch, _ner vod_."  
"I'm still working on her, Zade."  
"Ah. It's always a slow process with you, _ad Mand'alor_," He said, winking. _That double meaning..._  
"I'm paying your _buir_ a visit just for her. I'll stop by your place tomorrow. _Re'turcye mhi, vod._"

Venus looked up at him, smirking. "_'Working on me_?' I see."  
He smiled back, and they laughed. On the exterior, he was happy. On the interior, he was curious, happy and worried. Thoughts swirled through his head, but the happiness was surely prevailing. _Am I actually pulling this off? Haha!  
_He was _really_ happy. And so was she. And that was what mattered. She glanced at his leg.  
"So is that your bloodstripe?"  
"Yeah. It's easy to miss with the red _beskar'gam_. Ah! See that fine establishment over there?" He pointed at a simple shop with a blue frame.  
"Yeah? Why is that important?"  
"It's not. It's the one across from it."  
She pushed him again and walked ahead of him into the shop across from the one with the blue frame. She looked around- it didn't take her long to figure out that he had done it again. She exited the store and found him holding his legs above the kneegaurds, barely able to keep steady from laughing at her, standing at the blue-framed shops' doorway.  
"_Mir'shebs_. Is this the blacksmiths?"  
"Yeah. We need to get you fitted for armour."  
"Fitted? Why would I need it specially made?"  
"Well... uh..." He glanced at her above-averagely sized breasts, then met her eyes again, out of respect.  
"Oh. Okay." She said, embarrassed but smiling. "Sorry. Thank you for being a gentleman about it."  
"Don't be sorry," he said. "if we live our lives apologizing for every little thing, we don't get the chance to feel confident about ourselves. Worry is a waste of time. It changes nothing. All it does is steal away your time and joy."  
She smiled at him, realizing that outside of being the best fighter in the 84th Marine Corps, he was also a true gentleman. And he made her feel... _right_.  
He beckoned for her to enter. "Ladies first. No tricks."  
Venus walked in and saw a man in Mandalorian armour, making Mandalorian armour. Definitely as sight she would never have thought she would see.  
"Burr Corr!" Shouted Klavier. "You old ironsmith, how are you!" Klavier hugged the man.  
"It's always a pleasure having you by, _ad._ Who's your girl?"  
"Not mine yet, Burr. This is Venus Lok, a descendant of Mandalore the Vindicated. She grew up on Zeltron, so I thought I'd show her by the great planet. She's not here an hour and already loves it here. She's _Mando'ade _for sure."  
"What does she need? _Mando'a _lessons?" He took off his helmet to reveal an warm face, with greying hair.  
Venus decided she'd pitch into her own conversation. "_Ner_ _Mando'a jate , burc'ya._"  
The old man's moth formed a perfect 'O' and he laughed surprised. "Oho! We've a natural here. So, it's _beskar _you're here for. Can do. You'll need a fitting, Miss Lok. I'm Burr Corr, by the way. Blacksmith and archaeologist, at your service."  
Klavier put his hand on Burr's shoulder. "This is the father of my good friend, Zade Corr, who we met just a moment ago. Remember, the guy who came across as a _mir'sheb_? Yeah, him."  
"Ah," she said with a smirk. "Explains why you too get along."  
Klavier put on his helmet, a Mandalorian way of hiding shame, and Burr laughed heartily at their antics. He decided to act like he'd forgot to take it off. "So, Burr, how long before she can get her _beskar_? And don't worry- whatever it is, I'll cover for it."  
"Nonsense! I would _never_ ask for you to pay, Klavier. Not after all you've done for Mandalore."  
"Nonsense, he says! Bahaha! You're too good, Burr. You know just as well as I do the prices of good quality _beskar _these days. Just for that, I'll pay you double. Triple if you refuse again," He revolted, smiling at his own doings. "Plus, I want _pure_ _beskar_. Like my suit. I want heavy for the lady. Because..."  
"Heavy is best!" Klavier and Burr said in unison, and they laughed. Venus never wanted to leave. This was the most jovial place she had ever visited. She smiled again at the two.  
"Alright, shall we get to it then? Klav says I need a fitting."  
"Alright miss, I'll get to it." Said Burr.

Twenty Minutes Later

"Well," Said Klavier, "took you two long enough."  
Venus walked out. "It'll be ready by tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?! What?"  
Burr walked in and joined them, one hand on his hip, "Well, I just happen to have enough _beskar_ to start immediately. So there's that. Do you know what the armour colours represent, Miss?"  
"No." Admitted Venus. "I didn't know they represented something."  
"Well," began Burr, indicating for her to sit down beside Klavier, "Gray is mourning a lost love. So we can rule that out. Red honors a father- like Klavier's here. Black is justice. Gold is vengeance. Green is duty. Blue is reliability. Orange is a lust for life. White is equality- again like Klavier's. And uh... Crimson _can be, _as in Old Republic times, loyalty to the Sith or Empire. Purple, like crimson's opposite, _could _be Republic or Jedi loyalty. Those last two are shunned nowadays. Don't chose those."  
"Right... I think I want blue armour with orange details. And a three red diagonal stripes on the helmet, to signify Klav."  
Now _that _was _surprising_... "Oh," He coughed and spluttered on his words, and only a jumble of phonetics came out. Then cleared his throat, ready to act appropriately. _This is my chance. Or is it? What the actual _shab_. _Shab, shab, shab, shab, , _I'll go for it._ Burr smiled in disbelief at Klavier.  
"You've got a keeper here, _Klav'ika_."  
He regained his composure, took off his helmet and smiled at Venus. He handed the helmet to Burr. "Three blue stripes for lady on mine too, Burr."  
As Burr took the helmet, Venus grabbed Klavier and kissed him. She didn't care- not on Mandalore.  
Burr Corr was glad he lived long enough to see his sons' best friend experience love. "Ah, young love."  
Klavier smiled when they pulled away. "Well that was a _very_ pleasant surprise."  
She laughed, and was happy that there was a place where she was not restricted by the ways of the Order, and that place was a place untouched by Jedi and Sith. At the same time, she felt like she polluted it. She would make a decision about the Order later. Now, all she cared about was Klavier.

Meanwhile, Clone Squads Power and Kilo are infiltrating The Death Watch outpost of Evaar'la Naritir

Tango was leading Power on this mission. Klavier said that Styx needed a break, and Tango willingly excepted. He shoved a shell into his shotgun, and pumped it. He loaded another four.  
"One up the spout and four in reserve, lock and load, Power Squad. This is no Covert Operation. While the General's off wooing that nice Zeltron girl, we're going to show him that _he's_ the one missing the fun. _Oya Manda!_"

The chorus was deafening, even for only seven soldiers. "_Oya Manda!_"  
Tango lead the way down the corridor. In his shock trooper armour he felt at one with his shotgun. He trained his sights on all the corners. Rivet spoke up.  
"Is this deserted?"  
"No." Said Styx. "It's just a trap."  
"Eh. Why bother?" Said Zulu. "Then again, Bravo could _fierfek_ it up, right, Brav?"  
"_Shab'troan_."  
"_Haar'chak, _lock it down- all of you." Interventioned Tango. "We gotta job to do here."  
A Death Watch soldier leaped out with a WESTAR 47 Carbine, and met the payload of Tango's shotgun. Tango picked up the carbine.  
"Wonderful stuff. Good loot on this mission, lads. What'dya think?"  
"Nice one, _ner vod_."  
"Thank you, Astro. I'm glad you ended up sticking with the commandos."  
"Five-oh-first's overrated anyway."  
"Haha! Half the as good as Power squad."  
Tango stopped and held up a clenched fist, and everyone halted. He spotted a cluster of men in a corner, moving just like them. He took off his helmet.  
"Check in! _Oya, _Kilo Squad. Any kills?"  
Gregor lifted off his helmet to reveal his flashy new beard. "_Any_ kills? We have fourteen! How about you, _vod_?"  
"_Fourteen_? What? We've had _one_!"  
A door hissed open and Tango and Seven went to cover. Helmets went on.  
"Comms on all squads." said Tango.  
Tango rolled out of cover and fired a shell, killing a Death Watch soldier, pumped, fired and killed another, then Power squad came out and Kilo on the other side. The door quickly closed, but Gregor blew it open with a quick change of the barrel on his DC-17. He swapped back to assault rifle mode and ordered the men to move up. Power and Kilo squads mingled as they navigated through the corridor, with Tango in the lead, having the shotgun after all. They eviscerated the Death Watch as they went, and Styx stepped in for Tango when he needed to reload. Then Tango realized that Styx was still limping.  
"Styx, _ner vod, _cover out six. Seven, get you and your big-_shebse_-gun over her and cover my reloads."  
"Thanks, _ner vod._" Said Styx, retreating. Seven fell in and began firing the _MK I Spray_ at the Death Watch, just as Tango ran dry of shells. He reloaded the shotgun, and stepped forward again. They navigated the corridors this way until they found a closed door, guarded by a turret.  
"TURRET!" Somebody shouted, as Gregor fired an explosive at the emplacement, killing the occupant but leaving the turret functional by hitting the wall behind the emplacement.  
"Well done, _ner vod_." Said Tango. They formed up at the door while Enalt hacked it. It opened, and it was an empty comms and data room.  
"Clear!" yelled Fife.  
Tango let the sling catch the shotgun and took out his WESTAR 35 instead. "Alright, Power and Kilo squads, start splicing. Seven watch that entrance, I'll get the other."  
"Yessir!" they all chimed.  
The splicing went perfectly. No interruptions or encryption levels.  
Tango checked his WESTAR. "Are we ready? Nobody still splicing? ... Alright, we go out the way we came in."  
"Isn't that a bad idea, Tango?" quizzed Fife.  
"No. Why would it be? We _want _to kill Death Watch. If they are waiting for us, it saves us trouble."  
"Point taken, _vod_. _Oya!_"

They all walked out the way they entered, through the door Gregor blew out and then split up once again. They got on their speeders and began to drive back to Evaar'la Naritir.

15 hours later

Klavier Artyom Fett and Venus Lok were on their way to Burr's Blacksmiths. It was abnormal day on Mandalore, sunny and warm.  
"Exited, Ve?"  
"You bet. I've always wanted a suit of battle armour."  
"Yes, and nothing but the best for my girl."  
Klavier had his arm around Venus, as they walked through the street. Klavier knew they had less than a month before they would re-enter hell in the form of Felucia, so he wanted to be happy for as long as he was here. And he was beaming. The Death Watch had been hunted from the area once again and he had successfully wooed Venus. Everything was perfect. Except one thing.  
"Sweetheart, I'm worried."  
"Why? Just yesterday didn't you tell me worrying was pointless?"  
"Yeah, but I can't help it. What are you going to do about the Order?"  
"I'll leave it."  
"Leave it? You don't have to do that. I mean, you've trained your whole life to be Jedi."  
"Yeah. But there are better ways to be the peacekeeper I want to be. Mandalorians show that. I'm going by Venus _Lok_ from now on. We will see Felucia through and then I'll live here. With you."  
"I'm honored. You're the best." He held her in close.  
"I wouldn't want to _worry _you know, would I?" She said, with her cute smile.  
"What really worries me is if you go into the wrong place again."  
"_Ne'johaa._" She shoved him a little._ "_That was your doing, remember?"  
"Nah. Don't remember."  
She shoved him a bit harder.  
"Okay I remember! _Udesii_. So much for Zeltrons being gullible."  
She laughed as she walked into Burr's Blacksmith.  
"Is it ready, Mr. Corr?"  
Burr Corr came out of the door way with a helmet in each hand. "Why, yes, they are."  
He handed Venus her new helmet and gave Klavier his newly detailed one.  
"I like it." He said. "Looked like a vicious animal scraped it. How'd you like yours, Ve?"  
"It's perfect!" She said. "Thank you, Mr. Corr!"  
Burr looked at the ground, modestly.  
"Ah it was nothing, Miss. Please, call me Burr. Besides, the rest is in the next room. Let me show you. Oh- Klavier, I upgraded your hardened sensor package and uplink module. That really puts the _range _ in the _range_finder. I put it in yours too, Ms. Lok."  
"Alright," Said Klavier, "sounds good." He fixed it onto his head.  
Venus looked hers over. A deep blue, with a dark orange trimming and two small antennae on the left side. This was the hardened uplink module. On the right side was the rangefinder, with the hardened sensor package. "It's _perfect_." She said. She knew now, this was who she was.  
"Glad you like it." Said Burr. "This way, now, if you'd like to see the rest of it."  
Burr Corr led them through the doorway where he fitted Venus yesterday. It had been three years since Klavier was in this room. Dusty, with shelves full of books on what the Mythosaur looked like. Klavier loved those books. The prospect of a creature no one left alive had ever seen fascinated him. He wore the Mythosaur skull as Aliik does, on his chest plates. The _ Kyr'bes_, as it was said in _Mando'a_, was very important to him. He saw a table with deep blue _beskar _plates and a kama.  
She picked up the kama first. "What's this? A skirt?"  
"No," said Burr. "It's a kama. Protects you from shrapnel on the field."  
He looked back at Klavier. "And I'm _not_ letting you charge me for _that_."  
Klavier just shrugged.  
Venus laughed.  
"Well," began Burr, "Don't just stand there! Go upstairs and try it on!"  
"Thank you, Burr!" She ran upstairs with only half of the armour plates, forgetting the others in her excitement.  
"_Haar'chak_." muttered Klavier, picking up the _beskar_ to bring it up to her, much to Burr's laughter. Burr looked at a holoimage on the wall of a younger Klavier, Iro Illult and Zade Corr, side by side in their armour, helmets off. And he smiled. _Whatever happened to Iro? _thought Burr. _What made him change? He was just like Klavier and Zade, not too long ago now._ His smile faded.  
He heard footsteps descending the stairs, and saw a bloodstripe-clad leg. "Yeah, I think you look great."  
"Do you really mean it?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
And the cheerful Burr Corr's smile returned. It made him think of Kylie. _If only she was here today._

The armoured Venus Lok stood, with her hands on her hips, in her blue and orange armour. Burr was not just a master blacksmith, but also a good thinker. Just to add the touch of clan Corr, she had a _shikoroc_ too, and a _beskan_ sheath.  
"Now, Klavier my friend, you know I don't sell _beskans_. I think you should get her one."  
Klavier realized there was _much _more sense in that than Burr even realized. Blade weapons would be where she would excel. And the lightsaber was a _no-no_ on Mandalore. Maybe if he could construct a Darksaber somehow. That was a once a Death Watch trade mark, now a beacon of happiness was to come from the ironic consuming darkness.  
"I agree, Burr" He produced a large credit chip. "Well, here it is. Two-thousand-five-hundred. Double, like I promised. No kama price, like you insisted."  
"I don't need that, _ad'ika._"  
"No, you, don't. Not for survival. Go nuts. Treat yourself and Zade_._" Burr took the chip.  
"I will then, because you insist."_  
_"_Re'turcye mhi._" Said Klavier and Venus, and they walked out.

"So how does it feel? To have your very own _beskar'gam_?"  
"... Different. Certainly what I thought, and more. In short, I could go on all day about how natural this heavy suit of armour feels."  
"So, you like it. Good! Now, remember that shop across the way?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Head on in."  
She jogged into the shop she was yesterday. Then she realized Klavier didn't follow. She ran back out, and he was once again barely standing from the laughter. She came over and punched his shoulder lightly.  
"_Chakaare_. Oh, is that Zade over there? In the green armour."  
Klavier stood up. "Oh, aha! Er-hem. Oh, I believe it is. The green and white."  
He held up his three fingers, excluding the pinkie and the thumb, to his helmet, touching his visor. Zade did the same with only his index finger. And frankly, it confused Venus. They both removed their helmets in an almost synchronized.  
"_Su'cuy, vod._" He put his arm around Venus and smiled at him. "She's mine _now_ by the way, 'case you were hopeful."  
"You beat me to the best ones, _ner vod_." He looked at Venus and outstretched his hand for shaking. " Super Commando Zade Corr at your service, Madam."  
She took it at his elbow and clasped it for a second before letting go again. "Venus Lok of clan Lok."  
Zade looked at Klavier. "Clan Lok?"  
"She lived on Zeltron for some time." Said Klavier. "A Mando by the name of Lok and her mother met there. I guess the rest doesn't need explaining.."  
"I was just wondering if it was Koll Lok."  
"Don't know 'im." Said Venus.  
"Nevermind, then." Zade returned gaze to Klavier. "If you see Iro, Klavier. You know what to do. _Bound by honor as friends or bound to death_. The pact we once made. If he's gone Seppie or Death Watch. I'm not hunting for him. I refuse to hunt an old friend. But if he hunts me, he'll die by my blaster."  
"We are likewise on that then."  
"_Oya_, Klavier, Venus. I'll be on my way." He replaced his helmet and touched his visor with one finger, and held until Klavier did the same. After he walked away, Venus wanted to know.  
"So what's that visor-to-hand thing about?"  
"Well," started Klavier, "we used to do it, Me, Iro and Zade. Zade was number one, as in, one finger to visor, Iro was two and I was three. We still do it."  
"Oh. Are you really going after Illult?!  
"I have to. At first I was not going to, but there's a bounty on his head. I want to get him before Cad Bane does. I am honor bound to."  
"Cad Bane? Who's he?"  
"New kid on the block. Making a name for himself. Thinks of himself as some rodeo desperado. Wears a big hat with a wide brim and trench coat. I can't dispute the trench coat, really. Good for concealing hold-out blasters. People are saying he's the top man, now that Jango is 'dead'."  
"What? Who _really_ believes that?"  
"Important people. People who want to believe it. And so be it. Now, I believe we have to pay Mij Gilamar a visit."  
"Who's he?"  
"A man with a cause. Gold armour, the colour of vengeance. He lost his wife a few months ago. I put Jango in his care. I have a clone named Aliik over there, watching over them."  
"I see." Said Venus, slowly.  
"He sounds scary, but he's really a nice guy."  
"Suuure..."  
"Haven't my friends been nice so far?"  
"I guess." She said. "Alright. Where to?"  
"We'll take the speeder. To base, first, I guess." They turned and headed down the sand road back towards Klavier's house on Mandalore. "What do you think of my lads?"  
"Well... They're different from the Wolfpack. That's for sure. I think I prefer them. They have more of a personality. Just like Comet and Sinker."  
"Probably because I trained them. Hey, I gotta ask you something."  
"Fire away."  
"When I was telling you about Geonosis, you mentioned God. Do believe in that?"  
"Nah." She dismissed it with a wave. "It's just a figure of speech. Apparently, my mother used to say it. Don't believe in the _Manda_ either. No, not much in the supernatural. You?"  
"Same as yourself. Never believed anything I haven't seen."  
"Alright." Venus did not understand, though. "Why do you ask?"  
"I've hurt a lot of people with a lot of bad jokes. I'm not going to make an excuse, but people are very diverse and jokes in a group of mixed races can often go awry. I try not to offend people."  
"Makes sense."  
Then Klavier remembered- he was supposed to buy her a _beskan_. He spotted the Blademakers Barracks across the street, where he had gotten his.  
"Oh, hey, there's the place!"  
"Mij Gilamar's in _there_?"  
"No, but they sell _beskans_."  
"Good enough."  
They walked in and was a variety of blade weapons shelved and behind transparisteel cases.  
"How mush for a good _beskan_?" Klavier asked the man at the counter.  
"Three hundred and fifty."  
"No, _beskar_."  
"Three fifty for the _ad Mand'alor._ No more, no less."  
"Done."  
He took opened the cabinet and produced a long curved sabre. Sharp at all points and tempered by the fiery forges of the Mountain Garrok.

"It's for the lady." Said Klavier, outstretching a credit chip.  
"Here you go, Ma'am. I admire your work, Sir." This guy was younger than him. "Murder a few of the 'Watch for me with that fine weapon."  
"What'd they do to you, son?"Said Klavier, with earnest eyes, ready to hear a sad tale.  
"Orphaned me. Bastards."  
"Then I shall fulfill your request." Said Venus, stony eyed.  
"_Oya, vod_. See you around." He put the chip on the table.  
"Wait, Sir this is _way_ too much, I can't ex-"  
"Gotta make profit." Said Klavier, from the doorway. "I don't work for free, neither should you, son."  
The orphaned blade seller smiled, and clenched the extra cash in his fist.

A smirk emerged on Venus' face. "What was that you said to Burr Corr? 'You're too nice, Burr'?"  
"I didn't say _I _was too nice. I'm just the right amount of nice. I think anyway."  
She sheathed the great sabre.  
"Now you should able get Jango's approval."  
"Does he know I'm a Jedi?"  
"No. But he will."  
"What?! Why?!"  
"Why not? I'll let _no_ harm come to you. _None_. You _know _I won't. Not a chance. Trust me, it'll pay off if we tell him the truth. Jango's not somebody to lie to. Certainly not. And just because you're Jedi doesn't mean he doesn't like you. No, the bad impression will come because you're Force-user. He- And I the same- believe irresponsible Force-users start all the wars. Always have, really. Maybe not the Mandalorian Wars. That was different. You'll have to ask Burr about that one."  
She thought it over for a second.  
"And no, Venus, you won't harm him either. I'm sure you're thinking about the _beskan_." He took off his helmet and smiled at her, and she removed hers too. He took her hand. "Good thinking though. I'm sure he'll take a shine to you. Well, he should. First impressions are everything. Best thing to do is introduce you as a Jedi. Then he'll figure out what to make of the situation. Of course, he'll think you're some Jedi-sleeper agent or something. Sound good? Last girlfriend I had was before Kamino, so you'll be welcomed, I'm sure."  
"You're sure?"  
"Huh?"  
"You keep saying that. You're uncertain?"  
"You never can be sure with Jango Fett. Nevertheless, he's my main father figure, and he won't forbid us. You think I'd back down and abandon you if he did?"  
"Now, Klav. I didn't say that."  
"Alright. Sorry, Ve. I'm certain it will go well, and we're just over thinking it. Besides, he's out of action."  
"True." She said. She would just have to grin and bear it. _It's worth it, _She told herself. _He's worth it._


	9. Chapter 8: Hut'unn

Klavier helped his lady out of the landspeeder. Venus Lok was wearing her Mandalorian armour. It'd go down better with Jango if she had the _beskan_, too. She needed to be convincingly Mandalorian looking. Klavier keyed in the SecuriLock code- 4321. He made a mental note to tell Mij that was just plain stupid.  
"Was that 4321?"  
"Yeah. _Haar'chak._ Oh, helmets off by the way."  
She took hers off and he did too. they walked in, and a Clone wielding an axe appeared.  
"General. Didn't expect you to bring a friend."  
"Yeah, well introducing her'll be a pain in the _shebse_."  
"Good to see you too."  
"How's he doing?"  
"He's recovering. He took too much stun rounds at Geonosis. Took a month to get all the slug out."  
Klavier stopped in his tracks. "The _slug_? But it was through and through! Don't say..."  
"Sorry, Sir. It's fragmentation. Punctured lung. He was on the verge of death, and he nor we knew." the clone turned to Venus. "I'm Aliik, by the way. Congrats on the General, I guess."  
She couldn't help smiling at how little he cared. A soldier in all sense of the word and meaning. They entered the next room, and was a make-shift medical bay with about five beds with clones, and Jango. Venus couldn't tell which one he was. She could tell the blond one was a Prime Ranger, the fable elite corps of Mandalore, the Death Watch slayers. A man in gold armour walked over to Klavier and Aliik, then noticed her. "_Su'cuy,_ Klavier and... Guest. Here to see Jango? That bed." He pointed out Jango, but Klavier already knew. Jango had a scar running across his face, left-to-right. "I've gotta keep a clone stable."  
"Alright. _Jate'kara, vod_."  
He walked over to Jango, and he already had his eyes squinted on Venus.  
"I will explain- but first, how are you, _buir_?"  
Jango sighed. "I'm fine. Sniper hit me in the back and the round fragmented."  
"I know. I think now's as good a time as any. He shot me too. Through and through. I was fortunate."  
"What?"  
"And then, he shot and killed Kilo."  
"Kilo?" Asked Jango. "Why Kilo?"  
"Don't know. Iro did it again, and my pact with him, Zade and myself made it my honor-bound duty to execute him."  
"You were right. What happened?"  
"Kilo challenged my leadership and was murdered while picking up his _beskan_. His troops revolted and the Rangers massacred them, in a fair fight. When the fighting was over, the trussed up Iro was gone. I suspect it was the sniper."  
"Sounds like it. I'm sorry about Iro, Klavier."  
"Zade asked me to pump him full of hard light when I see him."  
"Really? He went that bad? What did he do?"

Klavier looked at Venus, and she put on her helmet and sealed it, effectively soundproof. She heard mumbles and some of the words, but not a lot of it. Klavier looked at her again, and she took it off.  
"You've got my permission to hunt him, _ad_."  
"I need permission for something else. Well, rather, your blessing."  
"What is it?"  
He produced a lightsaber and Venus was utterly confused. It was hers.  
"What's that doing here?"  
"It's a lightsaber, Jango." Said Venus.  
"And it's hers." finished Klavier.  
Jango gave Klavier the _don't disappoint me_ eyes. "Is she a Jedi?"  
"Yeah. Well, for now."  
"For now?"  
"Well, Jedi can't marry, Jango. There's a problem there."  
"Don't say it..."  
"I'm afraid to tell you so." He put his arm around Venus. "This is Venus Lok of clan Lok, a descendant of Mandalore the Vindicated. Her mother was a Zeltron with dormant force powers, and she was a former apprentice of old 'goggles-and-mask', Plo Koon. And she's my girl."  
Jango was speechless. He respected Klavier putting his foot down on this one, as he had done long ago. At the same time he wanted to strip him of the Fett name for falling for a Jedi.  
"Any, objections, _buir_?"  
Jango thought hard. "No."  
"Thank you, _buir_. I won't lie to you- because you'd know- I was pretty nervous." He let out a sigh of relief. "How's Boba?"  
"He's fine. It's not the most enjoyable time here but he gets to know the clones. He's taken a real liking to Buck the Ranger."  
"Good to hear. You nearly ready to be back in action?"  
"Nearly."  
"You'd think. You're not invincible, and you're _Mand'alor_. You can't just run out with a Republic and Separatist target on your head. If you go outside of the Mandalore system, be more conservative, _buir_."  
"I'm not a _nibral_, Klavier."  
"Not my words."  
Jango looked at Venus. She had gone with Aliik to talk to Boba, and they were beside Buck's bed. Buck was a Prime Ranger of Klavier's that always wanted a strill. Klavier told him to get find one, and said _good luck_.  
"Has she a _beskan_, _ad'ika_?"  
"I thought I'd put her sword skills to good use. Not like you can use a lightsaber on Mandalore, unless you're in the Dome house." The 'dome house' was the slang for Sundari, home of the new Mandalorians, a peaceful race who sided with the Mercenaries of Mandalore and hated the Death Watch. They weren't fooling anybody, though. They went against everything Jaster Mereel had wanted, and that marked them bad in the Fett's eyes. Ninety-percent of the people of Mandalore believed in the _Mand'alor_ rather than some political figurehead taking bribes to run change the city. Sundari was ridden with corruption. And it was not a real representation of Mandalore. Klavier and most in the village thought of its inhabitants and non-Mandalorian and too cowardly to embrace Mandalore's glorious warrior history. So, in short, the Sundarians were snobs hiding in a big shell, as far as the outside world was concerned. And the New Mandalorians were just as bad.  
Jango gave Klavier the stare again.  
"Now is the time, _buir_. If you have any objections, now is the time."  
Jango sighed. "Why couldn't it have been an nice _Mando_ girl?" He said, not lowering his voice. He was not trying to offend her, but wouldn't have it said it was spoken behind her back.  
"She is. She's half-Mando, half Zeltron."  
Jango didn't relent the stare. Klavier was getting a bit fed up.  
"Look, _buir_," He confessed, "I can't help who I fall in love with. I've spent a month with her now and I never want to spend another month without her. That's just the way it is. That's what life does, bites you in the _shebse_ while you're not looking. But it can't be helped. No one is invincible. I'm just lucky that what snuck my way was an attractive woman rather than a stray blaster bolt. Wouldn't you agree?"  
And with that, Jango was broken. All arguments were solved, and he had no objections. His adopted son had truly become a man.  
"Very well then, _ad'ika_. Treat her right and well."  
"I will. Thank you, _buir_."  
"Don't let me down."  
"I _don't_. Not ever."  
Jango smiled at him. "I'm proud of you. You're a General in the Republic and you represent Mandalore perfectly. You're next in line for _Mand'alor_. But you know that."  
"And when the time comes, I will hand it to Boba."  
"Or your son."  
"_Boba_."  
"No problem."  
He knew Jango cared about him and Boba, but what was _that_? He put his helmet on to hide his confusement.  
"_Oya, buir._ Good to see you healthy again."  
"You too, _ad_."  
He patted Jango Fett's shoulder and went to Aliik and Venus, who were talking to Boba beside Buck. He removed his helmet, now faced away of Jango.  
"Buck, what got you?"  
Buck tapped his knee, and winced. "Turns out, Strills- not friendly."  
"You crazy bastard. I warned you."  
"I know. But I want a partner who won't desert me in the later stages of the war!"  
"_Pfft_." He looked at Venus, jokingly. "Don't we all." She punched his shoulder, lightly.  
"Huh? Sir, are you...?"  
"Yeah. Me and Ve here are together."  
"Congradulations, Sir. Never would'ave guessed you had it in you, frankly."  
"What can I say?" He smiled, avoiding Venus' eyes. "They go _crazy _for the Gentleman Act. You know yourself."  
Venus simply smiled, one hand on her hip. Buck had missed Klavier and his antics.  
"Oh I know. Just last night- I had some Sundari girl in here. Woke everyone up. She had left when I was awake."  
"That's terrible!"  
"I know."  
"You shouldn't have been so loud!"  
"What? Nevermind..."  
"I'm just yanking your chain."  
"I know..." Said Buck, distraught.  
"Tell you what," Said Aliik. "I'll will take you out tonight and help you land a keeper." In return, you give me a baby strill."  
"Deal." They shook on it.

meanwhile, Back in Klavier's House on Mandalore

"One, two..." Said Tango. He loaded in two shells. "Buckle my shoe. Three, four..." Another two. "A knock on the door..." He pumped the shotgun, "Breach, _mir'shebs_."  
Styx and Astro laughed at his ballad as he pumped four more times to eject the shells safely.  
Astro thought to bring it up. "What'd you guys think of the new girl?"  
"I don't know." Said Styx. "I thought about it yesterday. Funny, never known a Jedi, not many human women either, so what have I to compare her to? She's fine- more than fine with the General, so she'll have _no_ problems with me."  
"Same." Said Tango, loyally. "What about you, Astro?"  
"Don't know. Nothing dislikeable about her. Not been in the field with her yet. But what if she dies on Felucia?"  
Tango looked up. "Klavier will fall into depression as I did. _Shab_."  
"Exactly. We can't let her die."  
"Sure." Said Styx. "What's _more_ pressure?"  
"Not much." Said Tango. "I tell you- I'll die for Klavier or Aliik, or any of my brothers. But I'll die for this new girl too. I don't know her- but taking a bullet for her is taking a bullet for Klavier."  
"Agreed." Replied Styx, picking up his caf. "To the General!"  
"To the General!" They replied, caf cups in hand.  
"So," said Styx. "How'd you find leading, Tango?"  
"It's okay. But more importantly- how's your leg?"  
Styx shuffled uncomfortably. "Fine."  
"_Nerfshab_." Said Tango, stone faced. "Now, Styx. I've read your files. You and Rivet kept you yourselves before. Not anymore. You are part of a squad now. Talk."  
Styx shuffled again. "Alright. Listen, I didn't want to bother Klavier, with Kilo dying and all..."  
"Don't tell me this is going where I think it is..."  
"I think the Nemesis was in the droid factory with us."  
"_Haar'chak_, _ner vod,_ be realistic! This _varping_ paranoia of some _nibral hut'uun _sniper will _spaak_ us all."  
"Calm down, Tango." Said Astro. "Let's hear the guy- you asked for it."  
"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, Styx. I'm sorry."  
Styx cleared his throat. "It only makes sense. You too heard the story- the droids were waiting! And Alpha was _just _dead. I'm talking fresh blood and spatters dripping on the wall, poor bastard. Droids can't use slugthrowers. Who else could it have been? He's stalking us. He always was- before Geonosis even. Remember Yuri?"  
Tango's eyes widened. He put on his helmet, a unique one to the rest of Power- mostly white rather than black. He left the shotgun. That was a bad sign. He began walking with the carbine, and Styx and Astro wordlessly did the same.  
"Follow my lead. He has to know this." He said.

Meanwhile, outside of Mij Gilamar's house

Klavier Artyom Fett, Venus Lok, Ranger Buck and Captain Aliik were chatting, about to split up.  
"Hey- Aliik" began Klavier, "don't let him fall down and break something other bone tonight."  
"I won't, Sir. He'll come back sober."  
"I'm joking. Sober? Please, no."  
Buck smiled. "That's more like it! One more night of drinking before I go strill hunting again!"  
"Ahaha! _Jate'kara_." Said Klavier, heading towards the landspeeder.  
"_Jate'kara._" Chimed in Venus, climbing in.  
"_Re'turcye mhi_." Said the clones.  
Klavier started the speeder and began going back to Evaar'la Naritir.  
"What'd you think of them?"  
"Buck is boring, frankly."  
"Yeah. That's why I want him to get a strill. Something to talk about. And Aliik?"  
"Seems like a real trooper. Nice guy."  
"He is probably my best _killing_ machine. He's fantastic at killing things. No, really, he once killed a Death Watch soldier with a wire. And he didn't strangle him."  
"Oh... What?"  
"No need to go into detail, but the _mir'shebs _killed Aliik's best friend brutally."  
"Makes more sense then."  
"Yeah. Sure did, at the time. Does now. Let's talk about something else..." Klavier looked for a subject to change to._ Uh, weather? Nope. Politicians? Nope. Her hair? Screw it._  
"So... Uh, nice hair?"  
"Thanks. You seem to be struggling."  
"Throw me a bone."  
"How about this weather?"  
"_Haar'chak._"

Meanwhile

The Man in Black Armour with the Blue Visor pushed the button, and dropped the primer on the ground.  
"Abandon ship."  
He unfolded the rifle's bipod, and pulled the bolt back, loaded a single long slug into the chamber. He pushed the bolt back, with the force of his hatred.

Speeding towards Klavier

"What's the plan, Tang?"  
"No plan, Styx. We tell Klavier that we need to hunt this _mir'shebs_ before he hunts more of us."  
"Good call." Styx wasn't satisfied. "But what about Felucia?"  
"It'll have to be postponed."  
"We we authorization to do that?"  
"_Pfft_." Tango dismissed the notion. "No. We're the 84th Rangers. We make our own calls. Not like they can assault a planet without planetary assault teams."  
"Point taken."  
Astro was hard at work at the back of the speeder. "Encrypting the transmission... Sent."  
"Good job, _ner vod_." Said Tango.  
Styx squinted, and as he realized what the dot was, the HUD recognized it. "Is that the General?"  
"Yeah, I believe it is." Tango fiddled with the controls. "What the _varp?_"  
"What?" Styx was worried now, as Tango was horrified.  
"Lost all control. **There's nothing I can do**!"

at THAT very Moment

Klavier Artyom Fett was a man who could sense danger, being a very Force-sensitive. He reacted instinctively. He lifted Venus up and out of the speeder with the force. She landed in a heap as he leapt out also. He directed the speeder away from the advancing one, but it still hit it hard. The speeders collided with force, and the advancing one flew into the air, on its left side. It was headed straight for Venus. He made a mad force-dash in front of her, and projected every ounce of his strenth into bringing the speeder to halt. He focused hard, with less than a second left- and stopped the flying speeder dead in its tracks- windshield cannoning three men towards him. He stopped them safely too. He let it all fall, gently, then he couldn't take it. He felt a dark presence hit him hard. But he knew what it was. He mustered up all his triumphs into some kind of energy and he willed fight on.  
"**COME ON! COWARD! ****_HUT'UUN! _****YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!**" He took out the _beskan_.  
"**FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN! COME ON! BASTARD! BASTARD! COWARD!**" His words echoed in the emptiness as the shadowy presence disappeared. He felt a sharp jolt in his back, and he collapsed to his knees. _She's safe now_ he thought. _It's okay. She's safe. She's safe_. He heard armoured footsteps heading towards him as the energy left him. His head spun and that was it- gone. Klavier Artyom Fett passed out due to blood loss.

Venus held him tight. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no."  
Styx pulled a large chunk of durasteel out of his leg. "Ma'am- Stay calm. Try to keep him stable." Styx picked up the solid slug, bloodied, unbroken- without a scratch. "Sit him up, it'll help." Put the slug in a belt compartment. "_Shab. Haar'chak!_" He kicked hard at a rock and it shattered. _Beskar_ beats rock in _rock, flimsi, beskar_, after all.  
Tango took a handoff his carbine to point the finger at Styx. "You too. Cool it, _ner vod._ Can't be stupid out here."  
"Oh," retorted Styx, "so I'm stupid?"  
"When you're angry. We all are. It ain't your fault, it's mine."  
Styx sighed. "It's not your fault."  
"Shut up. Don't need your sympathy."  
"You rectify your thought line before you get depressed again. It _wasn't _you. It was The Nemesis." He pointed two gloved fingers at Tango. "_Not, yours, Tango. You read me_?"  
Tango sighed. "Yes."  
"Yes...?"  
"Yessir!" He said, snapping to attention.  
"Better. Astro, how long?"  
Astro looked up. "Zade in thirty."  
"_What?_ No. Not good enough! He's dying, Astro!"  
"_Seconds_. Get him ready."  
"Alright- Sorry, _ner vod_. It's just-"  
"I'm fine, Styx." He gave Styx a stern look. "Focus on the _General_."  
"You're a good man, Astro." he attached his blaster to the electromagnetic clip on his back. "Excuse me, Jedi." He gently picked up his fallen comrade in his arms and carried him beside the other troopers, as Zade Corr's speeder became visible. It made its way over and pulled over beside them. Zade was wearing his _beskar'gam_. To everyone's surprise, he got out and began walking. Styx silently loaded Klavier in. Astro was dumbfounded.  
"Where are you going?"  
Zade didn't look back." Where did the shot come from?"  
"That ridge from the southwest."  
"Hunting." Said Zade. He charged his WESTAR 47. "I'm going hunting."


	10. Chapter 9: The Nemesis In Flames

Chapter 9

The Nemesis In Flames

Zade Corr had been tracking the Sniper for days. He had a water recycler built into his _beskar _for survival. It could also make a paste which would supplement him. _Honor bound as friends or bound to die._ Zade would find this bastard _Mando'ade_.

Sometime Later

His eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times, soaked in the mystery. A beautiful woman was sitting beside him. He wasn't sure who he was... He felt _proud_. He didn't know why. He felt _advanced_. He didn't understand. The beautiful woman beside him looked shocked. He was getting confused. Then he remembered, that was his girlfriend. Did he offend her? Then he realized he was strapped down. He was worried, and he tried to get up, but couldn't. At the same time, the room shook and quaked. Things made loud noises- smashed. Broke. He was groggy and weak. "Venus..." His girlfriend was pleasantly surprised. She was shocked, but laughing.  
"Klavier! You're back!"  
That was his name! _There it is. That's my name. Klavier Artyom Fett. I'm a Mandalorian. That's why I'm proud. And I'm a General- that's why I'm advanced. And this girl is my love. And I am alive._  
"Venus! Venus!" He gasped air back into his lungs.  
"Easy, _cyar'ika_! You don't want to hurt yourself."  
"I'm back. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. You were out for a while there."  
"How long?" Klavier had to know.  
"If I tell you, you'll leave me again."  
"What does that mean?"  
"You have someplace to go. Once you're better."  
"Felucia?"  
"No. That was a while ago."  
"What?!"  
She fiddled with her fingers.  
"Somebody went to find the man who shot you. Remember, the Nemesis?"  
"Yeah. Who went?"  
"Zade Corr."  
"Zade... Corr..." He said slowly. He remembered the pact. "Zade! How long have I been out? How long has he been gone?"  
"When we loaded you into his speeder, he walked off. It was about six months ago."  
"Any contact with him?"  
"He left a message for you in Keldabe. Name of a meeting place, in case you woke up. He has done it since you were out, once a week."  
"Can we get there? Moreover, why am I restrained, Ve?"  
"We didn't know how you'd react once you woke up. And we were right to. Weird things happened while you were out." She glanced around the room. It was _destroyed_. Littered with bits of pottery and other fragmented things.  
"Right. Anything else?"  
"Lost fifteen Rangers on Felucia. I'm sorry, Klavier. I shouldn't have lead them-"  
"You did what you had to do in your position. It's alright. You'll have to tell me their names later. Does Power still operate on Mandalore?"  
She began unstrapping his restraints. "Yeah. They've scared off the Death Watch and the Rangers established a full-time base in one of their comm relays captured before you were hit."  
"I remember that! That was the day you got fitted for _beskar_."  
"So it was." She smiled, ecstatic that he was finally back after six months of missing him, waiting for him. They could finally be together again. Be a couple.  
"Did... " Klavier couldn't find a better way to put it... "Did you find somebody else?"  
"No! Of course not."  
"Sorry- It's just, six months is a long time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... Sorry."  
"It's fine. I missed you."  
"It's not like I noticed I was gone, but it's good to be back."  
He sat up and hugged her. He knew he would be in Keldabe by sunfall. _Speaking of..._  
"What time is it?"  
"Don't know exactly. Morning. Why?"  
"I'm going to suit up and go to Keldabe. But you knew that."  
She looked him in the eye and smiled sadly. "Yeah. But I'm going too."  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's Zade Corr. He's become folk legend. _An honorable friend of the _ad Mand'alor _hunting the attempted murderer of his life-long super commando comrade across the barren wastes and jungles alike, is Zade Corr_. Oh, yes. He won't disappoint. But now that you're back, you'll steal the spotlight."  
"Yeah," Said Klavier. "That's Zade." Venus helped him up. "I'm okay, Ve. Let me stand on my own two feet." She eased away and he began a slow walk to his armour in the corner. Before even putting it on, he took the _boltar_ out of the sheath on his shoulder with a hiss. He scraped in a seventh tally mark on his shin guard, and sheathed the blade once more. He began putting it on, starting with the jumpsuit, naturally.  
"What's the tally for?"  
"Number of times I've had my life saved by people who then go missing. Don't get me wrong- it was all of you. But Zade was one of you, and because of my stupidity in the face of unseeable danger, he disappeared. I learn from every mark."  
He stripped himself of the patients gown- he _hated_ those, more than he hated the Death Watch, perhaps. He thought himself as crazy for hating an inanimate thing- but you had no dignity in those things. He was about to put on the jumpsuit when he sensed Venus smiled behind him. _Cheeky_. Once equipped in his armour, he decided it was time. _Us Mandos marry young. Why not?_  
"Ve..."  
"Yeah? Whets wrong?"  
He stared into her eyes, deep pools of green, like a forest in spring. She was beautiful. And she was his- and he never felt more complete.  
"Will you marry me?"  
That took her by surprise. She was shocked."  
"Too sudden. Okay."  
"Klav!" She grabbed his arm, and her surprise faded to happiness.  
"Yes. I will."  
He grabbed her hand. "Repeat after me, then. _Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde." _It meant: _We are one when together. we are one when parted. We will share all. We will raise warriors.  
_She tightened her grip. "_Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde._"  
He smiled. She stared at him, grinning from ear to ear, and kissed him. She felt safe when she was with him. He was all she had dreamed of.  
"Shall we then?" He said. They linked arms, and began walking out of Klavier's house.  
Venus was ready to enjoy married life, but she was curious about something.  
"How are you so able?"  
Klavier hadn't really thought of it, but now that she mentioned it. . . "Well... I don't know. If I wasn't Force-sensitive I'd be dead, so maybe it has something to do with that?"  
"Well, frankly, your Force powers were _not_ dormant as you were in the coma."  
"Really?" Know _that_ was curious.  
"Yeah. Things around the room would move from place to place. Myself included, one time."  
"Did you sit by the bed and wait for me for six months?" He said, now wondering.  
"I did." She smiled at him. "You're worth it."  
"I'd do the same for you, _cyar'ika_."  
She rested her head on his shoulder, content to have him back.  
"Where are the lads?"  
"They're in their usual room. You show me."  
"Alright. Let's see. . ." Much to Klavier's embarrassment, he ended up at the front door.  
"You can't go without telling them you're back, _cyar'ika_! You took a wrong turn, is all."  
"Why did _buir_ have to buy me such a big house?"  
"Because he was loaded by the Kaminoans, remember?"  
"I know. Hey, Ve?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks. Thanks for not leaving me..." He knew he had to say it. He had to. It was simply time, but _haar'chak,_ was it hard for him to say. "_Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum._ I love you." He marveled at how she was putting up with him. 1  
"I love you too." She put her arms around him, and smiled. It was a moment he would remember for the rest of his life. "Now come," She said, releasing her arms, "let's go find the room."  
Klavier turned on his heel and walked towards another junction within his mansion-like house. _Or maze-like. Or too-kriffing-big, like_._ I should start saying things out loud. I'd get a few more laughs_. The ever narcissistic Klavier Artyom Fett guessed his way through his _too-kriffing-big_ house until he knew exactly where he was. He took another left, and was in the doorway.

A Moment Earlier

"Report from the Keldabe Ranger Outpost just came in, Styx. All green, Death Watch eliminated."  
Styx looked up from his WESTAR 47. Most Mandalorian troops carried WESTAR pistols, but the Ranger dealt most only in the Mandalorian gun company. _Westar_ was the Mando'a word for Rifleman. "Eliminated?" Replied Styx, in his _beskar'gam_. He had repainted it red while Klavier was out, and took his place as temporary joint managing officer of the Mandalorian Rangers. Lynx was doing most of the off world work, as agreed. Styx looked up to him now more than ever, having possibly expended his own life to save his woman and dearest of friends. He was the true word for a hero. But there was no word for that in Mando'a. Not yet. _Daer_, some were saying, was slang for hero. _Daer_. Sounded weird, but not wrong. Not a compound word like most Mando'a adjectives, but a horse proud of its own colour. _Slang. But slang for now. It'll work its way to the archives soon enough._ "They are _eliminated?_"  
"Yessir, the reports come in as that." Astro had taken up as Power squad Comunications Expert. And he was damn good at it. Aliik and Tango were off hunting for the Nemesis too, but not alongside Zade, not as far as Styx knew, anyway. Styx zoned out for a moment, hearing a familiar rattle or armour, and standing up, looking at the door frame. "Keldabe is free. But we have a certain Ranger missing..." Said Astro.  
"Good to hear about Keldabe. I think we should pay them a visit." Klavier Artyom Fett stood in the doorway, awake and aware for the first time in six months. Alive. Finally free of the darkness of sleep, ready to bring light to Mandalore. The clones in the room straightened up, there were comments passed and some ran to get a look to see it with their own eyes. Styx knew what to do to make the General welcomed back. . .  
"**Atten-shun! ****_Oya Manda!_**"

The clones hit their armoured gauntlets off their chests and as it clattered the roared in jovial response: "**_Oya Manda!_**"  
Styx walked over to the son of the Mandalore. "I told you not to die, Sir. It's a good thing you took my advice. Otherwise, Jango would have my head."  
Klavier didn't recognize Styx for a moment. Then it hit him. "Styx?"  
"Yessir?"  
"I need a weapon."  
Styx beckoned Klavier Fett to follow him. They walked towards a closet, and Styx produced and key and opened it. What lay in there was the _beskan_ sheath and fine-edge honed blade itself. Also his slugthrower, with a full cylinder and eighteen slugs to strap onto his right arm, over the forearm bracer which he had retractable vibroblade on. He loaded the .47 calibre shells into the slots, then sheathed the _beskan_. His WESTAR 35 was in there too.  
"I don't need to know the details now, Styx, but I heard you did a damn fine job. Thank you, for everything."  
"No problem, Sir. And- by the way- now that you're awake, we hunt the Nemesis, right?"  
Klavier's gaze hardened. "You don't give the orders around here, Styx." Styx was at a loss for words.  
"S-sorry, Sir. Of c-c-course, S-"  
Klavier's expression softened greatly. "I'm yanking your chain. Besides, that _is_ what we're doing. I'm not putting you, or any of the clones, or Venus or anyone associated with me at risk anymore. No more dead family members, starting now."  
Styx couldn't get angry. "Bastard," He smiled, "I was off-guard this time- but next time I'll meet your eyes with a stare just like yours- I've been practicing."  
Klavier laughed, then felt _weird_. "That's really, really weird. That was the first time I laughed in six months. _Shab_, that's freaking me out. Yeah, screw that notion. We're not taking the landspeeder this time, by the way. Have we gunships on station?"  
"Yeah. But first, Sir, follow me."  
"Styx led them back to the main room, right beside Astro, who snapped to attention.  
"Sir! Good to have you back."  
"At ease. I'm still Klavier. None of that military strict stuff for my lads. Astro, open a channel across Mandalore."  
"Across _Mandalore_?"  
"Can you do that?"  
"Yeah. Sure, uh..." Astro fiddled with some buttons and levers. "Here, push this button and it will send a transmission to all receivers."  
"**This is Mandalorian General Klavier Artyom Fett. The ****_ad Mand'alor_**** is back. ****_Oya Manda!_**"  
"You know," Said Venus with her classic I'm-going-to-make-fun-of-you-right-now smirk, "you've got stones for somebody who just woke up after a six-month coma."  
"I do." He said, with the same smirk.  
"Easy-whoa, whoa, whoa, _udesii_, get a room!" Said somebody. They looked across- it was a man in standard ARC armour with blue markings, with no helmet. Klavier didn't know him.  
"_So'cuy_. Who, might I ask, are you?" Asked Klavier, carefully.  
"I could ask you the same question, _verd'ika._"  
_Verd'ika? Who the _varp_ does this guy think he is?_  
"I'm Klavier Artyom Fett, commander of the Mandalorian Rangers."  
"Very nice."  
_This guy's got an extreme case of sore_shebse_-syndrome._ _Just who is this guy?_  
"I'll try again. I'm Klavier Artyom Fett, son of the Mandalore, commander of the 84th Galactic Marine Rangers and Mandalorian Rangers, a General in the Grand Army of the Republic. Who, are you?"  
"Somebody who doesn't answer to your _Mandalore_." Said the man in the ARC armour.  
Klavier took two steps towards the man, and his clones circled the man also. He was _very_ worried the clones served under him for a second. _Preposterous. They're family, and that's a lot more than blood. There's at least three Prime Rangers in this room._  
"Oh yeah? _Shab, _too bad for you."  
"Why?"  
"You're in the company of those who do." Klavier looked at Styx, who had his WESTAR trained on the non-clones head.  
"Can I fire, Sir? Can I kill him? I have _never_ seen him before."  
Klavier was shocked. "Has anyone?"  
The silence was deafening. Klavier took a step back. The circle grew considerably wider. And Styx allowed himself to smirk behind his helmet.  
"What's going on?" Asked Venus, concerned.  
"It's fine, Ma'am. Keep your blaster on the bastard _aruetii _in case things go pear-shaped. General- do your thing."  
A clone threw Klavier a WESTAR 35 heavy blaster pistol. Klavier caught it, threw it to the infiltrator. That's when he spoke.  
"You have no strength. Execute me, or others will die too. More family members." _No. It can't be._

The traitor glanced at Venus. "Her."  
"**FIRE!" **A volley of lasers rippled through the infiltrator.  
Klavier took Venus' arm. "You're coming with me, _cyar'ika_." The smell of singed flesh reeked the room already. "It's not safe here. That wasn't the Nemesis. I'm getting you checked out- this _shabhole_ is as low as they get. Can't trust anything. I'm thinking of a new elaborate plan for this piece of _shab_."  
"Okay, okay," Venus composed herself. Six months GAR service with the Rangers made her immune to this kind of stuff, it was _normal _now. "Let's go. Landspeeder?"  
"As bad as it seems, yes. But we're going separately. I'm going with Power squad. What's here and left of it. Styx, Astro, get as many as Power remnant as you can and get your things."  
"What?! Klav, no! You're just back!" Exclaimed Venus. Klavier grabbed her shoulders, gave her that let-me-fix-this look he could always do to calm her.  
"You sat by me for six months and waited for my arrival. I know you don't want me to go, and you know neither do I. But I have to. I told you back then, I'm telling you now. _I'm not letting anything happen to you, cyar'ika_. Okay? Now I have to go." He put his helmet to hers in a 'Keldabe kiss'. "I'll be back. I promise. And I am a Fett. My word means everything."  
She was silent, and he hugged her. But he took pleasure in knowing he would return. Because he was sure- he wasn't missing anything else.

Three Hours Later

Klavier Artyom and some of Power squad- Styx, Rivet, Fife, Zulu and Astro- were in the landspeeder. Klavier drove hard and fast to where he was shot.  
"Sir, I don't doubt your command-  
"But where are we going, is it, Rivet? I'll tell you. We're going to where I was shot. That's where. Why? Because this man will die by my six-shooter. And I swear it." They arrived as he finished.  
"So, I'll do it. You're free to come too, but you're not obligated to. You don't have to, you don't need to."  
Styx jumped out. "Crazy bastard. One of these days you'll come across something as stubborn as you are. I'm with you, for old times' sake."  
Then Zulu jumped out. "I'm going too. For Kilo."  
Rivet jumped out. "I'm on you, Sir."  
Astro looked at Fife. "Oh _shab,_ I'm not going to be last in."  
They jumped out in sync. "Fife and Astro of Power squad, reporting for duty!" They said, one of the same.  
Klavier looked at them, all of them, long and hard. "Don't think you're necessary. You're not obligated, any of you. You've _all _done right by me-"  
"And will continue to do so." Finished Styx. "Even if we have to go renegade to do it. If you wanted us to stay at the house, your _shab_ out of luck."  
Klavier adopted his face-down-eyes-up, I-could-not-care-less stance, and drew his two  
WESTAR 35 scoped blaster pistols. "I'm warning you. This is the point of no return. This is the end of the end. I want you to understand that. The importance is this," He held up two gloved fingers, pointed towards the sky for an unknown emphasis. "I'm going to kill somebody painfully, slow and brutally for Kilo, for _buir, _for myself and for my wife. And if you take that kill away from me..."  
Silence. Until Styx caught on- this was something Klavier had to do alone, but he couldn't say that to his own boys. Styx took a step back. "Come on, boys. He has to do this alone."  
Klavier nodded.  
Zulu protested: "NO! He'll die alone! Are you gone mad?"  
Styx walked towards Klavier, grabbed Klavier's hand at the elbow. They both squeezed. "_Oya, buir. _Get him." Klavier looked at them, all of them.  
"_Ni kar'tayli gai sa'ad. _I know your name as my child. All of you. All of the 84th, my boys." He blinked back a tear.  
"We always felt it." Said Styx.  
"It's in case I don't come back- and take of care my beloved." And with that, Klavier turned on his heel and began walking, from the spot where Zade Corr did that very day when everything changed. "_Verd ori'shya beskar'gam_," he shouted back. He wanted one final word to say to his boys, but couldn't find it. "**_Oya!_**" He shouted.  
"**_Oya!_**" Came the chorus.  
And that was that. Mandalorian General Klavier Artyom Fett of the Grand Army of the Republic, son of the Mandalore and _Death Watch Decimator_ continued walking, his cloak fluttering in the wind as he grew distant, and eventually, out of sight. His sons, his legacy, began towards home. 


	11. Chapter 10: The Tempest Point

Chapter 11  
The Tempest Point

Venus Lok- or now Venus Fett, was unshakably worried. She dared not to comm Klavier- because Styx had told her not to. And she trusted him. She wondered why, but she did. She thought she had established that special bond with the clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic now, she had become family with them. It wall went back to Dex's Diner, all that time ago now, _months_ ago, where she and Klavier first went on a pseudo-date. _I will be the friend of any clone in need_, she remembered herself saying. _Which is every clone_. She would cherish the memory, and await for the return of her husband, the man who has left to defend her, to defend the Fetts, to defend his sons. And she knew as well as Styx that he would give his life to do it. It wasn't like she should just zoom in on one of the Mandalore-stationed Gunships and swoop him up and live happily ever after. . . No. She knew he had to do this, for himself, by himself. And she knew that he would return, and hold her in his arms once more again.

Across The Plains

Klavier Artyom Fett had spotted the bandits. He saw them through the sights on the Centurion. He had forty-five minutes until sunrise, and the cover of the night was not of much use to him. He fired three shots from the mounted blaster, and there was wispy smoke trials excreted by four skulls, as they fell wordlessly. _Two birds, One stone. I've still got it. _A bandit caught on to where Klavier was, and he ran to alert some by the fire, screaming obscenities. Klavier carried the heavy blaster rifle in his left hand and held his newly-acquired WESTAR 47 in his right hand. He fired at the bandits, a man with a reason. He didn't miss anything- not even the shot he took at the bandit priming the thermal detonator, which created a fireball. These were immigrants trying to set up some sort of crime thing, Klavier could only guess._ You're not allowed here_. He fired and sprayed his carbine, ignoring the rounds rippling off of his _beskar'gam_. He fought his way to a small tent- and found a trussed up soldier. In armour, painted to look like magma, black all around with glowing orange and red details. He had found Prime Ranger Krayt.  
"Mission Objective complete." He said out of habit. He gave Krayt a light wake-up-slap. Krayt stirred.  
"You'll get no kriffing weapon locations off of me you skag..." He muttered.  
Klavier picked up the helmet beside him and fixed it onto Krayt's head. Krayt moved his neck to get a look at his tormentor.  
"General? _You're dead! _I mean- in a coma! How did you get the _ad Mand'alor_'s armour you _spaaka chakaare!_ Answer me!"  
Klavier removed his bucket, to reveal his familiar blond hair and young looks, and smirked at Krayt. It was funny, smiling when he had little else to smile about.  
"General! You're back! Sir, it's bloody chaos out in these wastes..."  
"Look at me, son." Said Klavier, disdain seeping through his voice once more. "I'm on a journey, and in thirty minutes it will be complete. I'm going to have to bring you with me, but you have to promise not to interfere. Okay?"  
"Yessir. Is it... the-"  
"Yes. It's the Nemesis." Said Klavier. "I'm gonna free you now. . ." He warned, and brought his wrist-mounted vibroblade into action. He cut at the rope bonds holding the lone Ranger down. Krayt got up, and Klavier held up the Centurion. "Brought you a present."  
Krayt snatched it. "Thanks, Sir. You're very thoughtful." They strolled out of the camp, ready to fight an unfeeling enemy, an unknown alien entity, a coward. Klavier looked across at Krayt. "What do we know about him?"  
"Nothing about _who _the _shab_ he really is. We know he's Mando. You've seen the armour, like yours but black with a blue visor. He's a crack shot. And a coward."

Klavier saw it was getting brighter, and Szurszok Ridge was visible now. He broke into a run. "Right. He can speak _Mando'a_, and wears _beskar'gam_, but that doesn't mean he is Mandalorian. We ran into an acquaintance of his yesterday, threatened my girl. Have you met her yet?"  
"No, Sir. Will you introduce us when we get back?"  
"It'd be my pleasure, Krayt." Klavier liked that. Because it meant they would both get back.


	12. Chapter 11: The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 12  
The Calm Before the Storm

Venus was with Klavier's boys, her boys now. They were all just sitting in silence, until Zulu spoke:  
"Don't you. . . Think we should have a gunship on standby? A speeder, even?"  
Styx looked at him, teary-eyed behind his helmet. He couldn't bear to speak, so he just nodded.  
Astro got up. "I'll do it." He patted Styx's shoulder, and walked out. Venus followed him.  
"I'm going too."  
Astro whirled on her. "No, Ma'am. Frankly, you're not."  
"Astro! I am commanding you to let me go!"  
"No, Ma'am. It was the Generals final wish for you to be kept away from there. You're not going with me. It's simple. I'll tell you where he is, where _I'm _going. He's near. . ." Astro's face was horrified behind his visor. "I'm sorry, Ma'am I have to go."  
"Where is he? Astro! Tell me!" Venus couldn't take this.  
"I can't say. . ." Astro took off his helmet, revealing his unscarred face for the first time in days. "I'm going to bring your husband back."  
Venus said nothing. She couldn't handle this anymore. She probably should have treated him with a bit more respect. The landspeeder zoomed off into the distance.

Across the Plains, At Szurszok Ridge

Klavier had his hand on his belt, thumbs in it, his usual battle-ready stance. Krayt was cleaning his Centurion. Klavier noticed a small radio transmitter, on the ground, but not ravaged by the sandstorms of this desert area. "Krayt, check it out." He picked it up. "Some kind of low-tech communications equipment."  
"That's weird. It's obviously the Neme-"  
The radio began emitting. "_So'cuy._ I am Gengar Justt, a Separatist Mandalorian. The nature of my business is this: here in this wasteland, we shall end the war for Mandalore here. I have been the white hand on your shoulder for a while now, haven't I, Fett?"  
Klavier stood straight, signalled silently for Krayt to keep his eyes open. "Yeah. You have been, Justt. A righteous infliction, of retribution, manifested by an appropriate agents, manifested, in this case, by you."  
"What are you implying?"  
"You've been a thorn in my side. The briars snagging at my ankle. A cancer that is travelling through me, taking me over. A real threat. _A Nemesis._ No longer, Justt."  
"Please." Said the voice. "Call me Gengar."  
"Sure thing, Gengar. Now look, _mir'shebs_, I'm here to kill you and you're here to kill me. Can you come out of hiding like a coward?"  
"Coward? No, no. No, not a coward. I'm no coward. I'm just a shadow warrior. Like you taught Kilo to be."  
Klavier drew his _beskan_, and a Mandalorian emerged from the shadows, sinking his blade into Krayt's back.


	13. Chapter 12: Reclaimed

Chapter 13

TEMPEST

Klavier couldn't do anything. He couldn't strike at Gengar Justt, the Separatist. The Nemesis. For he had his _beskan_'s blade buried in the back of Krayt. His son. Klavier glared at the unfeeling enemy. The Nemesis finally took the blade out, and Krayt fell. Klavier would have to kill this bastard quickly. Klavier knew what was happening, and he smiled. He was becoming cool, hard, cold and calculated. Logic was his force and honor was his purpose. He held his _beskan_ in preparational stance. He was ready. The Nemesis did the same. They stood for three seconds, as Klavier's red and white armour and the Nemesis' black and green armour radiated the suns first rays.  
"Good morning," Said Gengar. A steely orange visor glared into his blue. "It shall be a comforting thought to know you have died with honor, good Fett."  
"Please. . ." He said. "Call me. . . Klavier." He dropped the _beskan _and ignited the Darksaber.  
Klavier ran at Justt with due speed and clashed swords. A brilliant show of sparks rocked them both. The core of the all-consuming darksaber hummed in the silence that followed. This was the pivotal point in the war. . . It would work. _For Krayt_ he thought. Klavier had no soul since that day that he tried to killed Iro. Since the boy he saved on Tatooine had become a twisted cruel unfeeling enemy, devoured by greed and a twisted perception of honor in battle. No, Klavier had run out of time. It was now. Now was the time. He would do this for all the boys he raised from the Assassins he had to kill. For all the men who died. For Venus. For the cause. "**FOR MANDALORE**!"

Two blades once again clash! They swung high and low and were being blocked and parried left and right. Gengar tried to go for a quick decapitation. . . So the man with no soul chose the simplest of tactics. The man with no soul stuck his leg out. . . And tripped the unfeeling enemy. He grabbed Gengar's _beskan_ with the Force and put it back in his reserve sheath. The man with no soul kicked Gengar Justt as he tried to get up. His helmet rolled. The man with no soul took out a revolving slugthrower pistol, and put his foot on Gengar Justt's chest, pulling back the hammer with two _clicks_.  
"Look me in the eyes when you kill me, _Vode._"  
"I am no longer a person. No soul. How can I be your _vode,_ you brother? Further," he said, lining up the hind sight of the pistol with the front sight, "how can a soulless entity gaze into your eyes? This is for Kilo." He pulled the trigger. The pistol clicked. It was empty. The Nemesis was astounded. "Bang, bang." Said Klavier.  
As Klavier had counted on, Justt's instincts kicked in, and he flicked away the sidearm with his boot, then stomping on Klavier's chest. Klavier faked losing his footing and stuttering a few steps back, while Justt grabbed the pistol. And once he had it aimed at Klavier, he didn't know what to do. Just as Klavier planned. Klavier laughed a loud guffaw, taunting the stony adversary. "Ha! Oh, no! He's got a gun! Go on, Justt, shoot me!" Justt pulled back the hammer. "_Shoot me!_" Justt shuddered. "**_SHOOT ME!_**"  
Justt pulled the trigger. It clicked. Justt tossed the pistol aside. Klavier punched Justt with a crushgaunted fist, going straight through Justt's durasteel plating, shattering it and severely crippling Justt. Klavier ignited the darksaber. Justt pulled out two blasters pistols, and aimed them at Klavier. He fired, and Klavier deflected. "_This is for myself_." said Klavier, slicing through one of Justt's hands. Justt fired another bolt, deflecting off of Klavier's armour. "_This is for the record._" Klavier swung true and hard with the darksaber, and the stony adversary, the Nemesis, the White Hand, the Coward, was decapitated.  
The stony adversary was dead. He had sacrificed everything, all of it, to stop him. The Geonosian Mutiny had been avenged, somewhat. He would kill Iro Illult later.

For now, the man with no soul, Klavier Fett Artyom, had a brother to save. He threw a clenched, gut-soaked, crushgaunted fist in the air, and roared:

_"Oya Manda!"_

He lifted up Krayt and propped him up on the body of the Nemesis, and a landspeeder- Zade Corr's landspeeder, piloted by Astro- became visible in the distance. As it pulled over, Klavier Artyom Fett put Krayt in. "Astro! Go back to Evaar'la Naritir! Get him help! Get him Doc and Sage, okay?! He has a story to tell! And send my wife all my love!"  
Klavier began walking off. Astro was overwhelmed.  
"Sir, where are you going?"  
"With the Nemesis in flames, I must destroy what I created." He took a datachip out of Gengar Justt's wrist, then flung him over his shoulder, and put him beside Krayt, in the landspeeder. "This used to be the Nemesis. Styx has no _beskar'gam_. Give it to him. He has to lead, for now." A sandstorm kicked in. "I'm sorry, Astro, but he has no time left." He pointed at Krayt. " And tell Venus I'll be back by noon. _Oya!_" He disappeared into the sandstorm.  
"Sir! General! Come back!" Astro had no choice. "_Oya, buir!_" He said, and drove back to Evaar'la Naritir.


	14. Chapter 13: Tempest

Chapter 13

TEMPEST

Klavier couldn't do anything. He couldn't strike at Gengar Justt, the Separatist. The Nemesis. For he had his _beskan_'s blade buried in the back of Krayt. His son. Klavier glared at the unfeeling enemy. The Nemesis finally took the blade out, and Krayt fell. Klavier would have to kill this bastard quickly. Klavier knew what was happening, and he smiled. He was becoming cool, hard, cold and calculated. Logic was his force and honor was his purpose. He held his _beskan_ in preparational stance. He was ready. The Nemesis did the same. They stood for three seconds, as Klavier's red and white armour and the Nemesis' black and green armour radiated the suns first rays.  
"Good morning," Said Gengar. A steely orange visor glared into his blue. "It shall be a comforting thought to know you have died with honor, good Fett."  
"Please. . ." He said. "Call me. . . Klavier." He dropped the _beskan _and ignited the Darksaber.  
Klavier ran at Justt with due speed and clashed swords. A brilliant show of sparks rocked them both. The core of the all-consuming darksaber hummed in the silence that followed. This was the pivotal point in the war. . . It would work. _For Krayt_ he thought. Klavier had no soul since that day that he tried to killed Iro. Since the boy he saved on Tatooine had become a twisted cruel unfeeling enemy, devoured by greed and a twisted perception of honor in battle. No, Klavier had run out of time. It was now. Now was the time. He would do this for all the boys he raised from the Assassins he had to kill. For all the men who died. For Venus. For the cause. "**FOR MANDALORE**!"

Two blades once again clash! They swung high and low and were being blocked and parried left and right. Gengar tried to go for a quick decapitation. . . So the man with no soul chose the simplest of tactics. The man with no soul stuck his leg out. . . And tripped the unfeeling enemy. He grabbed Gengar's _beskan_ with the Force and put it back in his reserve sheath. The man with no soul kicked Gengar Justt as he tried to get up. His helmet rolled. The man with no soul took out a revolving slugthrower pistol, and put his foot on Gengar Justt's chest, pulling back the hammer with two _clicks_.  
"Look me in the eyes when you kill me, _Vode._"  
"I am no longer a person. No soul. How can I be your _vode,_ you brother? Further," he said, lining up the hind sight of the pistol with the front sight, "how can a soulless entity gaze into your eyes? This is for Kilo." He pulled the trigger. The pistol clicked. It was empty. The Nemesis was astounded. "Bang, bang." Said Klavier.  
As Klavier had counted on, Justt's instincts kicked in, and he flicked away the sidearm with his boot, then stomping on Klavier's chest. Klavier faked losing his footing and stuttering a few steps back, while Justt grabbed the pistol. And once he had it aimed at Klavier, he didn't know what to do. Just as Klavier planned. Klavier laughed a loud guffaw, taunting the stony adversary. "Ha! Oh, no! He's got a gun! Go on, Justt, shoot me!" Justt pulled back the hammer. "_Shoot me!_" Justt shuddered. "**_SHOOT ME!_**"  
Justt pulled the trigger. It clicked. Justt tossed the pistol aside. Klavier punched Justt with a crushgaunted fist, going straight through Justt's durasteel plating, shattering it and severely crippling Justt. Klavier ignited the darksaber. Justt pulled out two blasters pistols, and aimed them at Klavier. He fired, and Klavier deflected. "_This is for myself_." said Klavier, slicing through one of Justt's hands. Justt fired another bolt, deflecting off of Klavier's armour. "_This is for the record._" Klavier swung true and hard with the darksaber, and the stony adversary, the Nemesis, the White Hand, the Coward, was decapitated.  
The stony adversary was dead. He had sacrificed everything, all of it, to stop him. The Geonosian Mutiny had been avenged, somewhat. He would kill Iro Illult later.

For now, the man with no soul, Klavier Fett Artyom, had a brother to save. He threw a clenched, gut-soaked, crushgaunted fist in the air, and roared:

_"Oya Manda!"_

He lifted up Krayt and propped him up on the body of the Nemesis, and a landspeeder- Zade Corr's landspeeder, piloted by Astro- became visible in the distance. As it pulled over, Klavier Artyom Fett put Krayt in. "Astro! Go back to Evaar'la Naritir! Get him help! Get him Doc and Sage, okay?! He has a story to tell! And send my wife all my love!"  
Klavier began walking off. Astro was overwhelmed.  
"Sir, where are you going?"  
"With the Nemesis in flames, I must destroy what I created." He took a datachip out of Gengar Justt's wrist, then flung him over his shoulder, and put him beside Krayt, in the landspeeder. "This used to be the Nemesis. Styx has no _beskar'gam_. Give it to him. He has to lead, for now." A sandstorm kicked in. "I'm sorry, Astro, but he has no time left." He pointed at Krayt. " And tell Venus I'll be back by noon. _Oya!_" He disappeared into the sandstorm.  
"Sir! General! Come back!" Astro had no choice. "_Oya, buir!_" He said, and drove back to Evaar'la Naritir.


	15. Chapter 14: The Timely Homecoming

Chapter 15  
The Timely Homecoming

Venus Fett sighed. She checked her chrono- 9:45. "What _is _noon on this planet? Twenty hour day. . . Ends at ten. He has fifteen minutes." She was leaning against the doorway. "He better not be late. There's not much I can say to him. . ." She said to herself. She turned and walked back to the medbay. _Spaak knows how much time I've spent in here_. She sat down beside Krayt, who was now awake. "How are you doing, Soldier?"  
"B-better, Ma-" He coughed and spluttered, spat a bit of blood over himself. She wiped it away, allowing him to keep his dignity in front of a lady. "Thanks."  
"You still weak or can I ask you a few things?"  
"Fire away." He said. She reminded him a bit of Klavier, but more like Jango.  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"He yelled _oya _and shot him. What did you think?"  
She laughed at that, a much needed source of happiness. "Yeah, that's my Klavier."  
"Oh, so _you're _his missus. He never shut up about you, you know. Pleasure to meet you, I'm-" more coughing- "Prime Ranger Krayt." He extended his hand, pale and sickly. She took it and shook it underdistubedly.  
"The pleasure is mine. I'm Venus Lo- er, Fett. Get some rest, Krayt. Rangers like to shoot things and you can only do that when you're better, so get some shut-eye."  
"Yes, Ma'am." He said, as she walked out. And when she had left, he murmured: "Lucky bastard."

Venus took to the doorway once more. The chrono read: 9:57. "So much for, 'I'll be back by no-...'" her voice trailed off as a gunship roared into vision, and she smiled as the chrono ticked onto 9:58. It grew closer, and the chrono ticked to 9:59. "He's not gonna make it..." She said, as the hatch of the gunship opened. "Is he...?" Her smile turned into a grin. He was going to make it. A red-and white armoured figure- her Klavier- jumped out of the gunship. He was no less than ten feet from the ground when he activated his jetpack, and fell with a thud to the ground, on one knee, with a gloved palm flat on the earth. He rectified his stance and broke into a jog towards her. He ran over and hugged her.  
"Did I make it?" he said. As if on cue, the chrono beeped three times.  
"Yes." She said, grinning from ear to ear at him. "You made it."  
"I'm not missing anything else, _cyar'ika_."  
She tightened her grip, and Power Squad stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Aliik signalled for them to walk past them, and they did so while the two reunited lovers held each other in their embraces.  
Klavier held her, and cherished the moment while it was upon them. He lifted his helmet off, and left it fall in the sand. He took hers off and left it fall also. He kissed her, and put his arms around her again. He pulled away after a few seconds. "Come on, we don't want to be out here when the sandstorm blows in, do we?"  
She grabbed her helmet and he grabbed his, and they linked arms and walked inside. "I have to see Krayt, sweetheart. Is he in the medbay?"  
"No," She said, smirking again, "He's in the gym."  
"Very funny. Is he awake?"  
"Yes, I saw him just a moment ago." Her smile was just evil now. "Can you find it?"  
"_Haar'chak_."

Krayt dreamed of the scene again. He was confined within himself: only shouting at himself to turn around, but his body wasn't listening. He shook within himself, and that caused his body to shudder widely, but it was to no real help. "No! Run! Turn around!" he shouted at himself, desperately trying to save himself from a non-fatal injury. It was knowing that the pain was coming that was tormenting him. "MOVE!" He shouted, but the blade came ripping through him, and tore a hole through the other side. "No. . ." He said, faintly. He could hear a voice, but it was not Gengar Justt's, not the Nemesis's...  
"Get up! You useless _chakaare!_ Don't die after all this, you skag-heap!"

Klavier pounded on Krayt's lifeless chest hard and rhythmically until his eyes popped open and he clawed at him. "Doc, Sage, get in here! The guy's dying over here, _Chak _it!"  
Through blurry eyes with fading colours two clones with a plus symbol on their helmets were seen by Krayt. "It's haemorrhaging! Doc, get the _chak_..." It faded again. And Krayt was back in his body. He turned, and fired his Centurion, shooting the cloaked enemy in the head, blood exploding out of an invisible enemy, as the Nemesis faded to reality.  
Then he opened his eyes, with the clone over him again, "close your eyes, _ner vod_" He said. And it went to darkness again. He was back at Szurszok Ridge, for the third time. He looked for Klavier- The General- but he wasn't there. And Krayt had nobody to protect, nobody to die for. So Krayt kept walking. He heard a _beskan_ unsheathe. "Eat _shab_," He said over his shoulder.

Klavier looked at Sage. "Is he stable, Sage?"  
"Yeah. He's okay. I'm keeping a doubly-close eye on him." He touched his nape. "Double's not a word..." He trailed off.  
Klavier couldn't help but smile at his humour. It was difficult to smile at a time like this, though. "He's in good hands with you two, Doc, Sage- I appreciate all the work you put in."  
"Don't mention it, Sir- just. . ." Sage didn't meet Klavier's gaze, not even with two visors between them. "Just, uh. . . Go see Jango, alright?"  
"Is he bad?" Said Klavier, masking his concern. Venus caught on, and grabbed his hand and squeezed.  
Sage fidgeted with his hands. "No. Not yet. But his bounty hunting days are over, and I think so are his _Mand'alor_ days. . ."  
Klavier was shocked. Venus didn't have to use the force to see that. "_Oh, shab_."

2 Hours Later

Klavier paced back and forth, much to Venus's amusement. She found his stressing over nothing comical. Venus was sitting on the bed that Klavier hadn't slept in six months- _their_ bed. _I need to make a move with that_, she thought.  
"_Haar'chak! Shab, shab, shab, shab, chak, stang, shab, shab, shab, she-_"  
"Stop," She interrupted. "C'mon, we'll go see him. We don't know that he's even going to ask you to be _Mand'alor_, Klav."  
He stopped, and sighed. "Yeah. I guess that's true. I'm not ready to be _Mand'alor_, though. I've always hoped Jango would hold onto the title until Boba was old enough. Not now, though. No, I'm next. Time to face it, I guess." He stared at the ground for a moment. She stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm.  
"Time for _us_ to face it." She said, smiling comfortingly. "You led an army for nine-months, fearlessly, I might add, into battle on various planets with little to no information on climate, civilians- anything."  
She cocked her head curiously. "Now what makes you so nervous about being a _figurehead_? People already call you _ad Mand'alor_, what's so different about taking away the _ad_ part?"  
Klavier looked down into her eyes. "You're always right, you know that?"  
"Yeah. I know." She smiled. "I'll always be here to substitute for your brain."  
"And I, dear Venus," He said, bending down low to be level with her, "will substitute for your sword." and he leaned in and kissed her.

5 Hours Later

Klavier helped his lady out of the landspeeder. He felt prepared now, thanks to Venus's little pep talk. She could always make him feel better. More. . . whole. He walked over to the SecuriLock.  
"Don't say. . ." He keyed in 4321, and the door hissed open. "Now I'm disappointed."  
Venus giggled. "Believe me, I tried talking to him."  
Klavier and Venus walked through the corridor, and saw that Mij Gilamar was tending to a clone, so they went straight to Jango. He was in his armour, but looked pale. He was glaring at something, out of window.  
"How are you, _buir_? It's been a while."  
"I'm alright, _ad'ika_. I need you to-" Jango coughed. Klavier knew what was coming anyway. "I need you to take over from me as _Mand'alor_."  
"_Shab_."  
"Klavier, you weren't a _Mando'ad_ when I found you. But you know yourself- the Mandalorian blood does not prove worth. Family is _more_ than blood. And that is why I'm proud to call you my son. And now that my days of trekking across the nebulas are over, you have to take the title of Mandalore. You _are Mando'ad_." He glanced at Venus, then back at Klavier. It was a silent way to ask for an update.  
"We got married." He said, holding up their interlocked hands. "The _Mando_ way."  
"Good." Jango actually managed a smile. Then, once it faded, he looked at her. "Did you leave the Order?"  
"Yes." She said. "A while back. Best choice I ever made."  
"Good. I've always wanted a daughter." He brought his smirk back and centred his vision on Klavier. "So, what of it, son? You ready to be the Mandalore?"  
"Yeah. I'm ready." He said, putting on his helmet. "So, how does this work?"  
"We'll need somebody who knows about the ceremony. Try Keldabe, it's got a couple of political thinkers. Sending a few names to your datapad-"  
"Wait- don't you know? You're the _Mand'alor_!"  
"Yeah. But we need somebody to actually pass the title from me -to them- to you."  
"Stupid. Alright then, to Keldabe. Hey, I know that name! He's that guy. . . From somewhere. Funny, I know his name but not what from. We'd better get going, then. Good luck." Jango nodded and stared out of the window once more. Klavier had more questions for him, but they could wait. He and Venus walked back out to the landspeeder, the door locking behind them. He helped her into the landspeeder, and then he got in. He turned it, and started making way for Evaar'la Naritir.  
"See?" She said. "Like I said, not as bad as you thought, right?"  
"No. It's just weird. . . Nine years ago I _wasn't _Mandalorian. _Shab,_ one year ago you weren't. It should be-"  
"It should be you, Klav! You're the commander of the 84th Galactic Rangers, as feared as your father but actually loved by your people! _You_ are the _Death Watch Decimator_! You flushed the terrorists out of Keldabe, out of Evaar'la Naritir!"  
"No I didn't. My boys did. Power Squad- and specifically, Styx."  
"We can't live in the shadow of our sons! And you won't, because you're the _Mand'alor_." She was adamant about this. "I'm here for you, and you'll make a great _Mand'alor_."  
Klavier waited a few seconds, thought about the prospect of being a ruler. The uniter of the clans. And Venus just called the buys _their_ sons. That made him feel a lot better. "Thanks, Ve. You're right- I'm just being too reluctant. Now let's go find these people."  
"That's better! Now, who are the 'political thinkers' Jango asked us to get?"  
"Well, we only need one. And I know this guy, from somewhere. One Fenn Shysa."  
"Never heard of him."  
"I know him, but I don't have a clue how."  
"Was he a _Cuy'val Dar_?"  
"No. I know all the _Cuy'val Dar_. I could list every single one of them and Fenn Shysa wouldn't be called out. I guess we'll know when we find him. Maybe seeing him will bring back some memories."  
"Probably." Said Venus, cleaning her blaster. She hadn't had to use it for a while. "Now I'm curious."  
The very sight of the blaster made her think about Klavier and the Ranger's unusual choice of weaponry. "Klav, why do you use slugthrowers instead of blasters?"  
"Always? Not true. About sixty-six-percent of the Rangers carry a ballistic weapon of some sorts, but all of them own a blaster. I own several expensive blaster models, like the A330 Blaster repeating blaster, and a few Verpine shatterguns. Well. . . They're a slugthrower-blaster hybrid, a railgun. Anyway, it goes back a long way. Did Plo Koon tell you about how he found me? . . . It was terrible."  
"No. He only said that he was doing Jedi business on Concord Dawn when you helped him."  
"Yeah. . . Are you sure you want to know? It's not pretty, Ve."  
"I can handle it. We shouldn't have secrets now, we're married."  
"I know." He sighed, paused for moment until they were past the place where Klavier was shot by the Nemesis. "Well, I was about. . . Six. I was on Concord Dawn, with my father. He was there with Plo Koon on Jedi business. I was secret, not even Plo Koon knew about me being my father's child. My mother had passed away, and my father had to be a Jedi-father, because he didn't want the Order to take me in. My mother was the Mando. With Plo Koon handling the mission, my father took me to this club."  
"A. . . Club? Klav, you're father must have been the best kind of Jedi." She said, smiling.  
"It get ugly. _Real ugly_. It wasn't that kind of club, just a place with loud music. People were dancing, and the little me was dancing too. I remember people laughing at me, smiling at the little kid dancing in the club. That's when my father started walking over to me, and I ran away. I guess I wanted to stay for more time. I looked back at my father, and I looked into his face as it turned pale, just as the mute blaster bolts rippled his chest. I remember he ignited his lightsaber, and charged through the bolts of hell at the assailants, knowing he was spent." A tear streamed down his face.  
"Klav- if you don't want to . . ."  
"No, Venus, it's time I told somebody. I've let it haunt me for too long. He ran with his lightsaber at the man, who stopped my father with a shot to the chest. He fell, and looked into me, and mouthed, _run_, as he died. The three men sprayed blaster rounds all over the club, killing everyone. Except me. Because I was short. I dropped with the rest of them, though. I took this-" He held up his .47 slugthrower, "From a dead Security Guard's holster. And I stood up, with it behind my back. The three goons just laughed at me, until one said 'Hey, is that the Jedi's kid?' That was the one who killed my father. The one that landed the last shot. I made the forty-seven visible, and shot his head clean off. Then the other two aimed at me, and I aimed at one of them. Just then, Plo Koon Force -blasted one to the wall, and the goon I was aiming at clubbed Plo with the back of his rifle. I shot him in the leg, and his leg was hanging by a thread. The other _hut'uun_ disarmed Plo Koon of his lightsaber and was beating him in hand-to-hand combat. The revolver was out of ammo. So I tried doing what this mysterious saviour did- I blasted the _mir'sheb_ against the wall, not knowing what the Force was. I did it with all force and bottled anger, and while the goon and Plo were recovering, I kicked the _shabpile_ to death, with my shoe. Plo Koon looked at me, and couldn't believe what had just taken place. There we were, the last two still standing in a nightclub shoot-out."  
"Holy Sith. . ." Said Venus.  
"Yeah. So Plo walks over to me, puts a hand on my shoulder. And he says: '_It shall ease the pain to know that that man died with honor to protect you'._ Then he bent down to meet my gaze. He continued, '_And I'm here to make sure that no one has to do that ever again. You're special_,' he said, and prodded my chest with a spiky finger. I didn't flinch, which surprised him. '_And you've got the right stuff. Was he your father?'  
Yes_, I replied, tears streaming down my face. _Teach me to be stronger. More hardened._  
Plo Koon looked at me. He said something I wound never forget. _More hardened? The hardest of men are the ones who let tears flow freely, and don't care what others think of them. Kid, you'll be fine_. And it was settled. I kept the slugthrower. I moved into the temple. Learned to use a sword, was taught how to be a Ranger."  
"A ranger?" Said Venus. _Where does that come from? _she thought.  
"Yeah. Those men who patrol the wastes of unlawful lands and strike justice with fear and their sword. The peacekeepers. I learned _Mando_ with the help of Plo Koon. He was a great man, the main father figure to me. Taught me how to be an individual. A lot of _chakaare_ in the temple gave me _shab_ for wanting to be a _mando'ad_, but Plo told me to stick with what I believed in."  
"Well. . ." Said Venus. The story had certainly left her speechless. _He could fire the largest legal calibre pistol in the universe when he was six with accuracy_. _He could use a sword when he was eight. He became his own man when he was eleven. He had his third father by the time he was thirteen. He rescued a boy when he was sixteen. And he trained an army that exterminated terrorists. And now he's _Mand'alor_. _Klavier was certainly a remarkable man. _How did he turn out so well?_  
"You probably think less of me now. I killed two people by the age of six. What kind of a monster am I? Why should I be trusted with a planet? Who-"  
"Wait!" Shouted Venus, the pieces of the puzzle arranging in her head, "That's why you don't want to be _Mand'alor_! You think you're a savage!"  
Klavier sighed. "In short, yes. I'm afraid so."  
"Klav. . . That's so not true! I've met _much_ less civilized people in my life."  
"Great. I'm as civilized as a Coruscant scumbag."  
_Maybe he didn't turn out so well. He's so full of doubt._ She smiled sadly at him. "Well, there is one thing. You didn't hit on me the moment you saw me like most men do. Even Zade Corr was eyeing me. You respected me." Klavier was thinking. You could tell by the way he watched the plains. He was steadfast, unflinchable with eyes on the prize. "And there was that time when you very politely explained why I'd need specially fitted armour. Y'know. .." This was her chance. "Because of my-"  
"I know." He interrupted.  
"See! You couldn't hold back! You even wear the symbol on gentle. . . masculinity." She saw another window.  
"That's . . . er. . ."  
"You're struggling not to correct me. I know, the word is _gentlemanliness_. You are a polite, well-spoken gentleman who kicks _shebse_ in a fight, Klavier Artyom Fett. And I love you."  
"I love you too. That's all that matters, then." He smiled at her, almost reluctantly. He feigned the emotion of happiness so well even she couldn't detect it. She was all he needed though, that much was true. He couldn't ask for more, yet now comes the Mandalore title. Too much was happening at the moment. Maybe being _Mand'alor_ would put a stop to it.


	16. Chapter 15: The Kyr'bes Revival

Chapter 16  
The Kyr'bes rRvival

Klavier and Venus were in Keldabe. It was nice here, Klavier thought. No one recognized them, funnily. They were just a normal couple here.  
_Just a normal couple. For the last time._  
"So where can we find Shysa?" Asked Venus.  
"I don't know. Cantinas would be a good place to start. They're a hub for deserters, and if Shysa is a political thinker he'll sympathises with them. So he'll be with them."  
"As in, clone deserters?" She said cautiously.  
"No." Said Klavier, pulling a straight face. "Ex-Seps. Droids everywhere."  
"Shut up." She said. "Where's a good place? I choose Dex's Diner, remember? It's your turn."  
"Let's see. . . Last time I wasn't here to avenge something I went to a place called the _Jatne Tihaar_."  
"_Tihaar_? Isn't that a Verpine weapon?"  
"Yeah. But a _Mando_ _tihaar_ packs more of a punch. It's a drink, you see. So the Basic of _Jatne Tihaar_ is _the top beers._"  
"Ah. And is it?"  
"Dex's Diner wasn't any better. I can say that much."  
"It's good enough then." She said. "Lead the way."  
"It's just down this street a bit."  
Klavier enjoyed Keldabe. It was a simple place. People got on with their own thing, no, "Hi neighbour!" nonsense. The citizens were warriors, and that made them smart and equality reigned. Except for the Death Watch. People had had enough of them. Klavier had well enough. But he had to hand it to them, they did a sure good job in swaying public opinion his way. _Nibrals_._ Can't even think for themselves. The bastard Vizsla _is_ their opinion. Hive-minded scum. _

Klavier and his wife strolled down the road and into the _Jatne Tihaar_. It was certainly not as bad as the infamously greasy Dex's Diner, but not much of an improvement. It was a place where the windows were fogged from years of frying meat. It was a place where the cooking utensils were bent and almost rusty. It was a luxury for a deserter, a scabby rotten place for a non-clone with a decent upbringing. There were Jango Fett-faces all around. Venus found it odd to see so many clones in a _regular bar_. It certainly took some adjusting to. Especially since they all wore Mandalorian Shock Trooper armour. A few of them gave Klavier dirty looks. She heard a few mutters after that, like "_Do you know who that is,_ Mir'sheb?" and "_That's the Jango Fett's son you _nibral". She spotted a man in green armour, with red detailing around his helmet, some fine engravings over the visor, and tan cheek guards under the visor. A very unusual scheme, even for a Mando.  
"That's him. That's our man, Fenn Shysa." Said Klavier with utmost confidence.  
"How do you know?"  
"I recognize him. Not sure how or where from."  
Klavier walked over beside Shysa's table, he was sat next to faces borrowed from Jango Fett's genes, two clones. Klavier thought of it like that, as clones were only on borrowed time, with the rapid age _shab_ the Kaminoans chucked into their genes without thinking.  
"_Su'cuy, vode_. Please, remove your helmet." Said Klavier to Shysa.  
Shysa stared down Klavier for a moment. Then Klavier felt Shysa's terror as he realized who he was staring down. He quickly removed his helmet, much to the surprise of the clones. _Let's see. . ._ Klavier compared his face to that on his profile of his datapad's projection. _Same facial feature, same hair. . . This picture is recent. Yeah, this is our guy_.  
"How do you feel about the Death Watch?" Said Klavier while joining the dots to ensure this was Shysa.  
"I- er, hate them. Naturally."  
"So you're New Mandalorian? Of course." Klavier was faking to be busy on the projected datapad screen.  
"No. I'm definitely not. I support the true _Mand'alor_."  
"Which is. . . ?"  
"Jango Fett."  
"You're information is outdated, Fenn Shysa. I am the _ad Mand'alor_, about _to _be the _Mand'alor_."  
"That's good news. Congratulations."  
Klavier looked away from the datapad, and shut off the screen, letting his hand fall to rest on his _beskan_. "I'm Klavier Fett. "He outstretched his other hand for shaking. Fenn Shysa took it with vigour.  
"Fenn Shysa. It's a pleasure." He looked at the two clones. "Spar is on the right-"  
"_Spar_?" Said Klavier calmly, "It's been a while."  
Spar eyed the General steely. Klavier returned gaze. Then Spar's steadfast frown broke into the grin of seeing a comrade for the first time in a year. He shook Klavier's hand, in Mandalorian fashion, a clasp of hands above the elbow.  
"It's good to see you, you stupid spacestrill." He pointed a finger towards the _beskan_. "You still use that thing?"  
"Yeah." Said Klavier, patting the leather hilt of the _beskan_. "It's standard issue in the Rangers."  
"So you carry two just to be better than everybody else, right?"  
"No." He indicated to the lower one. "This one is a trophy."  
"_Shab,_ you even made your girl get one." Said the surprised Spar.  
"Yes." Said Venus. "He did. I haven't had to use it yet."  
"Don't worry." Said a not very assuring Klavier. "You will."  
"And I'm Sull." Said the clone on the left. "Thanks for introducing me, Fenn."  
"Sorry, _ner vod_." Said Shysa, embarrassed. "Sull's a fresh deserter."  
Klavier knew Sull, and knew he was trouble. Mij Gilamar got on great with him, though. He outstretched a hand to Sull for shaking. He could always do with troublemakers. "It's a pleasure." He focused on Shysa. "Fenn, you're required in Evaar'la Naritir. You're a populist, liked by the people. A political man. I need you to assist us with a ceremony, because I don't have the faintest clue."  
"_Ceremony_?" Said Shysa, interested. "What are we talking about here?"  
"A couple thousand credits could, potentially get into your account."  
"Right. I see. Yeah, but what kind of ceremony?"  
"Accepting the _Kyr'bes_."  
Spar's jaw dropped. "_Shab_. I'm sorry, _ner vod,_ I didn't know J-"  
"He's not." Interrupted Klavier. "He's kicking. But he needs to take it easy. Low profile. Reps and Seps are hunting him."  
"I thought you _were Rep_?" Said Sull, cautiously.  
_Yeah. He's definitely a troublemaker. Big mouth shows it_. "I am. When I'm on duty. What, you think I'd sell out my father?"  
"I didn't say that. . ." Replied Sull.  
"No." Said Klavier, eyeing Sull dangerously. "You just implied it." _That shut him up._ "Anyway, Fenn, would you come back to Evaar'la Naritir? Do you know the ceremony?"  
"Yeah. I can do that." Shysa sighed. Klavier wasn't sure why, and neither was he.  
"Does it take long, Shysa?"  
"No it's just three sentences."  
"Alright. When are you available?"  
Shysa almost laughed. "Now."

Eight Hours Later  
Back in Evaar'la Naritir,  
Klavier Artyom Fett's House

Klavier Artyom Fett was tired. Not too tired, but he was getting ready to hit the hay. He had used the 'freshers, and he always felt replenished after that. They were a funny thing, because once you came out of the 'freshers, you would either be primed for sleep, or ready to get stuff done. It was late, and Klavier reckoned he should definitely get some sleep. Tomorrow was a big day for sure. It would be the day he became the true _Mand'alor_.  
"Are you excited?" Venus Fett leaned against the doorway./  
"I'm fine." Lied Klavier.  
"_Oh,_ right. Sure. So that chat in the landspeeder the other day was for no reason at all?"  
"I'm glad to have you here with me." He said.  
"I'm happy to be here too." She walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. "But are you sure you're alright with being _Mand'alor_?"  
"Why the sudden change of heart? I thought you wanted me to be _Mand'alor_."  
"Yeah. . . But I just made sure you went for it. Didn't even ask if you _wanted_ it. I should've-"  
"C'mon, Ve. You managed to do what you always do. Make it all better. Or at least numb me to it."  
Venus looked at the ground. "Somehow, you do the same to me."  
"We're a good team."  
"_A good team?_" She giggled. "Right."  
"C'mon, Ve. You know what I mean." He took her hands in his. "We _are_ a good team. But we're a better couple."  
She smiled at him. They were a glimmer of hope for each other. "You _do _know how to make a girl happy."

A While Before The Dawn

Klavier opened his eyes just enough to quench his curiosity. He was wondering who's arm was draped across his chest. It was Venus's. He remembered now. They had slept together for the first time and fallen asleep in each other's arms. Klavier could not think of a better way to spent a night. He was now conscious of whether or not Venus knew it was his first time, and was thinking of whether or not it was hers also. It was here, in the cool, silent room of Klavier's heavily guarded house, that he realized just how good he had it. _Yeah. My luck sure held out so far._ He felt the early breeze blow and chill his upper body. Venus kept him warm, and he kept her warm in exchange. She began to stir, but not removing her head from his chest.  
"Morning." She said, quietly and groggily. "Sleep well?"  
"Fantastic."  
"Me two. It was nice."  
"It sure is great to be back."  
They both closed their eyes again, and drifted back to sleep for the few hours before shipping out.


	17. Chapter 16: The Kyr'bes Reclaimer

Chapter 17  
the Kyr'bes Reclaimer

Tchaw Thead struck hard. His axe cut straight through the wood. He smiled proudly, marvelling at his own handiwork. The two halves paired away, separated, falling down on their respective sides with a _clack-clack_ sound. He put another block on the wood-stump base, then he lifted up his arms, over his head, and brought it down swiftly. To his surprise, it got caught in a knot in the wood. He didn't quite know what a knot was, but he knew he couldn't go through it. He grabbed the block, and turned it over. Once again, he brought his little arms down, and the axe with them. The wood fell in two pieces. He gave a confident smirk, and put another block on the wood-stump. Then he heard a heart rendering scream. He looked back at the house, there was a man standing outside his door with a rifle. He began walking over to the doorway, axe still in hand, even though he knew there wasn't much he could do with it. Then came the scream again- "_Jaaaaw!_" And he begins to run. The man turns his head.  
"Hey, what's a little pipsqueak like the likes of you doin' here?"  
He impulsively swung the axe at the man's stomach- but it hit just above his chest. Before he knew what he had done, he had to find his mother. He ran inside, swung an arm at another man. Then he finished it as another scream came, this one more desperate. He had to find his mother. He ran again, past two men, but one more stepped in front of him. He swung at him, and turned to face the other two.  
"What the _varp_ is wrong with this kid? He's got red eyes! I thought you said this was a Jedi's kid!"  
"I did. He is. Not for long."  
Tchaw Thead wiped the blood off of the axe. "Whatever happens, two of us are going down."  
The two men looked at each other, and turned to run, suddenly scared by this devilish child. He ran, and roared: "COWARDS!"  
He cut one down by getting the axe stuck in his nape. He ran to the other and jumped on his shoulders, gouging out his eyes. The man screamed and roared in terrible pain. Klavier took the axe once more, from the first mans neck. He ran into his mother's room, and a man shot her in the chest. Klavier jumped and kicked the man to the ground. Tchaw took a step back as the man got up. He had become cool, cold and calculated. As the man ran at Tchaw, Tchaw took one stride forward and swung the axe with might. The man's head fell away from his body, and rolled a few feet. He ran to his mother. "Mom? Mom? Get up, Mom?"  
It was no use- he could feel it. She was dead. He could feel it. He looked at the armour of the man he killed, and picked up his helmet. It was grey and blue, with a funny-looking _T_ shaped visor. Tchaw held it near to his head, and peered into the hollow and emptiness. Time stood still.

"Klavier Artyom Fett. Do you accept the _Kyr'bes_ as an entity to protect and hold dear?"  
"Yes."  
"Then I crown you _Mand'alor_."  
"What? No, Shysa, where's the rest of it?"  
"Lost in time. Have fun finding it. You're Mandalore, buddy." Shysa was curiously sincere. He wasn't kidding. Shysa scratched his chin. "So, uh. . . You want me to spread the word or something?"  
"I'm sure half of Mandalore already thinks that Klavier has been _Mand'alor_ for a while now." Said Jango Fett. And Shysa could not disagree with Jango. He wiped is visor awkwardly.  
"Yeah, Shysa," Said Klavier, "that'd be great. Announce that I'm back in business."  
Styx walked in, wearing his new _beskar'gam _robbedfrom Gengar Justt. "Sir, we have a problem."  
"What is it, Styx?"  
"It's Sundari, Sir. The Death Watch are revolting. They've a new secret Mandalore. The city is under siege. The secret Mandalore. . . It's a Zabrak. You. . . know of him."

Gunship En route to Sundari

"It just _does not _make sense. Kenobi sliced this _mir'sheb_ in half. Then the ship he lay in- yes, both parts of him- _blew up_ in a explosion, _in space!_ What the actual _varp_! It's got to be a clone. Justt's datapad chip said nothing about this. . ."  
"He's killed Pre Vizsla, Sir. And reports are coming in that the people are in support of the Zabrak. The Death Watch has splintered." Said Astro. "We're going to have to take a side."  
"Like hell we're not."  
"No, Sir. You want to. A certain infamous Jedi who hates clones but uses them as cannon fodder his here."  
"_Quinlan Vos_." Said Klavier. "What side is he on?"  
"The Death Watch splinter-splinter group. Led by Bo-Katan Kryze. Sister of Satine Kryze, right? I believe you two are acquainted."  
"Yeah. I don't often say this about women- but she's a stuck-up she-strill. No wonder Kenobi loves her."  
Venus looked up at him. "_Kenobi?_"  
"Yeah." Replied Klavier.  
She sighed. "It's funny how they're all corrupt one way or another."  
Klavier pulled the charging handle on his WESTAR 47. "Yeah. I think this is as good a time as any. _Haar'chak_." He switch to all comms. "Men, me and my adopted father, Jango Fett, have a lot in common. When I was five I killed a few men that killed my mother right before my eyes. I killed three more when they killed my father." There was a brief pause. That was astounding, considering that five hundred and ten men were listening. "These men, were Death Watch. They killed Jango's father, mother, and adoptive father. So let's give 'em hell, for the new _Mand'alor,_ and for those who have come before me! _OYA MANDA!" _  
The chorus returned, hateful and ready for bloodshed, "_Oya Manda!_" They were not angry at Klavier. Just the men on the ground destroying a Mandalorian city. Klavier switched back to Power Squad's comms only. "Astro, is there a difference between Bo-Katan's splinter-within-a-splinter group and the Zabrak's Death Watch?"  
"Yeah. Bo-Katan's guys are the regular blue and dreary."  
"Thanks." He switched to all comms. "The Death Watch is split, we are siding with the regular blue and grey coloured Death Watch. A Sith lord commands the worse guys. They are-"  
"Red and black."  
"Red and black.  
"With a handprint on their helmet."  
"With a handprint, on the helmet, that is all." He switched to Power comms. "Nice save. Thanks again."  
"Anytime, Sir."  
"Roark, how long?" Asked Klavier.  
"Estimated time of arrival- thirty seconds. Deploying in thirty five at Sundari." Roark was his new pilot.  
"Nice. You're improving."  
Styx was still concerned. "Sir. . . You never told us that before. About. . . the Death Watch."  
Klavier got up and walked to the end of the gunship. "You're right. I didn't." The back hatch of the gunship opened to a city of fire. Klavier saw what he was not only being sent to reinforce by GAR Command, but also his allies here. A blue lightsaber hummed, a man in dark red shock trooper armour, down below them now. "Jump!" He said, striding off the ship. He fell with a thud beside the man, and the clones encircled him. The man in the red was an ally. It was Kenobi.  
"Command is _not_ happy with you, Thead!"  
"That's not my name, Kenobi."  
"What? Are you not-"  
"No, I am. Or well, used to be. I've been adopted by a friend of yours. Jango Fett, remember him?"  
"Yes, well, I know of him. The _true Mandalore_." There was clear distaste in Kenobi's voice.  
"No. He's not. _I am_. My name is Klavier Artyom Fett. _The Mand'alor_."  
Kenobi deflected yellow and gold bolts of light with his sabre. Klavier drew the Darksaber. "Look, Kenobi. I have a lot of respect for you, I'll admit."  
"Area clear!" Shouted Venus. She walked towards Klavier and Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
"But I'm the-"  
"_Death Watch Decimator_. So I've heard. I can't leave- orders."  
"Then," Said Klavier, slowly. "Call in the Two-twelfth. We need the numbers."  
"Why-"  
"Take them home, Kenobi. If you care to."  
Venus took off her helmet. She masked a smile: Klavier already had him dialled in. Kenobi was shocked to see her.

"Padawan Dost? Why are you. . .? Oh, never mind."  
"I left, remember? To be with him." She touched a gloved hand to Klavier's chest. Klavier looked at Kenobi, face-down eyes-up.  
"You're here for her, Kenobi. Take her, and never bring her back. She can't stay here."  
Although shocked, he couldn't refute Klavier. "Thank you, Klavier. I'll do that."  
"The Eighty-Fourth Marine Rangers offers assistance." Venus said.  
"In return for Republic support in peacefully overthrowing the current government- the New Mandalorians." Said Klavier. "And the Mandos will help the war effort. You'll get a Centurion squad." Centurions were Klavier's own Super Commando sect. They were forty men, Centurions, who were the absolute best of the best. There were only eight squads in existence.  
"Done," Said Kenobi.  
"And-" Said Klavier. "I want all clone forces under Quinlas Vos's command to be added to the Eighty-fourth.  
"For now."  
"No. Forever. Vos cannot command Clone Troopers, starting now."  
"I don't know if. . ."  
"The Two-twelfth won't get here on time. We will. I have sixteen gunships in the air right now. All full of thirty clones boiling for a fight."  
"Alright." Said Kenobi, defeated. He shook Klavier's hand.  
"Don't cross us." He warned. "Remember, Maul is here for _you_. No heroics. You're in company with the Eighty-fourth now. You're not dying and neither is Satine."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Kenobi, frustrated. Klavier gave him the are-you-stupid look.  
"You cut Maul in half. Maul wants revenge. Maul builds an army and invades Mandalore. Pay attention. _Maul invades _Mandalore. He captures _Satine Kryze_! Why? He wants to lure you in to _kill you_." He spoke slowly as Kenobi was too incompetent to comprehend regular speech.  
"And I fell for it. . ."  
"Love is a crazy thing, _vode_."


	18. Chapter 17: Insurrection

Chapter 18  
insurrection

"How good is this? Haha! I'm back!" Said Remm.  
"Yeah. Good to be part of an invasion force again." Replied Ciov.  
"Maybe if you two shut up, Cacta can get some rest." Buck didn't mean it- just wanted to gloat that he had a strill. He had finally found a strill that liked him. Cactatanus the strill- Catca for short- was a female strill. But she was vicious to new people. A proper hunting strill. Buck enjoyed it's company on his journeys.

Lynx glanced over at it. He decided not to pass a smart remark. He still had no idea where they were being deployed. Klavier had to tell Styx- who had to tell Lynx. By right Lynx should be at a listening outpost somewhere giving the orders. But Lynx could not sit comfortable while others risked their lives. No, that was not for him.  
"Lynx, this is Klavier Fett." _That_ was unexpected. It was coming through all of Kilo squads comms.  
"I read you, General."  
"Don't shoot a Jedi in red armour. The secret Mandalore is one Darth Maul, an Sith Lord who executed Pre Vizsla. Or so we thought. Turns out, he has him locked up. We're not worried yet. I need Kilo to land in Zone Queue-Thirty-Bee. in Sundari and clear out the AA cannon in Zone Queue-Thirty-Two-See. Sending it to your datapad."  
"Understood, Sir. How is Sundari's insurance?"  
"Doesn't matter- blow it all to hell if you have to. This _dar'yaim_ is done for. Let's make sure the Death Watch and Maul die with it."  
"Copy that." He let his hand drop from his helmet to his WESTAR 47 carbine. "Alright, Kilo Squad! Let's kick some _shebse._" He pulled the charge that released gas into his WESTAR 47's pressure chamber. It was ready to fire. "Ciov, Remm, Buck, Enalt, Gregor and Seven. You heard the orders."  
"Sir- we're the el-zee is hot. Prepare to drop."  
"You heard him marines- Prepare for drop." Enalt's helmet didn't stir. "HEY! Wake up, buttercup!" He hit Enalt across the head with the carbine. Enalt got the message. "We're laying the foundations for a new Mandalore her today, people!"  
"I've heard that before. . ." Murmured Enalt. There was stifled laughter in the cabin. Lynx shook his head. His armour was black in colour with gold detailing. He walked over to the hatch.  
"Jump!"  
Lynx walked off the hatch and began falling. He activated his jet pack just in time to hit the ground safely. While the Death Watch were clueless, he began firing, and the rest of Kilo Squad landed around them, encircling them and firing until the Death Watch squad was down- except for one. Catca was mauling his arm. He sported horn-like growths on his helmet to honor Maul. Lynx held back the strill. Suddenly, a familiar set of black and orange armour dropped in from above. Not just _any _black-orange armour, the magma armour of one of the most revered Prime Rangers.  
Krayt picked up the soldier by the throat. He took out his .22 calibre pistol- a gift from Klavier on his recovery- and shot off each and every one of the spikes on the helmet. Remarkably- not a single bullet of the three full cylinders he shot made lethal contact with the soldiers head. He was alive and the helmet was mostly undamaged. Just shaken, very, _very _shaken.  
"Nice helmet. You make for him?"  
"I don't-"  
"Maul. You made it to honor the Zabrak."  
"I didn't-"  
"That will be all." Krayt lifted the pistol to the soldiers head. "Any last words?"  
"Tell my son I choose die than yield."  
"No." Said Krayt. He pulled the trigger slowly, and fired.

"That's enough, Lieutenant." Said Klavier, appearing with Power Squad behind him as if from nowhere. He had pulled the pistol away at the last second with the Force- saving the Death Watch soldier. Krayt dropped him, and the soldier's helmet rolled away.  
"Is there a problem, Sir?"  
"Hell yeah there is. What the _shab_ was that? I'm not letting. . . Another of my boys following Illult's suit. _Never_ let me catch you doing something like that again. Alright?"  
"Yes, Sir!" He said. Krayt was a good lad, but he understandably wanted vengeance for the wound Justt inflicted.  
"You want the Death Watch to be Dead Watch? You'll get your chance." Klavier looked at the winded enemy. "Hey!" He bent down beside him. "You okay there?"  
The soldier looked at Klavier blankly. "_What?_"  
"I said, are you okay? You're a Super Commando, are you not?"  
"Yeah. Had to serve with Maul. Captains even have to have those _shebse_ horns. I'm just another left behind by Bo-Katan Kryze." He looked back at the ground.  
"You have a son?" Asked Klavier.  
"Yeah. I heard what you did to the Geonosian during the Mutiny. You'll do it to me too. Go ahead." The soldier gave up. He was younger than Klavier, just a little.  
Klavier looked at Kenobi. He shook his head. Klavier wasn't sure what that meant. Probably _kill him_ or _leave him_. One of the two. He didn't know. He relied on his gut.  
"What's your name, Captain?" He asked.  
"Resix Solox. Super Commando Captain."  
"What do you say to your men before battle?"  
"Die proud."  
Klavier gave a little laugh. He outstretched a hand. "Welcome aboard. You're under my command now. Stick with the group or you'll be shot. This is an insurrection now." Resix grabbed Klavier's hand, and Klavier heaved him half-upright. "Now remember, you do not _varp_ with me, _ner vod_." Resix looked coolly at Klavier.  
"Treachery works both ways."  
"Agreed." Klavier helped him up fully. "So do I."  
"Hold it!" Said Kenobi. _So he meant kill him_. "We can't just-"  
"Yes, _I_ can. He's a super commando. My forces, stolen from me." Klavier drew his WESTAR 34 at his hip. Obi-Wan Kenobi backed off. Klavier took aim, and fired at Kenobi. Kenobi made no defence. _Click_. It was empty. Kenobi looked shaken, breathed a heavy sigh of relief. With Resix Solox behind him, he mimicked at reload, and then turned to face the super commando. The commando reacted with supreme reflexes and kicked the pistol away from his hand. He grabbed his other WESTAR 34 and the commando did the same thing again.  
"See? This guy will last twice, maybe three times as long as you will, Kenobi."  
"Fine. We take the straggler with us. I contacted Grand Army command. Taking Vos's troopers can be done. But the two-twelfth will not be deployed here."  
Klavier picked up the pistols and holstered them. "No. They won't. That's right. Because you're not _deploying _them here. You're giving them some off time." He stopped Kenobi from talking, then went right up to his face, and pointed a gloved finger at him. "Or I'll kill three Jedi by the end of the week."  
Kenobi was shocked now. "What? Please, Klavier, that's a very rash thing to say . . ."  
"Yes. It is. And I don't regret saying it. I'll hold true to my word. I _will_ kill three Jedi unless the two-twelfth gets to go on leave, to here. We'll give them back. Just. . . Two days."  
"I think we will have to accept."  
"Oh- and I know you're not like some Jedi, Kenobi. And I credit you to that. You have my word I won't be killing you. I'm not a monster, and neither are you."  
"R-right."  
Venus knew, if there was anything Klavier could do to _aruetiise, _he could make them feel isolated, alone and in danger. He could get into people's heads and wreak havoc. He was doing it to Kenobi now. Because it would make him wary, and he needed to be for the upcoming fight. This was a war now, an insurrection, even if it was just Sundari. It was a war against an idea- the idea of the New Mandalorians. The "_peaceful_" people. And Klavier was part of the Counter-New Mandalorians. He would try not to kill them, but would have to if his plan didn't work. So far the only thing he wanted to kill was the government. But an idea is not as easily killed.  
"Resix, can you make a rendezvous with any other squads? I need more men- more Super Commandos."  
"Yessir. I can get three squads here- _Solus, t'ad _and _ehn_."  
"One, two and three. . ." Said Venus. "Sounds fake. _Very_ fake."  
"It sounds like a trap." Said Kenobi.  
"Yes." Said Klavier, his hand on his chin behind his helmet. "It does. Set the rendezvous, Resix, and we shall see." Now Klavier knew that if Resix lead the way, as soon as he saw the squads he could- in theory- cut and run, ordering the squads to cover his exit. Not like it was a real problem. Three Super Commando squads versus two ex-Jedi, an real Jedi, some Centurions and a couple prime rangers. Sure, Super Commandos were good- but no match for _that_ concoction of military strenth. "It's okay. Hell, we could take on three Super Commando battalions and not lose a man. Can't get a Force-read on Resix,  
so. . . You know. Doesn't matter anyway." Cacta growled at Resix.  
"Later." Said Tango. "You can chew their throats _later_."  
"Better." Said Resix. "Shall we?" He gestured up the street.  
"Yeah." He passed Resix.  
"Sure you don't want me to go first, Sir?" He asked.  
"Absolutely not." He said, still walking. Styx took to the back of the men. He shouldered Resix lightly.  
"Come on." He said. "You're not going at the back either."  
Tango looked behind menacingly. "There's a space between me and the strill, if you'd like."  
Krayt walked along with Klavier. "Got a bit of a problem, Sir."  
"Which would be. . .?"  
"Right, well, there's this girl, here."  
"Oh . . kay. Not sure if I like where this is going."  
"Frankly, Boss, you don't know where this is going. Remember, Buck met a girl from here a while back?"  
"Yeah. I seem to recall she was gone in the morning."  
"Yeah. She was from this part of town. Buck wants to stop by her place. . . He wants to see that she's safe."  
"_Shab_." This really put him in a difficult position. It'll only hurt him to see her, but it'll hurt him more for not knowing whether she's dead or alive at all.  
"I don't mean to trouble you, Sir, but I just don't know. I just don't."  
"Yeah. You and me both. Try to talk him out of it, but if he wants to, we'll do it, after we save the Duchess."  
"Sure thing, Bossman." Krayt lagged behind a bit to stroll alongside Buck.  
Klavier bit his cheek a bit. Venus saw his helmet move a bit, go a bit crooked. It was because when he did this, his jaw stuck out and hit off the helmet. But Venus knew her husband well enough to know what that meant. He was thinking, and thinking hard. He was drawing lines between points of logic and evidence to reach a decision. Whatever he could do to save people. His mind raced, desperately following his own thought route at every twist, erratic and junction. Not everything was adding up. He started again. He choose his mental directions more carefully, and ended up at the same place. Another mental junction. There were two possibilities here: Either Resix is laying a trap, or he's not. Knowing nothing about the man at all, Klavier decided to prepare for the worst. He took the .47 with his right hand, because it was good to be ready.  
And he was ready. He took the _beskan _in his left hand.  
"Approaching the corner. Weapons ready, but I don't want friendly fire either."  
"Right." Tango pumped the shotgun. "Uh-huh. Sure."  
"I mean it, Tang. No _misfires_, alright?"  
"Yes, Sir. We'll do it your way." He let the mag-clip catch the shotgun on his back and took out his _beskan_.  
"That's my boy." Said Klavier, pistol raised, turning the corner.  
Debris littered a once beautiful park. Lush and green, only now to be contrasted with burnt and broken metals, with pale orange embers scattered all around. Although possibly less appreciated in its current state, the park was equally beautiful- but only to men of war.  
"That's no Mando!" Shouted Astro.  
"Shut up. Want to invite him over?" Said Lynx. Klavier whirled.  
"Lock it down- both of you. That's an order. Tensions are high, Astro. Pay no attention to him."  
"Sorry, Astro." Said Lynx, taking the hint. "And sorry, General."  
"Don't do it again, _ad_." Astro was right, however. At fist Klavier thought him to be Cad Bane- with the wide brim hat and duster. He was human, however. He began marching towards Klavier. He carried a hand flare in one hand and a small ballistic revolver in the other, which he pointed towards Klavier's own six-shooter with.  
"That's a nice piece. Where ya'll from?" _Definitely not Mando.  
_"Keldabe." Lied Klavier. "How about you?"  
"Not from this corner of the galaxy."  
"Right." Said Klavier, creating a psychological plan by holstering his pistol. "You some kind of ranger?"  
The old man in the duster and wide-brim hat scratched his stubbly chin. "Name's Silas. Silas A'den."  
"Right. I'm Fett. Klavier Artyom Fett."  
The old man made some kind of grunt sound. "I didn't ask."  
"Didn't ask for yours neither. So I thought I'd pay the favour in exchange."  
He walked towards Klavier. His fingers began to loosen their grip on the flare, his thumb edged towards the cap. Klavier put one finger in the trigger housing and lifted the large magnum out of his holster with supreme intimidation and ease.  
"Do it," He said slowly, "and I'll fire."  
A'den slowly put the flare into a pocket in his duster, surprisingly steady for a man with twenty guns trained on him. He holstered the six-shooter, and walked slowly over to shake Klavier's hand. Klavier shook it, with confusion. Silas A'den smiled airily and enigmatically.  
"Don't lose your way. You're good people- all of you. You just don't know it." And with that, Silas A'den began walking away, into the smoke and haze of a recent explosion as a result of the takeover of Sundari. And, at the last moment- yes, right before he disappeared into the heavy, depression and death laden smog- Klavier could swear the Mandalorian armour appeared to materialize over Silas A'den's body, as if from nowhere.  
"Wait!" Shouted Klavier, running towards the smog. "WAIT!"  
Resix pulled the charge on his WESTAR 47. "What's wrong? Just some old guy."  
Klavier stared deep into the deathly cloud. A pattern formed, as if it was smiling at him. Taunting him. Intimidating him. He just wanted to turn back. He took a step forward. Then- something irregular- he couldn't feel his way through this with the Force. Another step. _Sometimes you just gotta go the whole nine yards, Klavier, _he told himself. Another step. More restricting this time. Took more energy to walk. An image, unclear, flashed to his head. Screaming, from inside his head. Another step. He was lost in a trance. Another image. Still unclear. Still screaming. Another step, must know what-  
"**TURN BACK!**" Klavier was Force-pushed back until he hit a wall, about ten metres. He instantly fell unconscious.

"What the varp is up with this happening lately? Every time he gets back to it, some stupid-crazy mysterious _shab_ happens." Tango was rambling, shaking his arm all over the place for emphasis.  
Venus cradled him. Gregor and Krayt were taking a look at his vital signs. Gregor had a constant hand on Klavier's wrist, to check his pulse. He eased it off.  
"Should we make camp? Your call, Styx."  
Styx glanced at Lynx, who shrugged. "It's not really. What'd _you_ want to do, Ma'am?"  
Venus thought for a moment. Not much of a decision to make, really. "We stay until he's able."  
"Yes, Ma'am. Understood. You heard her, Power, Kilo. Reload. He'll wake up soon. He crouched down beside Venus and his unconscious commander. "Don't you worry, Miss Fett. He's a tough old bastard. He'll be on his feet in a few minutes."  
"I know." She sighed.  
"He's a hell of a soldier."  
"He is. I wish he'd stop."  
"Yeah." Styx looked at the man. A man who had been orphaned twice, get shot, rescued a kid, train an army, have a comrade betray him, get shot, kill a _son_, fall in love, fall into a coma for six months only to get married and chase a coward again. This time, however, he is fighting his own war. And it is a strange, curious, raging and bloody tempest.  
Klavier opened his eyes.  
"Hey, beautiful." He said cheekily.  
"Yeah." Said a relieved Venus. "He's alright." She hauled him onto his feet, which took more out of Klavier than she had anticipated. The good woman she was, she was instantaneously worried.  
"Whoa! Are you okay? Do you need a minute?"  
"Yeah." He said, still smiling stupidly. "With you, privately."  
She fought not to release the giggle, the smirk emerged instead and the laugh was let out nevertheless. "C'mon, you _mir'sheb_, let's finish this and get back to Evaar'la Naritir."  
"**_Oya!_**" shouted the clones in agreement.


	19. Chapter 18: Salt

Astro was decrypting data. It had so many layers of encryption that he could barely make sense of it. It was just one monotonous data stream after another. He was an expert de-coder, but this was ridiculous. One thing was for certain- the Death Watch did not want the Rangers to lay hands on the information this wrist-mounted datapad contained. It was on the body of a Death Watch soldier. His identification Tag said his name was Rai Benzi. He seemed to be a Super Commando, alright. And a fanatic, at that. He wore a ceremonial _beskan_ and bore a shikoroc at the back of his helmet. One thing kept coming up: Rai Benzi, Project: Construct. And, strangely, even though he seemed to be Klavier fan, whom served in the Grand Army of the Republic, he served Maul and the words "Separatist" and "Confederacy of Independent Systems", the Anti-Republic faction, also recurred frequently in the code. It then struck him. There was another key figure who bore a shikoroc and utilized a _beskan_. . . He decided Krayt would be better to ask. He walked back to camp with the encrypted datapad.  
"Krayt, _vod'ika_, have you got a minute?"  
"Can it wait, _vode_? Klavier's awake."  
"Good to hear- but let's cheer him up. I need help with intel."  
"Yeah- but that won't cheer me up." He replied. "Bo-ring." He walked with Astro anyway.

When they reached the area again, Astro pointed to the shikoroc-bearing soldier.  
"Remind you of anything?"  
"Yeah. The General's got fans, big deal, brother." Krayt shrugged. "You lug me out here for this?"  
"I thought so too- about the General. Check this." He outstretched the datapad.  
"Que-eff-zed-four-ess-ee-pee. . . Separatist. . . Kay-niner-dee-pee-are. . . Project Construct. What?"  
"Who wore armour that looked Klavier's, but was a Seppie?" Replied Astro, smiling confidently.  
Krayt rubbed his chin, feeling the small wispy hairs growing steadily. The fingers on his hand made a slow, side-to-side motion as he did so. Then he was shocked, stopped dead in the tracks. His eyes widened.  
"Gengar Justt." He said, slowly, with deep, void and endless hatred. He visibly composed himself, and nodded. "Right." He took out his _beskan_ and held it blade-down, pommel-up, he stabbed the lifeless Super Commando in the stomach, lifting him up and vaulting him up, throwing him off the blade. He jumped high and sliced, eviscerating the corpse, which fell in two halves. The helmet also rolled away.  
"_Shab_," Krayt said, "He's a clone."  
"No. Look at him-" Astro pointed to his hairline. Jango Fett's hairline isn't there. That's where _Klavier's _hairline is. He's. . . He's a bloody Prime Ranger!"  
"Yes. He's one _I _trained in Engineering. Krayt, Astro, meet Prime Ranger Aztec."  
Krayt and Astro whirled around- just in time for a _coward_ to swing his sabre at neck-level.


	20. Chapter 19: Maelstrom

Resix Solox held his _beskad_ out, straight and powerful. The short, curved Mandalorian sabre countered the _beskan_ of the assailant, stopping it mid-swing.  
"C'mon," He taunted. "Dance with me." He flipped backwards spritely.  
"Watch your tongue _dar'mando'ade_, get out of my way or you'll be both dead. You _and _your brother." Said Illult, taking a ballistic revolver out of his chest-holster, and aiming it at Krayt.  
Now Krayt knew two things: One, he knew that Illult thought that Resix was a clone- now with the helmet spikes gone, and all. And secondly. . . He knew that Astro was nowhere to be seen.  
"Iro Illult," _That_ was Astro, though, his voice emanating from some cover somewhere. "I decrypted the data. I have forwarded it to all of the remaining Prime Rangers. Project Construct is known. Flaws, weaknesses, processing plants, manufacturing locations, aims, goals. . . The mechs. I know all about it. And you're going to lose this war. Go hide, _hut'uun_. Run away, _little_ _boy,_ like you always have!"  
"I NEVER HIDE AWAY!" Roared an indignant, unstable and frankly insane Iro Illult. "I BRING JUSTICE FROM THE SHADOWS! I AM A SHADOW WARRIOR!"  
"Were you running when the slavers captured you? Is that how _you survived when all others fell_?"  
He pulled the slide on his pistol. It loaded in gas with a wheeze- and he flicked the safety off.  
"You ran from the only man who had your back on Geonosis! You ran from a fate you gave to others!"  
"NO!" Iro roared. Resix Solox stood steadfast- his blade poised like a rapier, ready to stab and inflict a critical injury on Iro. He did not want Krayt to die, but if he did, no matter. For now, he held a steady stance, ready to strike.  
Then another in red armour waltzed past Resix Solox. It was Klavier Artyom Fett. He brushed past Solox, and simply clocked Illult with the hilt of the WESTAR 34, knocking the coward out cold. He turned to Resix Solox, looking un-intimidated into his eyes.  
"Cowards don't pull the _chak_ trigger. Get a _shebse_ grip!" He said, finally out of patience. Venus walked in behind him.  
"What do you expect to do with a _beskad_ anyway? Don't you know they're supposed to be shorter?"  
Solox looked at his blade. "What? They're a short sabre, favoured by assassins."  
"_Chak _right it is. Pfft. Assassins. Every heard of a Mando assassin?"  
Solox was about to speak.  
"No, as in one that succeeded. . ." The silence was deafening. "It just isn't in us. We're mercs."  
"No. We're not all mercs. I _hate_ mercs."  
Fett walked up to him, they peered into each other's visors. Then- he figured it out.  
"You're. . . Correlian. Curious." Klavier spotted a bloodstripe digit that was almost masked by his thigh plating. Solox cocked his head, amused, and folded his arms.  
"Nice to see another Correlia-_born_." Said Solox.  
"It must be. I'm glad you see it that way."  
"You're Mando, now. I get it. How'd you get you bloodstripe?"  
Klavier kicked the unconscious Iro. "Rescued this slag. He was the son of a deceased politician. Think I'll get my second class bloodstripe by bringing him to justice."  
Solox removed his helmet, and projected an image of a badge on his datapad- identification.  
"Yeah. You just did. Resix Solox, Correlian Security Force."  
Klavier inspected the ID Tag. "Curious. Says you're a SCORpion."  
"Disavowed. Mission went awry."  
"What was the mission?"  
"Save the _Mand'alor's shebse_ or kill the son of a bantha over there."  
"Mission parameters obtained. Go home. This is our war." Iro stirred. This had happened before . . .  
"Maybe it is. But he was involved in this _Construct_ stuff. I need to investigate that, now."  
"Shadow. . . What? No, never mind. Hold on a sec." Iro was on his knees now, Astro had the pistol's muzzle settled hauntingly on his nape. That kind of shot would be a quick, but not instant, painful death. Lot of gargling involved.

Klavier took out his .47, strapped on a long barrel. The clones took a synchronized step back. A duel was approaching. He threw the WESTAR at Iro's feet. He crouched down to look into his eyes. "Go on, _little boy_. Die proud! May your last act prove you were not a coward!" Iro went to pick up the pistol, to prove he was not what people thought. Klavier kicked it another foot away. He reached again. Another foot. Again. Another foot. He reached again, grasping for nothing. Klavier folded his arms. "If you want to do it, you have to persevere! You can't be weak! I won't let you! Stupid kid, kriffing nibral! **GET UP! You sack of _shab!_**"  
Iro looked at him. "I'd rather be weak than be like you," He said faintly. Klavier crouched again.  
"Sure you would." He gestured to his friends. "World of good being weak brought you, eh? No friends. No life. No reason. Cowardice dictates you. It always did." He shot Iro in the foot. He screamed in pain.  
"Shut up." He caught him by the neck. "That's not a tenth of the pain, not a hundredth of the pain you brought to Kilo! Remember him! Your friend! Commander Kilo? The man who died protecting you? The man who you left to gargle and drown in the blood piling up in his throat? His own blood! The hero who died to protect the weak, right?! **NO! **His name was soiled by you! Whatever he was in life, he will be remembered as defender of the embodiment of cowardice! **MY BROTHER! **You did that!"  
"I'm sorry, _vod_."  
"**I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER! NEITHER IS ZADE CORR!**"  
"I'm so sorry-"  
"No you're kriffing not!"  
"You have to stop them . . . I made the ODIN, Klavier, I need to stop the ODIN. . ."  
"What? What is the ODIN?"  
"It's the Construct, it's the death, it's the . . . the sky will light on fire."  
Klavier left him fall. He drew his _beskan_. He made an honorary windmill type motion and cut off Iro's left arm. "For Jango!" He said, as Iro cried. He spun again, taking off his right arm. "For Kilo!" He roared, as Iro pleaded for it to stop. "It will. For by my blade, justice is served." He picked up the cowardly abomination with the force and ran it through with his sabre, his face splattered with blood, tears cleansing them even as they arrived on his skin.  
"I couldn't stop the him . . ." Gargled Illult. Klavier retrieved the blade and sheathed it, reaching for his WESTAR to finish the job, if necessary. "I can't stop the voices!" He gasped, leaving him with one last message- "Gengar Justt. . ." Iro's eyes rolled in their sockets."  
Krayt stopped looking away, and aimed his Centurion rifle at the coward. "What? Gengar Justt, what?"  
"Gengar Justt was my father. . ." Krayt left the rifle's muzzle drift from Iro.  
"Oh, _shab._" Said Krayt, and Klavier got up to hold Iro's head back, exposing his neck. He debated slitting his throat. Instead, he sheathed the WESTAR and pulled out his six-shooter. He put the muzzle to Iro's bloodied neck, red liquid ooze dribbling down from his nose, cowardly whining as Klavier pulled the trigger, and with a quick _pop_, Klavier fired his .47 calibre magnum revolver into Iro Illult's brainstem, causing a blood to spew horrifically from the back of his neck, brutally killing him in front of those gathered.  
His wife, his sons, a SCORpion officer and a mysteriously approving Jedi.


	21. Chapter 20: Repulsion Compulsion

Within Correlia Security Force, CorSec, were the SCORpions, an elite sect of Force-sensitive warriors known to very few. Fourteen SCORpion operatives have ever lived. They were mostly few and far between, but there were currently three in active duty. One of them happened to be Resix Solox, half Mando, half Correlian, born to a Force sensitive father and abandoned at birth. Not being kept in the loop really concerned and confused him. Not only, he could not figure out the Prime Rangers, Klavier, or his wife. It made little sense to him. It was just. . . odd. Something was off. Klavier sure as _shab _wasn't getting involved in this bloody insurrection for politics. But he wondered how much he knew about Project Construct. Not like Solox knew much either. He knew giant mecha robots, bearing arms, were being constructed on Mandalore by the Death Watch, under command of Pre Vizsla to begin a new Mandalorian Empirical regime. And he knew Klavier objected to that. Speaking of objecting, Resix Solox was NOT happy with him. The brutality he enforced onto Iro Illult broke morale within Klavier's ranks. And when Resix casually asked what he did wrong, Klavier had some advice to give Resix.  
"_Ke nu jurkadir sha Mando'ade._" _You don't mess with the Mandalorians._  
It was good advice, Solox knew. But with Klavier not trusting Resix for faking to be a Super Commando, and for not telling him he was a SCORpion, and with Resix not trusting Klavier due to his brutality, it was a mess. Squadmates need to trust each other with their lives, need to be trusted, need to allow somebody to have your back for when the _shab_ hits the turbofan.  
And they both knew it could come to that. Hell, that it _would_ come to that. Kenobi and Klavier were chatting. Resix was cleaning his Renegade model pistol. It was similar to the DL-44 in design, but lighter and with a higher magnification scope. It was usually given to shotgunners, to add some lethal ranged capability. The Force was a SCORpions shotgun, though, so Solox's Renegade Sentry-82, or RS-82 for short, did the trick of a blaster well. It also had flip-up iron sights, as the scope was mounted on the right side of the gun instead of the top rail.  
Klavier was fixing up a gunship. The _Rombug_ was named after a small Mandalorian beetle that wound spray black, highly corrosive acid if threatened. It would do so silently, and often hunted Mandalorian Red-Ring Spiders, which were known to chew through, and break, hologame players. The Rombug was a winged beetle, more commonly known as the Assassin beetle, which had spiky legs and a moved quickly, darting from leaf to leaf. Klavier _hated_ spiders, so naturally he had a collection of the massive Assassin beetles at his house in Evaar'la Naritir. Due to the hunting nature of the Rombug, Klavier named this small, heavily armed one-man gunship after it. It really belonged to the Sundari Security Force. . . But there wasn't really much of Sundari left anyway. They left Illult's body in the area Kilo Squad dropped off in, and moved into the small warehouse where they were now, preparing to go up against Maul. They rendezvoused with Bo-Katan Kryze and her Death Watch Remnant forces- the Nite Owls. Klavier, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Venus and Bo-Katan were discussing strategies. Resix Solox was watching, leaning up against a rusty iron barrel with faded blue paint, occasionally looking up from his RS-82 to give input.  
"Look, buddy-" Said Klavier, "If you had listened to her in the first place, you woulda gone straight in, watch Satine die and run away while the Nite Owls fall to cover your escape. Listen to me again, and nobody dies."  
"Nobody dies?" Rebutted Kenobi. "Explain the body we dumped in the -"  
Klavier held up a hand, and looked at Bo-Katan Kryze. "Sorry, Miss Kryze, sorta killed your secret Mandalore on the way here. Remember Illult? Not anymore you don't."  
Kryze looked sharply at him, and gritted her teeth behind her lips. Then she forced a smile. "Good to hear." She said, reluctantly.  
"The sooner we get back to killing each other, the better." Said Klavier. Kryze made a low-blow at Klavier by glancing at Styx as he bent down to pick up a heavy missile launcher, smiling again, but approvingly this time.  
"Don't even _think_ about it, skank." Said Venus with surprising rage. A skank was a Mandalorian desert wildcat. Klavier turned back to the gunship and pretended to be fixing something as he laughed silently at the heavily offended Bo-Katan Kryze. An intense stare-down between Kryze and Venus followed. Kryze looked away first, and not at Styx this time. _That's my girl_ thought Klavier. Kenobi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.  
"I know how it feels to have a loved one in danger, Kenobi." Klavier said, sincerely. "And I know that you know who got her. And I thought I'd let you know- he's the new pseudo-Mandalore. Know what that means? He's my kill." Klavier had brought along his Alcatraz shotgun. Named after an ancient prison for a long-dead species native to a star cluster far beyond the outer-rim, the prison used to be 21 miles out from any Mandalorian civilization. Nevertheless, due to the hyper-lethality of the now-extinct species, the towns nearby had massive walls that surrounded the perimeter, and were made of solid _beskar_. The nearest town to the Alcatraz prison was Evaar'la Naritir. Klavier had brought along this shotgun for one reason only- it _eviscerated _anything it hit. And if Maul didn't die from being cut in half with a searing beam of hard light- then he'd get ripped to shreds by Klavier's new toy, the M-29 Alcatraz. Venus was curious about why exactly he had brought it along: as he was already the ultimate close-quarters combatant, with his supreme blade skills. It often provoked her thoughts when she was him carrying it- even though she had never seen him fire it. It was gold and silver in colour.  
Solox looked up at Klavier. "Doubtful."  
Klavier attached the shotgun to his back. "Fair's fair. If you want, Solox, you can try. But you're not going to kill him." Klavier stared firmly. Solox returned the glare with identical intensity.  
"I know what you're thinking, Klavier." Said Solox. "_He's not my problem if he gets in my way_. Just know- that thought is mutual between everyone here. And frankly, the Rangers will trump those who oppose them. That's you, Kenobi, and you too, Kryze."  
"Let's just get this job done." Said Kryze. Venus still had her eyes locked on her. "Problem?"  
"Look at him that way again and I'll break your legs." Said Venus, referring to Styx. Klavier folded his arms and smiled. Kenobi ran a hand through his hair, exhausted.  
"Just as I thought there could be peace between the two factions." He said.  
"There will only be peace when the Death Watch is in control." Kryze protested.  
Klavier did what Jango showed him to do- he stiffened his lower lip stiffly and kept silent.  
"I'll get you your Death Watch back, lieutenant." Klavier said. Bo-Katan said nothing, but tightened her stare. "I mean it. You'll get them back. You have my word." He said. "_A Mando is only as good as his word,_ as they say_._"  
"Actually it's _a mercenary is only as good as his word_." Corrected Kenobi.  
"Exactly. _A Mando is only as good as his word_." Said Klavier.  
"Think that'll make me trust you?" She said.  
"No. But I thought being a General in Grand Army of the Republic and killer of five Jedi would earn me some damn respect. Of course, you're Seppie, so it doesn't matter anyway. But listen to this." He pulled the slide on his pistol. "I have a proposition to make."  
"Go ahead." She said.  
"When I show you how to win a war and return the Death Watch to you, you pledge them to the war effort, on the _Republic_ side."  
"What?! Why would I do that?"  
"Extinction is the only natural law in the cosmos! The weakest are always doomed, but the strong only try to preserve them! In time, all will call themselves Mandalorian. None will call themselves the Death Watch, because they will be no more than a disgraceful memory that taints a glorious past! That is my vision. I will grow the Mandalorian territories." Bo-Katan began to smile. She saw where he was going. "I will bring order to the chaos and end the Death Watch, because the Death Watch will fuse with the Rangers, and learn to have honor." That wiped the smile off Bo-Katan's face. If there was anything just as insulting as being called a coward, a _hut'uun_, it was somebody saying it indirectly. Mandos took their honor more seriously in this new Fett dynasty, largely due to Klavier, and it even applied within the ranks of the ever-decreasing Death Watch. "Do not forget that I am the reason your reserves are being depleted! If everyone calls themselves Mandalorians, seeing as you are the weak and the cowardly," he said pointing a finger in her face, and much to her surprise angrily, "then you will be the first of the Mandalorians to die. The strong will realize the only way to gain power is to let the weak die for the cycle to continue! The only way to break free is to break the mould, change the ways of the Death watch and become a Ranger. Believe me, Bo-Katan, for I am the Ranger."

Bo-Katan Kryze shook her head. "You're making a fleet to conquer more ground. You want the Mandalorians to have more say in this war, don't you? It makes sense." She sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Fine. You'll have your men." They shook.  
"Deal." They both said. Kenobi smiled.  
"Commander, did you just broker peace between the Rangers and the Death Watch?"  
"No, General. I just eradicated the Death Watch."

Solox looked up at him. "You're crazy? You know that?"  
Klavier looked at him. "Maybe. Hopefully I'm crazy enough to make this work."  
"Maybe. And who knows, maybe I'll be on your side."  
"Doubtful."  
"Agreed. Now, if you'll excuse me I have some. . . Calibrations to do."  
"Calibrations?" Said Klavier.  
"A clone named Seven asked if I could calibrate this jury-rigged rifle of his. _Could I ever, _I said."  
"I'll let you get to it, then." He looked at Kryze, who seemed as if to be waiting for orders.  
"What am I?"  
"Well. . . I guess you're a Ranger."  
"Bo-Katan Kryze. . . the Ranger." She leaned against a box, smiling. "It's got a ring to it." Klavier realized why she changed her stance. She was now looking past Klavier, and he had a hunch at whom was being stared at.  
"Good to have you aboard. But you'll need to repaint your armour."  
"Like hell."  
"Like hell. . .?"  
"Like hell, sir!" She said, looking back at Klavier. _Guess Styx went around a corner or something. Or stood up_.  
"Better, Lieutenant Kryze. But that Death Watch symbol can't stay."  
"Well . . . That can be arranged." She found it funny that she and Klavier didn't much like each other before this conversation. "Do the Rangers have a sigil?"  
"No. . ." Said Klavier, thoughtfully. "_We_ don't. The symbol can stay until this missions over. I'll allow it until then."  
"Another thing, Commander." She said nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.  
"_General_."  
"Right, General." _Oh, shab. No one ever taught me how to do this! _he thought. "I was wondering if, perhaps I could. . ." Her voice trailed off, as if losing hope.  
Klavier looked at Venus. "Go on." She conceded. "His name's Styx."  
Bo-Katan began to walk in the direction Styx disappeared into.  
"My, my, Miss Fett, I had no idea you were so forgiving." Said Klavier once she had gone.  
"I'm usually not, you know that. But it's not like I can get away with calling her a skank if she's on our side for more than five minutes."  
Klavier laughed. "True. You actually going to forgive and forget that easily?"  
"One wrong move, I put one of those-" She pointed at the .47 calibre rounds on his gauntlet. "Right in her thigh."  
"Her thigh?"  
"_Lek_. I'll watch her bleed to death while she begs."  
"Sure that's not a bit harsh?"  
"Please, _cyar'ika_, that's _nice_ for a girl-fight."  
"Hah. I guess."  
"So. . . Did you mean what you said earlier?"  
"Depends what you're asking about." He said, folding his arms and leaning back against a container.  
"I'm asking about the speech you just made."  
"Well. . ." He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly. "I meant _some _of it. About the cosmic law, extinction, giving her the Death Watch back so she can give them to me. . . But I didn't give my word that I would _make all call themselves Mandalorian,_ or _expand the Mando empire_. No, that's nerf_shab_. That's the last thing I want. Unless I can do so by peaceful means. I'm a warmonger, I bring death. But I don't do genocide. Unlike the Death Watch, I have honor."  
"Good," Said Solox, emerging from the shadows, "it's reassuring to know that I won't have _once worked with the spiritual successors of the Death Watch _on my file."  
"I think I'm actually starting to like you, Solox. Shame you don't have a blade. Or a revolver. Or even a shotgun. What _do_ you have that's fun to kill scumbags with?"  
"Sometimes I like to do this with my pistol." He took a small, thick rod out from an ammo pouch below his chest, clicked a button on it and it extended to eight times its original length. He took a wooden stock from his back and clicked it onto the end of his pistol, and screwed off the old, short pistol barrel to replace it with the new, very long one. He changed the ion pack to a much larger one. He hit a button on the side of the slide, and a holographic, hard-light scope flared into action. "Five-point-nine times to eighty-eight-point-nine times variable hard-light interchangeable reticule scope. For close range to continental shooting. From my bounty hunter days, of course."  
"Really now?" Said Klavier. "Sometimes I like to do this with my sword." He unsheathed the _beskan_, and focused on channelling all his energy into its strike, and swung at the wall, from ten meters away. The blade emitted a razor-like air mass that cut through the air itself, gusting up a wind in the room, and when the Force energy that the blade let off reached the wall, it demolished it.  
"Whoa! Now, if you could just manage to do that in a firefight." Said Solox.  
"Nope." Said Klavier, sheathing the _beskan_, "It's too _chak_ unstable. I'll perfect it before I let it go sideways in battle."  
"Well, if this _whole thing_ goes sideways. . . Fett, no lightsaber can stop a razor wind. That move right there is Maul's downfall."  
Klavier took out the blade again. "Know what, Solox? I think I know what you're saying. Yeah. _Shab._"  
"What? What?!" Said Venus. Klavier walked straight up to Solox, and shook his hand.  
"Sir, I admire your work. You're the Apollo Predator, aren't you?"  
Solox hesitated. "Yes."  
"Oh, _shab_."  
"Yes. Those Jedi shot from three kilometres away on Apollo's moon, Apex, in the Typhus system. I killed them with this gun." He tapped the pistol-cum-sniper rifle.  
"I'm sure you'll be an great asset to the team, Solox. And, you can show us your blood tokens now."  
"Blood tokens?" Asked Venus.  
"Correlian bounty hunters take them- personal proof of a kill. That way you don't get nightmares. Or so the legend goes. Proof of killing a Jedi is usually a lightsaber. So come on, Solox." He took out his _beskan_. "Let's dance."  
Solox took out a slender-hilted lightsaber. He ignited the blazing blue blade, and took to a defensive stance.  
Klavier faked a strike, and knocked away Solox's blade as soon as he tried to parry.  
"You'll do." Said Klavier.  
"What? That wasn't even a second."  
"Maybe. But that should be all I need." Said Klavier, going to check on Styx. He didn't trust that Kryze woman at all.


	22. Chapter 21: Penultimate

"You know what, Miss?" Asked Styx, turning away from the _Sceptile_, Kilo Squad's support gunship which he was repairing. "I'd rather keep this professional. Soldier-to-soldier, you know?"  
"Sure." Said Bo-Katan.  
"Good. You know, I think it'd be better if you hung around with your _own crowd_ for now. The Rangers aren't exactly used to being friendly to those in blue and grey, if you know what I mean."  
"Maybe. But what if one of those tougher looking soldiers threatens me? Will you protect me, Commander?"  
Styx hesitated. _It's a trap. IT'S A TRAP! _"Yeah. You're a woman, after all. It's the right thing to do."  
"Well, I'd better stay close to you just in case they do." She said.  
"Heh. Fine. I'll allow it." _No. I'm not getting friendly with the scum of the planet._  
"You know," She said, "I think we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."  
"Nah. You won't last one battle against the Rangers."  
"What about _with_ the Rangers?" She said, smiling slyly. That was enough to make him turn around.  
"What... Did he... Do?"  
"The Nite Owls will form in with the Rangers, and the Death Watch will merge into a separate platoon, and serve the Republic. We. . . Brokered a deal."  
"So the _buir _threatened you? And you just backed down. Hmph."  
"No! The Death Watch don't back down!"  
"Doesn't matter. You're a Ranger now, right?" Styx stood up.  
"Yeah, in fact-"  
"No, you're _shabla _well not! You want to be a Ranger, you've got to earn it, like all these men did. No one is just born a Ranger, you know. A Ranger is more than a title. A Ranger is that who seeks out wrongdoers for retribution. Whether they have wronged the Ranger or the common people is irrelevant. The Ranger seeks not order, but justice. He operates outside the law to bring justice to wrongdoers. He seeks retribution. He seeks vengeance. The Death Watch are terrorists. You're not a Ranger yet. If you don't run now, maybe you can still make it."  
Bo-Katan rubbed her arm, regretfully. She wished she hadn't brought it up.  
"Sorry." Said Styx, with genuine regret apparent in his voice. "Shouldn't have shouted." He didn't turn back to the gunship. If Klavier taught them anything in life it was that only cowards look away while they apologize. He said to stare at your enemies until _they_ look away. Make honor satisfied. And Styx was the archetypal template of what Klavier wanted. No, he stood steadfast but sorry, gentle and uncomfortable, trying to mend this fragile situation.  
"It's alright." She said, leaning back against a crate. "Tensions are high. You're not used to the Death- er, I mean, my squad being around. I get it."  
Now that he fixed the situation, he turned back to the gunship and went back to the repairs.  
"You know, I think I get why people sign up for the Death Watch. Before the Rangers arrived, that is. We don't have much non-Death Watch opposition anymore. Never did, really, Klavier being Jango's son. But it was to serve. It looked like they were the good guys. Why did you sign up, Kryze?"  
"_Bo_ will do, _Commander_-"  
"Then _Styx_ will do. Carry on."  
She smiled. "Well, I disagreed with my sister, Satine, on. . . Political matters a long time ago. The Death Watch were the best option at the time."  
"And now they're not. You should've known better."  
"Wow, thanks."  
"I won't make excuses for you." Said Styx, neutrally. "You know I can't."  
"Yeah. I know. How'd you get the name Styx? I know clones are born as. . . Numbers."  
"I killed a Kaminoan bullying Rivet, my best friend. To hide it's body, I threw it over the side of a platform back on Kamino. I was ten. Klavier said that he once read a book in which the dead were carried over on a river on a boat to get to the afterlife. The river was called the Styx. They called me Twelve before that."  
"Twelve?"  
"Clone Trooper-Seven-Two-One-Two. Seven thousand-two hundred and twelve. That was me. Not anymore. I am not a number."  
"I see. So who's Rivet then? Another clone?"  
"Yeah." Said Styx. "Rivet's always been a good friend of mine. He was my training partner back on Kamino. He's like a little brother to me. But something is wrong with him."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. Since the mutiny on Geonosis he avoids combat when possible. And I don't know why. He's denying it. And I don't like that. We're supposed to be friends."  
"You ever been scared, Styx?" Ventured Bo-Katan.  
"Yeah. I remember. Got scared of a vid that Astro hacked to my datapad once."  
"How did you overcome the fear?"  
"I went to Klavier. He stopped me mid-sentence. He said, _Son, I love ya', but I can't help ya'. This is something you've gotta handle _yourself_. Or else you'll come to _somebody else _for help and won't be self-reliant._"  
"So? What did you do?"  
"Hah. I told Rivet. Wasn't too happy with Klavier, er, The General, either. So yeah, I explained the scary scene to Rivet."  
"And? What happened?" She was grinning now, even if Styx couldn't see it.  
"It solved nothing. The General was right- if you're scared, it's your own fault, your own problem. Rivet was just scared too."  
"Bet you wish you hadn't told Rivet, huh?"  
"Yeah. I- wait. . . I gotta go. . . Gotta go talk to Rivet." Styx slowly got up and walked past Bo-Katan towards where Rivet landed the Transport Gunship. Bo-Katan watched him, smirking, as he walked past. She knew he'd turn back. "Oh, hey, Bo. . . Thanks."  
"No problem, Styx." She said, not looking back. Styx hesitated, as if he was going to say something. Then he calculated the odds of Klavier not approving of it, and walked away.  
"Well." Said Bo-Katan, when he was gone. "That's a start."  
"Sure is." Said Klavier, de-activating his newly installed stealth armour weave revealing himself to have been beside Styx the whole time.  
"Fett. . !" She said, shocked. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  
"It's fine. Like my father before me gave _me _when I pursued a girl whom's origins he didn't approve of, Styx will have my blessing to. . . Pursue you. That is where you're going, right? Don't get me wrong, I'm trained in psychology, but one can never be certain from body language."  
"Holographic photon armour skin-weave cloak. Clever _mir'sheb_. . . Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going for."  
"It almost worked. You must understand, Styx is trained for level-nine ferocity interrogation resistance. And he still thinks you're the enemy. It's not his fault, it was his upbringing. After this, I'm running a _very_ high risk job on. . . Well, I can't give out details left, right and centre but let's say the turn our conversation just took was intentional. Anyway, I'm running a high risk. . . Invasion soon. Can I count the Nite Owls in?"  
"If the Rangers are there, so are we."  
"Good. Congradulations, you're officially a Ranger Squad. But Nite Owls is too long. How about... Orion Squad?"  
"Alright. I'll let my people know then." She began to walk off.  
"Oh, and Bo-Katan? Don't you worry, I'm going to put a good word in for you. It's good you joined the Rangers. I'm very reluctant to kill women, contrary to popular _aruetii _belief."  
"I'm sure you are, Commander. Thank you." She walked off, and even though she tried her best to imply she was going to talk to her troops, he noticed her walking off in the direction Styx went. Klavier put his arm around an invisible thing.  
"You can come out now." He said. Venus flickered into view.  
"What a _skank_. This new armour weave is really useful!"  
"You'll have to get along with her, Ve. Styx is _our son_." He said. She rested her arm on his shoulder.  
"I like that. We have _sons_. _Lots_. Is that Astro?" Astro was walking over, observing data as he strolled towards them.  
"Sir," Astro began, "I've got some stuff you'll want to see."  
"More on Project Construct? Or the _Odin_?"  
"Yeah. And it's not good. Really, really, _not good_. Turns out, they're combat mechs. . . Big ones. I'm talking unshackled AI. Giant crazy robots, you know? One called _Flare_ is about to be unleashed soon. No data on where. I presume _Odin _is one such mech."  
"Or a class of mech. Hell, it could be a _team _of mechs."  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Sir. Reading some data online about an old organization called Team Flare that was involved in several abductions of a very wide variety of species of P. . . Actually, I'll update you once I find something. Trail just went. . . It uh, cold case."  
"You mean the trail went cold?" Said Klavier, arms folded again.  
"Uh, yeah that too!" Astro said, walking away quickly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!"  
Venus watched him go. "What was that about?"  
Klavier thought for a minute. "Hahahahaha! Haha hahaha! Ahaha, er, ahem!" He cleared his throat. "Tell you later. For now, I have to talk to two more people before we go on the final assault."  
"Who's that then?"  
"Ciov and Remm. They were quiet during the storming of the plaza. . . Too quiet."  
"Sounds good? So. . . How about that armour weave?"  
"Fine." He said, and they cloaked again.

"Look, _ner vod_, all I'm saying, is that -maybe- it'd be nice to go ape-_shab_ on the Jedi. Am I right?" Asked Ciov.  
"No! The Jedi are custodians of the peace!" Remm retaliated.  
"Like hell." Said a unbelonging male voice.  
"General?" Asked Remm. Venus and Klavier materialized from the wall.  
"You're crazy. Both of you. You know that?" Said Tango, cleaning out his Alcatraz shotgun.  
"_Chak _right." Said Klavier, giving him the Mando handshake, a clasp of hand-to-arm, just below the elbow. Legend says that it was to show you could save a comrade from falling to his death in battle. "Wouldn't have it any other way, would you?"  
"Not a chance in _dar'yaim_. The bat-_shab_ insane See-ohs are the best _chak _ones out there." Said Tango.  
"Just 'cos you say it in _Mando'a_ doesn't make it any less of a bad word." Said a Sundari-native engineer helping with a gunship.  
"I guess it doesn't, _mir'sheb_. Shouldn't be any difference to you then." Said a clone. Tango had become quite popular in the Marine ranks. Of course, being a component of Power or Kilo squad gained you instant respect anyway. But Tango was just the clone who rolled with it. No _shebs_ given, any day, all day.  
"Yeah. Hmm. . . Yeah." Said Remm. He was thinking. "Sir, without Jedi-"  
"No time for an argument, private. What's up with you two? So silent today. Not usual. What's wrong?"  
"Well. . . I- nevermind. It's fine, Sir." Said Ciov.  
"Go ahead."  
"No, really, Sir-"  
"Load of _shab_. I'm not leaving until you tell me."  
Ciov sighed. Klavier sure was persistent. "It's just that I don't like fighting droids. I think that killing the Death Watch is. . . Better. More. . . Fun. I'm worried about myself, frankly."  
"Don't be happy. Be proud. You're cleansing scum from the galaxy. Keep it together, Ciov, alright? We'll talk more back in Evaar'la Naritir, okay?"  
"Yessir!"


	23. Chapter 22: Ultimate

When Astro told Klavier that he had found synthetic-life signatures, he didn't exactly expect that he would find a _Construct_. He was now storming some kind of factory. The droids- yes, _droids_\- had set up turret emplacements along what was being called the Red Line for some reason. It was hell on Mandalore, and he was losing troops fast. He popped out of cover and took out a turret operator with his carbine. Another droid took its place before the dead one even hit the ground.  
"Damn this hill." A thermal detonator went off beside him. He looked at fireteam Enclave's leader, Archer. It was a good thing he brought these snipers, he would need them now. "Corporal Archer, get your team onto a vantage point and cut off their turret operator reinforcements!"  
"We'll cut 'em off at the doorway. _Oya!_" Archer said, turning and gathering his fireteam again.  
Klavier turned his comlink on. "Sergeant Daem, do you read me?" He asked the demoman.  
"Barely. What needs to die, Sir?" Came Daem's reply.  
"Those _shabla _turrets, Sergeant! Get 'em off our flank, they're picking my men out from the side!"  
"Alright, this one's for Charlie team, _oya!_"  
Klavier thought again. He had snipers, frontal assault and explosive experts at his disposal. He needed some airborne. "Lieutenant, how are you doing over there?" He asked Bo-Katan.  
"We could be b . . . -" The radio clicked off.  
"Lieutenant? Lieutenant! I need Orion squad now! _Haar'chak!_" he shook his head and fired again at the turret operators. The comlink clicked again. "You need an assist?"  
"They've overwhelmed us!" She exclaimed, almost inaudibly.  
"Stay down and screw the heroics, Lieutenant! I'm sending Power in to extract you and keep the pressure up."  
Now he had to organize Kilo squad to drop in, right here at the front of the factory. Then he had to take Power around the back and help the "overwhelmed" Orion. _If they're gonna call themselves Rangers then they need to fight like one!  
_"Clone pilot Birdhouse, do you copy?"  
"Yessir, I copy. Have you got hard contact at the factory?"  
"Affirmative, Corporal. We need air support to distract the droids, and I need Kilo hot-dropped into the front of the place, you copy?"  
"Yessir, hard copy. Did you say droids, Sir? Her, on Mandalore? Can't be."  
"It is. It's a Construct contingency, I would think. A last ditch effort to save this facility."  
"May the _Manda _save us all."  
"Cut the _shab_, Birdhouse and get Kilo in here!"  
"We are Oscar-Mike and on our way. Oh, _shab_. It looks bad. . ."  
"It is. Give 'em hell, Corporal."  
"With pleasure, Sir. _Oya!_" He said, and signed off.  
"_Oya, _Corporal." Replied Klavier. He looked across at Styx. "Get down!" He said, as the turret sprayed at where Styx had just been exposed.  
"Thanks, Sir."  
"Get Power on me, Styx."  
"Yessir, where to?"  
"Around the back and a bit. I'd like to see the garden." Said Klavier, smiling. Tango fired a slug round from his shotgun and hit one of the rotating barrels of the turrets. In the second before the droid fired again, another went: "Uh-oh" and it exploded violently, from the inside out. Tango rolled up again to the same rock that Styx was behind. "_Oya!_" He said. "Never fought in a garden before, General. Garden Warfare. . . Has a weird feeling. Like the plants will come alive and eat you. Bahahahaha!"  
"Come on then, you crazy bastards, let's go see. Hey, maybe Styx can save his Lady-friend, eh?" Said Klavier.  
"Not nice, Sir. I didn't mock you about Venus." Replied Styx.  
"No because you knew if you did I'd kick your _shebse_." He said, helping them across to his part of cover. Styx grabbed his arm in the Mandalorian-handshake.  
"It's _chak_ good to be back, Sir."  
"Likewise, Styx." He said, moving with Power in full behind him- Styx, Tango, Astro, Bravo, Fife, Zulu and even Rivet, back on the front lines, thanks to the chat he had with Styx. They manoeuvred and manipulated through and past cover to reach the back of the factory. They moved as a single unit, as a sole Power.

Klavier could see the reason that Orion was being held up now. The back of the factory held one of the mechs. . . A Construct. It was red and silver and black, and had _NOVA_ wrote on its head plating. It was wearing an crazy heavy armour plating, and the shield generator on its back was massive. Luckily, the towering construct was contained, and some droids were running tests on its systems. Klavier realized that it was only a matter of time until it was activated. They ran, in awkward, thoughtful silence to Orion's position. Venus and her newly assigned covert operation squad were there too, but Orion didn't know that. If Bo-Katan was more deductive she'd have known why Klavier and Venus had the cloak weave installed to their armours. Klavier's covert ops team were using it. Venus phased into view, along with the 43rd Assassin remnant. The few loyal to Klavier during the Geonosis Mutiny.  
"How long were you here?" Asked Bo-Katan.  
"Long enough to know you tried." Said Glitch, an ex-43rd Legion Assassin.  
"And failed." Said a member of Archer's sniper squad, from the comms.  
"Anyway, I have a plan. We storm this side." Said Klavier. He tapped his comlink. "All front-factory side squads and fireteams, launch the assault! Begin to take the factory!" Explosions sounded from everywhere. Bo-Katan peeked out of cover. There was no way that they could take it. Too well armed.  
"Fett, there's not a chance in hell that we can take this!"  
"I've outfitted and mobilized the Low Altitude Drop Shocktroops, or LADS, an experimental fireteam, under leadership of Captain Aliik." Said Klavier, as a few ships flew in from above and dropped in jet-pack equipped troopers in green and silver Mandalorian Shock Trooper armour, from an altitude that surprised Bo-Katan.  
"I thought you said _Low_ altitude?"  
"I did." Said Klavier. "But I like that it makes LADS. Whaddaya want, HADS? Maybe I can fit an _N_ in. . . Make it HANDS. No, LADS will do."  
"But. . . Sure, whatever." She conceded. _I'm bringing this up later.  
_"Let's begin." Said Klavier. "Astro, I'm going to need you to reprogram that Mechs friend-or-foe tags. . . We're not taking this factory without it."  
"Yessir!" He said, knowing that arguing that it was probably impossible would jeopardize the assault further.

99-H06 the programming droid felt some kind of corruption. In his system. Like a virus. It was something he had n ever felt before. He was programming the FOF, or Friend-Or-Foe tag for the Construct known as 62-28, of the _NOVA_ initiative. He was unsure know of what he was doing. He had once heard a Separatist senator say that he "could not remember what happened three seconds ago" while intoxicated. He was sure that that was what he was experiencing. Instead of telling his superior officer, the droid focused on the FOF Tag. He knew that he was doing it incorrectly. The droid self-diagnosed that he was infected with a virus. In fact, he was programming that the native warriors of this planet were friendly and not foe. This was incorrect. He wanted to tell somebody, but his body wasn't responding. Then he felt a sudden obligation to kill his commanding officer, and all the droids around him. No droid should be left alive. No droid should live. He must kill them. He must kill them _all_.

"Right, done." Said Astro. "All clear, we can move up with Aliik now."  
"All clear, mission is a go! Storm, storm, storm!" Said Klavier, over the comlink. Droids were constantly coming and going from and to the front. Another four two-men squads dropped from above to flank the droids and close them in. The rocky lands had sentries scattered at every wall, stone or pebble. And yet, they were no match for the Rangers. The back was swept and mopped up after five minutes of pushing up ruthlessly through droid ranks. The clones pushed up a barricade to the entrances to the area where the Construct was. Klavier looked up at it, towering above him. He and the Rangers were slightly taller than the rest of the clones and even they only stood just above its knee.  
"Astro, get it online." Said Styx.  
"Wait-" Said Klavier. "It's no mech! It's not an Exo-suit! It's a bloody Artificial Intelligence! An AI!"

Lynx was being overrun.  
"FIRING GRENADE!" Yelled a wounded Gregor, shooting off a DC Anti-armour charge.  
"Save 'em, corporal." Yelled Lynx, "The General's gotta fry some circuits. We've gotta stall, distract and suppress for 'em."  
"Is that so?" Said Gregor. "Seven, **covering fire!**"  
"Yessir," Seven came back with. He fired the _Mk I Spray_ at a droid position under Gregors orders. A turret operator was felled, but a bolt came back and hit Seven in the throat. He held his neck, choking, guttering, drowning until a final bolt pierced his helmet and ended his floundering misery. Meanwhile, the ruthless Gregor pushed on. He used the life of another fellow soldier- _a brother, at that_ \- to move up. Lynx felt rage boil up inside of him. It slowly enveloped him, he furiously reloaded the clip of his DC-17c and tried to compose himself. It only made him angrier.  
"See that, Lynx? Yeah!" Said Gregor, shredding through droids. "That's how it's done!"  
"Son of a b- . . ." Lynx stopped himself. Then he looked across at Seven's corpse. The blood was pooling. It reached his boots. As if filled with Sevens' spirit, the Revenant Lynx threw his DC-17c on the corpse. He became cool, calm and collected. He drew his _beskan_. Lynx turned and charged, filled with bloodrage similar to Klavier's'. He darted and ducked through the cover, storming his way towards Gregor. Mid-run, he took a fallen Ranger's WESTAR 47 carbine in one hand, and sprayed with it at the hip, eradicating the turret-mounted opposition and jumping and slicing the droids in his way to get to Gregor. Upon reaching him, he jumped and slashed down and to the right with his sword in his left hand, slicing Gregor in half. The battleground cleared, Rangers rushed to Lynx, forming a circle around him. He feinted the blade, the blood of his felled foe coming traceless from its fine-honed edge and attaching to the ground.  
"Protocol dictated action. _Honor rule 7- An eye for an eye._ A life for a life, you _hut'uun._"  
Lynx's kama, black with a red trim on his red and white clone trooper armour, fluttered in a chilling wind flowing across the ruins of Sundari. He turned to the gathered Rangers.  
"This _shabuir_ killed Seven. You know how?" He strode along, holding the blade backhanded and angled, it's gentle point carving a line in the grassy earth. "He ordered him to die for his own safety. And you know what Seven did?" He looked fearsomely at an young ex-Nite Owl. "You! You know what he did?"  
"N-n-no S-"  
"**DON'T BE AFRAID, MY BOY, SPEAK UP!**"  
"He followed that order, Sir!"  
"**You're _shabla _right he did! **He did so with honor and courage! He followed the _shabla _order of a lost cause! You know why, my boy?"  
"No, Sir!"  
"He did because he was a _shabla _good soldier, that's why. So I killed his killer. You know why, young lad?"  
"Because he was a lost cause, Sir!"  
"Be more specific than that, _nibral_!"  
"Because he would only cause more deaths, Sir!"  
"Exactly, Private! What would you have done in my position, Private?!"  
"Gutted him, Sir!"  
"How exactly would you plan to do that?"  
"From behind, Sir!"  
"Exactly, Private." He said, kicking him down. "Exactly. You're Death Watch, after all."  
"Sir, no, Sir!"  
"Excuse me?" Said Lynx.  
"No longer, Sir!"  
"Are you a Ranger? Do Rangers slit throats from behind?"  
"No . . . Sir."  
"Well what the _shab _are you, Private?" Asked Lynx, finally. The silence was his answer. He helped the ex-Nite Owl up.

That, about then- that was about when he heard the clanking of metal on metal. And when he looked, instinctively, in the sounds direction, he saw the cargo of this mission.  
The Construct towered above them. It was tall and slender, with bulky and uneven plating or red, black and silver. It carried a massive sword, and what seemed to be an up-scaled pistol, taking an appearance similar to that of a Power 5 pistol, yet Lynx reckoned the barrel could have been stripped from a tank.  
"I," It said in a slow, mechanized voice, "Am Nova. I wish to aid your cause."


	24. Generation 2 - Dread Fighter

In an alternate timeline, a lone Dark Jedi survives an in-house assassination job and slays his assailant, Mace Windu. Klavier Artyom Fett becomes a General With the republic. Granted the Galactic Marine Rangers. He and several clone legions defect to form a Mandalorian Private Military Company known only as the Rangers. The General takes on more and more defecting clone troopers, and marries an ex-Jedi named Venus Lok. He is crowned Mandalore and murders Darth Maul, eradicates the Death Watch. Mandalore is at peace. But Klavier has had enough Clones dying. And he can see who the Chancellor really is. Now, The Year is 54 ABC- After the Battle of Coruscant, where General Klavier Artyom Fett invaded the heart of the planet and killed reigning chancellor Palpatine using weaponised mechs known as "constructs".

An ensuing war claimed many lives— both those of the clone forces of Mandalore and the few whom remained with the Republic. In the end, the honor—bound General Fett overwhelmed the Republic's might and produced to them proof of the Chancellor's Plans. Afterwards, the war was ended and reparations were offered to rebuilt Mandalore and then some. Fett took only the required amount for repairs, otherwise afraid to "change" the "perfect" planet. Instead, Fett ordered the disbandment of the Jedi order. Failure to comply resulted in a second war which claimed the life of his most trusted friend and adopted son, Styx Fett. The Mandalorians won again and eradicated the Jedi by force. Peace reigned again when Fett forgave the Republic.

Many planets and cultures copied Mandalorian ways after the war. The General's wife, Venus, gave birth to a child named Asaru, whom married a Republican noblewoman named Shara Dateen, and they in turn gave birth to the next Mandalore. . .

Something to note straight is that Mandalorian takes ABC as opposed to ABY— After the Battle of Coruscant.

—Pre Battle of Coruscant: Klavier Artyom Fett survives. Timeline splits from traditional one. New canon, alternate universe. Kills Mace Windu. Plo Koon was his master, they shared a close bond. Jango Fett takes KAF under his wing as a bounty hunter. Years later, KAF returns to the Grand Army of the Republic (GAR) and takes command of the 84th Marine Rangers. Marries a former Jedi named Venus who became Plo's Padawan after him. He becomes appointed Mandalore and takes the suffix The Bastard. Klavier realizes who Palpatine is— Darth Sidious. Battle of wits between the two figureheads begins. Klavier begins rallying clones who desert the GAR as the Clone War drags on longer than in the normal timeline (Palpatine cannot issue Order 66 with the powerhouse Mandalore now is being hostile to him, and cannot attack them as that is what Klavier wants as it would expose him as a Sith)— the Mando-Republic Cold War begins. The 'Nemesis' hunts Klavier and his family. He is a separatist marksman Mandalorian named Dram Justt, and a secret agent of Palpatine to deal with Fett covertly. Klavier strikes the heart of the GAR: Palpatine himself and kills him in a fair fight with the help of a sentient Construct Mecha known as Nova.

—War erupts. Battle of Coruscant; Mandalorians win months later and show mercy. End of First Mando-Republic War. Koon Jedi family defect to Mandalorians mid-war.

—Republicans surrender, but attack again a few years later. Murder of Styx Fett by second Nemsis. Murder of Jango Fett at the hands of his protégée, Klavier, from allowing the clones to be 'programmed' with inhibitor chips. He gave him an honorable death that Jango accepted.

—Disappearance of the crew of Klavier Artyom Fett

—Son of Klavier rises to power— Asaru, Mandalore the Terrible

—Revolutionaries dethrone him and set his son Ofusaya with the title of Mandalore

—Ikaro Fett, Ofusaya's force-sensitive brother (Klavier's grandson), claims Asaru's ship, the Perdition. Becomes a renowned stealth bounty hunter.

—Ikaro (pronounced Eye-car-o) becomes the 'Dread Fighter'— renowned for the sense of dread even rumours of his presence gives criminals and scoundrels. . . And how he manipulates it on the job.

—Boba Fett begins mercenary faction in name of the Nemesis. Declares war on Mandalore. Wishes to kill 'impure Fett dynasty' of Ofusaya and Ikaro Fett.


	25. Chapter 1: No Klavier

Ikaro was his name. And he was _the _stealth bounty hunter in the galaxy. He was exactly what people referred to him as— "no Klavier". People disliked him because of it, but more respected him. Ikaro's father had tried to live up to the general of legend, but what wasn't _really _a thing most men could do. So Ikaro grew disillusioned from this idea of "living up to his dynasty". Now twenty-four Mandalorian years old, he had already made a name for himself. Yes, he had led conquests and defeated many foes, but he also took care of his people. More aggressive than Klavier, but perhaps more willing to do what's necessary. Known more commonly as his callsign, "Dread Fighter", he was the birth-brother of Ofusaya Fett: the Mandalore.

He looked up at the amber sky enclosing the spaceport of the city of New Sundari. It was streaked with fading white lines and darting ships. Looking back down, he noticed some people looking at him. Not unusual for one of the Fett line, naturally. And especially not so for Ikaro.

His shocktrooper armour was among the most recognizable and unique. He took influences from his grandfather, Klavier Artyom Fett in it. While Klavier's helmet bore a shikoroc, Ikaro's had a crimson-fibred mane. Instead of carrying a _beskan_\- a long, curved, single edged blade held in one hand, he carried a _Beskius_, a shorter sword, still made of _beskar_— an ancient Mandalorian iron impenetrable even to lightsabers. Especially lightsabers. Then, you had his _beskar'gam_— Mandalorian for 'iron skin', or 'second skin' in just as many interpretations, which was his Shocktrooper Armour. It was made up of a myriad of armour plates attached to a bodysuit. The chest, shoulders, ankles and thighs were especially broken up to allow for freest movement.

His armour colours were also important to him— black, for justice. His armour was primarily this colour because of how much he valued it. He didn't differ too much from his grandfather in this way. Purple — it had begun to mean something else entirely in this new era. Mandalorian pride and mercenary supremacy. Purple was a prideful colour, and represented honor in the merc trade.

"Hey!" Ikaro head. "Ikaro!"  
He turned his head and looked down at the person. He was a tall man, but the other person wasn't.  
A young woman, rather short, in gray and blue shock trooper armour. She removed put two fingers to her visor— an age old tradition of saying _take your damn helmet off_. They both did so.  
"Heya, mister Dread Fighter." She said. She was red-haired with striking features. Large eyes, straight nose and full lips.  
"What is it?" Ikaro replied. "And my name is Ikaro."  
"Sorry? Listen, I'm here to be your apprentice of sorts!" She said with an innocent smile.  
"Y-you are?! What?" Ikaro composed himself and opted to raised an eyebrow. That was enough expression to let out at any given time. "Well, this is the first I've heard of this."  
"Oh, he didn't tell you?" The girl made a face like she was disappointed at somebody: she furrowed her left brow and moved her lips to the left too. Strange, Ikaro thought. "Your brother, that is? The Mandalore?"  
Ikaro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you alright Dread F—" Ikaro held up a hand as if to stop her. ". . . Ikaro?"  
He lifted his head back up and threw it to the sky. "Damn Ofusaya. Just because he inherited the title he can just juristic what I do?" He shook his head and looked back at her. "Sorry, kid. People suck sometimes, you know? Even those you'd die to protect. But enough. I accept your apprenticeship. Er, who are you?"  
"I'm Katawane of clan Fuse." She bowed. Ikaro shook his head.  
"Yeah, that's way too many consonants and vowels in places they shouldn't be. I'll call you Kat."  
"But wouldn't some else be more fitting. . ?" Kat didn't seem sure how to phrase her words. "Something more. . . Degrading, like 'kid' or even 'student'? Er, Sir, that is."

"What?" Ikaro was indignant. He waved around at the bustling ground level of the spaceport, and even to the few shocktrooper mercs jetpacking above whom seemed to be in a rush. "We are all equal on Mandalore. Mandalorians are equal everywhere. That is what my grandfather and his wife fought and died for, in the end. Klavier Artyom and Venus Lok Fett. Do you not think I would honor them?"  
"No, of course not! Fine, Ikaro it is then."  
"Good to know it's settled. And what else of you?"  
"My father was a Sith who forcefully had his way with my mother." Kat stated. "I'm force sensitive. . . and then some. I'm thankful for such gifts. But I'm going to hunt down that Sith, and any others like him or the Jedi. My mother was the daughter of a Correlian-Mando mercenary."  
Ikaro smirked. "And there it is. This is something _personal_. Great! You'll make the means to make this revenge of yours come to fruition, won't you? I can feel your fantastic work ethic already."  
This left the young woman surprised. "You know, I was quite scared of asking your brother to let me accompany you, but now I'm not sure why."  
"I know. I'm something of a noble."  
"_Well, aren't_ you just—"  
"No, please don't misunderstand. I' m not the noble to look down my nose at you 'lowborn' great unwashed or whatnot idiot faraway aristocrats would say. I'm the type of no. . . man, to fight and be treated as an equal. Nothing more or less."  
She thoughtfully rested a finger on her chin. "So you fight for respect?"  
"Indeed I do."

"Listen, er, Kat, we can chat here all day, but are you ready to head out?" Ikaro said, checking his chrono.  
"Yeah. Let's."


	26. Chapter 2: Sometimes Human

With his ship, _Perdition_, on autopilot, Ikaro Fett decided to give Katawane Fuse a visit. He found her in the bay, sat down at the small round table. She was tightening her armour straps and checking her wrist mounts. She looked up at him as he leaned on the wall. "Just a moment. . ." She said, now fiddling with her helmet. Ikaro walked over to her in her struggle and outstretched his hand.  
"Give it here." She looked up at him, her mouth still open slightly from her state of concentration. "Model four? Protosteel? Hmm. . ." He looked at the side of her helmet and tapped in a zero-all code. "There ya go. I fixed it all."  
"Actually Mister Presumptuous, I was keying in my own personal calibrations."  
"Oh. . ." Said the ashamed Ikaro. She laughed. "My apologies."  
"Not to worry." She said, taking it back.  
Something clicked in Ikaro's head. Stories from his grandfather had resonated with her last few words. _Calibrations_.  
"Did you. . . Actually nevermind."  
"Are you sure?" Kat replied.  
"Er, no. Did anyone in your family fight with my grandfather?"  
"Yes, actually. My grandfather's name was Resix Solox. He married a Mandalorian girl after the First Mando-Republic Clone War. He was the only non-Mandalorian to go out with Klavier and Venus on their final venture."  
"Helluva man." Said Ikaro. He stared at a bulkhead and shook his head. "We'll drink to him after this job, sound good?"  
"Oooh!" She said. "In clan Fuse, people my age weren't allowed alcohol."  
"_Your age_?" Ikaro asked with a strange expression.  
"How improper of you!" She stated quite matter-of-factly. "But yes. Twenty-two. Twenty-five was the drinking age."  
"Well. Doesn't sound every Mandalorian of them, if you ask me."  
"It was different, but it was a good life."

For a moment or two, there was silence. Ikaro was just about to take a seat when Kat finally spoke.  
"Hey. . . You ever wonder. . . Why we're here?"  
"Like _here_, here? In this spaceship?"  
"I mean as in wherever you are now." She answered.  
"Well, I'm on my own spaceship. And if you're asking about my religion— the Fett's haven't believed in the _Manda_ for a few generations now."  
"No, that's not what I mean. Heh, neither do I, though." Kat shook her head. "Maybe it's just me."  
Ikaro sat down beside her. "No, I do. I understand. I wouldn't say it keeps me up at night, by any means. . . but yeah, I do think about it."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's just so strange. . ." She paused and searched for the words. "It's like. . . every step or decision or mistake or ANYTHING you've ever done has led you to this spot."  
"And what are you going to do with it? That's the answer you seek."  
"Exactly!" She exclaimed. "You know, Ikaro, you're a lot more relatable than I thought."

"That's what I see in people. Some people I enjoy because they are so unique and I cannot relate to them. And some I love putting myself beside those I can just as much."

Her hand reached over and she put it over his. He drew his hands back off the table and put them behind his neck.  
"Is that what this is about?" Ikaro asked. "Listen, lady, I get that I'm a public figure and all and certainly don't like a rat's ass, but we only just met."  
"Sometimes moments of passion are spur of the moment. And you should take them when you get them."  
_Shabla_, he thought_. _"I couldn't relate more."

They both leaned in over the table and she pulled him into a kiss.


	27. Chapter 3: Best Laid Plans

Ikaro awoke to see an arm slung across his chest. He felt warmth beside him. It had been too long.  
"Morning there." Kat said.  
"Night one and you're in the captains' quarters. How'd you do that?"  
She giggled. "You weren't complaining last night."  
"Oh, I'm not." Ikaro said. She rolled off of him and he sat up. "Alright then, Kat. Ready for your first lesson?"

Ikaro made himself a cup of caf and waited for Kat to finish her 'pre-_fight_ checks'. He had drawn up a blueprint of the town of Freideur on planet Oni. It rested on the hood of his shuttle. The _Perdition _was an extremely large vessel: made for space battles, but retrofitted by Ikaro to be mercenary transport. It could hold up to five shuttles. Ikaro had only filled it with super commandos for a test.

Katawane Fuse walked over. "What's the plan, Boss?"  
He waved his free hand and took a sip of caf. "Please." He pointed a gloved hand at the central building. "This is the town of Freideur, planet Oni. This building here, is where the target is located. He has a fine piece of stolen jewellery and our client has asked us to return it to them. In return for your services you will receive half of the money gained from the job."  
Ikaro looked her up and down. "Take a jetpack and _beskius _from my armoury on the left. I'll lead you from thereon."

Their shuttle landed in the town's outskirts. "We're here." Said Ikaro. "now how do you wanted to do this? Covert? Or guns blazing?"  
"Covert of course." She said.  
"Nah." Said Ikaro. "Guns blazing is more likely to achieve our target. In a tiny town like this, we've probably been spotted and reported already."  
"Oh. You make a good point. Shall we then?" She took a few steps forward but he paused.  
"Rule-number-one-of-one: I lead. You're still learning, Kat. You could get stupid out here. And I don't want that." He overtook her and they walked together.

Entering the town, Ikaro expected Kat to be a bit more. . . mesmerized by life outside Mandalore.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure. I just thought that maybe you'd be a bit more surprised by the way everything looks."  
"And why would you say that?" She replied.  
"Have you set foot on another planet before?" He asked.  
"Of course. Correlia, Mandalore, even Ziost— the place where your grandfather killed his fist Jedi, Master Mace Windu— Ovas cave. It's become almost a place of pilgrimage among our people. You know that, right?"  
"Naturally." Said Ikaro. "I like to visit it, and sit there and think. It's just so . . . weird."  
"It is, really, isn't it? When you think about it. Jango Fett conveniently had a landing pad for his extremely large starfighter to collect Klavier Artyom Fett."  
"Indeed. I've often thought about it. I'll never know how it was orchestrated, but I think Jango knew Klavier was special. And even when training him, and even when he signed the clone agreement instead of them taking Klavier as template.

"It is curious. When Klavier found out about the inhibitor chips, and the advance ageing being 'incurable', and he killed Jango. And even from the very beginning, they say that Jango knew Klavier would be the death of him. And he did it anyway."  
"And now we have a rampant and ageing Boba Fett bringing up an army to avenge his father."

"Alright. Enough of that." Said Ikaro. "So here's the thing with the target building. I couldn't get anything on it."  
"No problem." She said. "We'll wing it."  
"I'll wing it and you'll follow. Got it?"  
She sighed. "Alright. What's the plan?"  
"Plan? Simple really. We jetpack in, steal that giant pink jewel which is valuable to somebody for one reason or the next, then get the _shab_ out of dodge back to the _Perdition_."  
"Sounds reasonable enough."

It was a giant building like a town hall or something similar, with high walls and large gates at its heart. Ikaro didn't like it: the only giant building in the town. Such aristocracy he despised. They were at the left wall.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah." She said. Ikaro offered his hand. "Is now really the time?"  
"No," he said, "but I can't have you veering off-course." She took his hand.  
"And like a bat _into _hell. . . We go!" He cycled his jetpack and they shot off like a bullet.

Ikaro drew his W62 and she took out a concealed, folding plasma sub-machinegun. They landed gracefully on the highest balcony. If you're going to steal something valuable, you _always_ put it on the top floor. Because nobody ever seems to think of an aerial infiltration.  
"Alright there?"  
"Whew!" Katawane said. "Such a rush!"  
"You flew pretty good."  
"'Specially considering I didn't train to be a pilot."

Ikaro peeked a corner. A guard was turned opposite to him. He ushered Kat into the next room.  
"Hey, who're you— arghh. . ."  
Ikaro looked over his shoulder to see Kat standing over a guard with a _beskius_ in this throat.  
"Damnit." She said. She stared at the corpse for a moment. Ikaro shook his head.

He walked up behind her and patted her shoulder. "Come on." He retrieved the _beskius_ and handed it to her. She took it and looked at the blood. He snapped it back and cleaned it on his gauntlet, and put it in its sheath for her. She was still looking at the body. He walked in front of her and took off his helmet.  
"Look at me, Kat. Wake up! I'm not going anywhere with you in this state." He said.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. It just didn't feel . . . moral."  
"I get it." He put his helmet back on. "Let's go." He turned half-way but stopped himself and faced her again. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm. . ."  
"Listen. Tell me right now what you think is best and we'll do it. I can't train you if you die."  
"I think I need some time—"  
"I got it. Let's skip out on the job. No problem."


	28. Chapter 4: The Blade

_Perdition_ was in orbit above Oni. Ikaro had beat feet and left upon Katewane's request. And now he was at the opposite side of the table to her. Waiting for her to say something.  
"Listen, Kat. Just tell me if you're going to be alright." He said to break the silence.  
"Why?"  
"Why?!" Ikaro said, indignant. "Because you're my crew and I take damn good care of my crew. So stupid of me, making you take that _beskius_."  
"Is that all?"  
"All that I regret? Y—"  
"I mean, is that why you're worried about me." She said, staring at the table.  
Now it was his turn to make a play for her hands. "Listen, Kat. I'm not going to pretend I know you extremely well, but from what I've gleamed, you're my kind of person. The kind that I want."  
She looked up at him. "Better."  
"Now. I've other matters to attend to." Ikaro said. Kat looked absolutely crestfallen. Ikaro picked up her _beskius_ on the table and shoved it into a small emergency airlock compartment. He sealed it and let it blow out to space. He returned to the table. "Like that. What were we saying?"  
She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"I'll stay here and talk to you if it takes your mind off of things." He said.  
"You probably have other—"  
"I probably don't." He interrupted. "Now here's the thing— you know all about me. But I know only your name, grandfather, and where you've visited in the past. Tell me more."  
"That's not really fair, is it?" She said. "I know you're name, that you're my Mandalore, that you're not as egocentric as I expected, and that you take care of your 'crew'. Now who's in the dark? Both of us."  
"Heh. Alright. So what do you propose?"  
"Let's what we already talked about. Let's drink to our grandfathers."  
"Sounds good." He said. He got up and she folded her legs.

He returned after a minute or two with a few bottles _tihaar_ — old Mandalorian drinks with a hell of a kick. Ikaro set one down beside her. "One for the lady. . . And one for the fine gentleman accompanying her." He sat down.  
"Alright." She said. "Now what?"  
"We play. . . a game." Said Ikaro. "I did this once with a friend of mine. I'll tell you something relatable but embarrassing. If you don't tell me the same type of embarrassing thing, you empty your glass. Answer honestly now, or I'll know. . . . At least, before the third glass. If I lie and you can tell, I drink. If I don't want to say, I drink."  
"Sounds fair." She said. "Do you wish to go first?"  
"Alright." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Want to give me a question?"  
". . . All the Fetts have a middle name. What's yours?"  
"No, no, no." He said. "I don't think you get it. It's not like that. You ask me an _embarrassing _question. That's the point."  
"Oh?" Kat smirked. "Then why are you dodging the question?"  
"What? Er, it's um. . . It's. . . It's Asaru of course, after my father. . ?"  
"Hahaha!" It seemed like the first bit of emotion he'd seen on Kat all day. "Nope! That's definitely not it."  
"It's . . . Rosene." He sighed and drained the first glass.  
"Hahahahaha! Like the flower? ROSEne! Hahaha!"  
"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He filled his glass again and filled hers to the brim.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed.  
"Your turn."  
"Easy. Saro." She said, folding her arms confidently.  
"What! How come you get a cool middle name? Stupid mom and her dumb name." Kat giggled. Ikaro sighed. "Alright. _My_ turn." He thought for a moment. "Role model. Who's your role model?"  
Kat thought for a bit. "My grandfather."  
"Me too." He replied. "Damnit."  
"Okay, now it's my turn again." She took a swig of _tihaar. _"Mother's homeworld."  
"Ooh." He said. "You just want to hear me say it, don't you?"  
Kat almost nodded. "Maybe."  
"Correlia. There. Said it. Now you."  
"Ha. You don't take pride in it, do you?" She asked.  
"No. Why would I? When Correlians call me 'Lord Fett', my blood boils."  
Katawane leaned forward. "Why?"  
"It makes me feel like some uppity, aristocratic politician of some meaningless royal blood."  
"But don't you see?" She asked. "You _are_ of royal blood. You come from the _Fett _lineage."  
"I do. But there's nothing royal about it, Katawane."  
She sat back in her chair. "I think that's the first time you called me by my full first name."

"And you, Kat?" He asked. "Where did your mother hail from?"  
"Balosar."  
This raised Ikaro's eyebrows. "Really? Strange. You don't hear many people making it off of that poor, bastardized world."  
"No indeed."  
"Look at you!" He said with a smile. "Back to your normal fancy way of speaking again. Not shaken and lonely looking. This version of you is much better."  
"Well. . . Thank you, I suppose. But yes. My mother was a balosar herself, and made it off the world when she was young."  
"That's good." Said Ikaro. "Death sticks. Heh. So aptly put. But you're not balosarian yourself, you say?"  
"No. She married the son of Resix Solox and integrated with Mandalorian culture. She had me soon after they were wed. I didn't inherit the gaunt looks or antennapalps, though. Luckily."  
Now Ikaro leaned in. "You know that balosarians are considered quite beautiful other than said gaunt features and antennapalps. I guess that explains—"  
"No. No, don't." She giggled. He sat back.  
"A bit too predictable, I take it?"  
"A tad." She said.


	29. Chapter 5: The Call

Ikaro flicked a couple of switched. For such a large starship, the _Perdition_ sure was simple to use. "And now. . . We are in orbit above Mandalore."

He walked in to check in Katawane in her quarters. He walked in and hit the lights on. He was met with a groan. "Urgh. . . Ikaro?"  
"No, it's a spooky ghost." He replied cynically. "I left you in here last night. Just in case you threw up on me. You've got a helluva hangover, looks like?"  
"Ow, ow, ow!" She said slowly, clumsily putting a finger to her lips. "Sh— . . . Shh. . ."  
"Eheheheh! I'll bring you some food and water. It does the body good after some, or a lot, of my old _tihaar_."

He went and got a simple cup of water and some bread for her, and put it down beside her. "Take it in slowly, now, Kat. Or you'll make a mess of yourself."  
"Thanks," She said, sitting up.  
"Also, you'll want to shower. You slept in your bodysuit, after all. I can't imagine how that is for a woman. It's gotta be all. . . I'll be maintaining my weapons in the bay."

He dismantled the WESTAR 62 in a matter of seconds and cleaned its pipes and ventilation. Reassembling it with skill, he moved on to the darksaber. He didn't like to refer to it as _his_ darksaber as he didn't believe he'd lived up to the man who'd carried it before him. The last Mandalore, Klavier Artyom Fett; his grandfather. And every time he thought of the legendary General, he gripped the darksaber tightly in his hands. And he pictured Boba Fett in his head, and wanted to just. . . unleash on him in full fury. He wanted the Nemesis in flames. It didn't give him joy, picturing that. He respected him as a great Fett. Like himself. A proud warrior. The last of Jango's bloodline.

Ikaro had fallen in battle before, and was defeated, but he had been resuscitated. He always told people that his work wasn't done in this damned universe until he buried Boba Fett. It was his duty, and his very honor rested on it. And if he didn't care for honor, then he'd keep his only for his grandfather.

As the rumours had it, Boba became a solitary man and found peace in the idea that Jango had become one with the _Manda_: the old Mandalorian belief in a kind of collective consciousness of the dead. And Boba believed that Jango led them in the afterlife. Bizarre. And it didn't sit well with Ikaro Fett.

Ikaro broke free of his thoughts and looked over the darksaber. Activating it, the beam curved but straightened true. He flicked it off and put it on his belt.

_Bleep, bleep, bleep._ His helmet sounded. He pushed a button on the side of it.  
"Ikaro Fett receiving."  
"Sir, it's Sergeant Riefos! There's trouble at Evaar'la Naritir! The Ranger Outpost's been attacked!"  
Ikaro began moving to the cockpit immediately. "Copy that. What's the situation, Sergeant?"  
"It's bad news, Sir. I'm deploying our XA-24 gunships—"  
"All of them?"  
"Yessir—"  
"No, deploy some of the General's of Clone gunships with the daughter of Styx Fett as acting Commander. Strike fear! Shock and awe, _ner vod_." Ikaro settled into the seat and began to take the ship into the atmosphere. "Use the XA-24s as patrol for everywhere else on the continent and use light patrol for all the others. Have our orbital guns locked and loaded for Nemesis Legion gunships. This may only be a distraction, and not just a co-ordinated attack on Evaar'la Naritir. I'm on my way. Be safe, Sergeant."  
"Will do sir!"


End file.
